


The Gothic Burrow

by Allnight9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Beating, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Gothic, Goths, Inflation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/F/F, ball worship, small but hung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 81,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9
Summary: Due to the increased rent, a little bunny named Moody has to move into a scary (but very cheap) mansion. What on the outside looks like a horror house, is actually the home of a unique gothic family.A very sexy family.An all-female family.New "inbetween" chapter out now. January 11, 2021
Comments: 33
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous comission.
> 
> A futa rabit anthro fucks goth girls.
> 
> Characters are described in the prologue, so don't skip it (even if it's too long for you, just don't).
> 
> I posted the prologue first. No fucking in it. next chapters come sooner or later

"MNGGHHHHH~ We're all yours..." *SLURP-KISS-SUCK-LICK* "We're all yours, Moody...." the affectionate voice praised, before she leaned down and helped the other girls out. The whole room, or more like the whole mansion, fell silence for that night. No words were spoken, only wet, nasty sucking and worshiping noises, pleasure-filled moans and outcries, and last but not least: groans from a special petite girl.  
  
*a few months before*  
  
********  
  
  
"ahhhhhh... I guess I am really doing this, aren't I?" a high-pitched, squeaky voice sighed and talked to herself in annoyance while she held a map in her hand and focused her gaze multiple times up towards the " ** _house_** " towering in front of her, and down to the map in her hands.  
  
Multiple miles did she have to travel here, in order to not land on the streets. Her stupid landlord raised the rent and she didn't earn enough money to afford the old apartment. After traveling for 2 hours with multiple trains and buses, it was no wonder, that she looked so pissed and annoyed. But that cranky look wasn't just on her face because of the long travel.  
  
To make it short: Moody had a hard life. Everything that she did was going wrong. She went to college, hoping that she would be able to pick up some girls and get laid while also doing well in grades, but nope. Her grades sucked balls, and she is close to getting kicked out, and the girls did not even look at her, **_literally_**. Moody was just 1 meter tall. 3'4 feet was the limit of the little anthro-bunny's growth-spurt. And after 2 years of no changes in her height, she gave up any hope. The girls did not even bother to crane their heads down and look at her, since Moody's head was most of the times only reaching up to their pelvis or navel.  
  
" _What could this little girl actually give us?" -_ was their question and the reasoning of completely ignoring her just a few weeks after attending to college. Oh, how bad they didn't know what the girl was packing. And that package between her knees was another reason for her cranky attitude. Not only was she packing much, but the rabbit-genes in her body left her in a constant state of breeding desire. Her genes forced her to rut like a bunny, yet no girl wanted to fuck with the poor bunny girl. Even on days in which the lust was so high, that Moody tried to talk to girls by tugging onto their clothes from underneath, they looked down at the little girl, laughed it off and walked past her as if she didn't even exist. She was already used to masturbating in order to get her rocks off.  
  
For **years** was she forced to masturbate day after day for so long, that it wasn't feeling any good anymore.  
Witch each masturbation session her groans grew more silent, her face twitched less and less until today... She accepted her fate and the fact that no girl in this sick world would actually want to fuck a cute 1 meter tall bunny-girl like her... The only reason she jerks her cock off these days is, so that it won't interfere while she's working or shopping. Even if she accepted that she couldn't fuck and produce offspring, her cock didn't. It grew erect whenever it saw a potential partner, which in Moody's case was almost every girl she walked past (every girl that was over 18 of course). And that's why, even though the stimulation in her cock storms her brain with pleasure when a climax approached, Moody's expression was looking always the same. It was as if she didn't feel anything in her cock anymore. From the very start of jerking off to the very end of her climax, her whole expression stayed the same. Not like it didn't feel good. But it was just that the pleasure of cumming was not able to overpower how sad she felt that she couldn't fuck any girl in her life. Only a sigh left her mouth after cumming for 2 minutes straight. Not a sigh of exhaustion. But a sigh that represented how much she hated her life...  
  
Her sex-life sucked, her school life sucked, and even her work-life sucked. She had a part-time job in some unknown, boring company, because no one else would actually hire her (thanks to her size, once again).  
And since that company was the only one that accepted her, she had to deal with only 200 bucks per month. And considering food, drinks, electricity-costs, rent, shopping-costs... it was impossible to pay all of that off.  
  
Well... That monstrous building in front of her is supposed to help her out of her misery. But just looking at the "house" was already building up doubts in her mind. Maybe this was a joke, or maybe the real house was behind that massive mansion. She couldn't believe that this black-colored old castle-looking mansion was the destination. Maybe she should have just used Google-maps, she thought.  
  
100 bucks per month? And they even wrote her per mail that food and drinks are for free. Even that she didn't have to pay for the electricity costs.  
  
She frowned her brows and placed a palm on her chin to think..."maybe someone is pranking me again..." she considered that as well.

But considering how everything sucked... No friends, no family, no girlfriend, no real job, no home, a high possibility of failing her college graduation: Everything was going down. She did not live to enjoy herself, she was living to survive. And her depression was going so far, that at some days she was even asking herself:  
"why bother trying to survive, when you can just end it now?"  
  
Gladly it did not come to that day. And Moody did not know yet, but that massive mansion in front of her will even change her life... maybe she will once in her life feel joy... And I can tell you, the joy she will have is nothing that she would have ever imagined...  
  
With nothing more to lose, Moody started to make a step forward after a long minute of thinking and doubting to approach the massive black-pitched mansion that looked like it was coming right out of a horror-movie..  
  
And then she stood in front of the " _door_ ". Or considering its size a massive gate, which seemed like it was 4 meter high. So high even that Moody couldn't even reach the handles. But she didn't have to because it had an automatic sensor, which left Moody again in a state of awe, that lasted only for a split-second before doubts came into her mind again, that this was the wrong place.  
  
She walked through the hall-way, looking left and right like a child in Disney-land, so lost in those fancy, expansive items, that she didn't realize that she was walking straight towards a wall. Or so she thought, because when she looked up and down, she saw that there was a death end high in the air.  
  
She looked onto the pitch-black wooden furniture, before she realized: "IS THAT A DESK?!"  
  
  
"...ehhh. Hello?" she asked in curiosity, yet still showing a hint of her carelessness and her lacking emotions. "Is someone there? I am Moody. I messaged you that I would come today..." she said a little sleepy, since she didn't sleep at all in the night.  
  
There was someone there, and considering how fucking loud the noises were when that someone was standing up of her leather seat, it was someone that needed that obscenely large desk in front of Moody. Said "someone" stood up and leaned over the desk until her head popped off the far end, looking down at Moody, who in return had to crane her head up straight in order to look at the new face, or more like the ridiculously long pony that concealed her eyes and almost even her nose. A few lines of pitch-black mascara trailed from her eyes all the way down her cheeks, making Moody wonder if the woman had cried before, but when taking a closer look she realized, that this was just her style. She did not know why this was necessary at all, but considering the woman's long pony, her black lipstick-covered lips and that insanely pale face, Moody didn't have to question her looks.  
  
The woman was a **_Goth_**.  
  
And a tall one as well. 3-4 meters maybe? she couldn't tell because she only saw her head. The Goth-woman however could see Moody fully. And she liked what she saw, visible on the smile that crept into her juicy black lips. She had a weakness for small girls, and Moody was exactly that. What she also liked was that cranky, tired expression Moody had on her face. The corners of her mouth were angled down into a weary expression and especially those eyes: It was like starring right on a ghost, they looked tired and showed off perfectly how depressed Moody was. The dark under-eye circles aided her tired look immensely. One eye was even concealed by her blonde hair that reached down to her chin around her head. It seemed as if she didn't really bother taking care of her hair, because the top of it was hidden by the beanie she wore as a hat which was white and had a little cyan-colored tip on it. She was wearing nothing special, just some jeans, and a sleeveless shirt. (I did not create Moody, neither did I create the other characters in this story. Moody was created by "blueBreed" or so I think. Check him/her out on twitter)  
  
However what made this girl look so cute, even though her smile was completely in odds with her looks, were the 2 cute bunny ears and the little rabbit-scut growing out of her ass: A short tuft of fur with the color of her skin. And her nose to top it all off, was just a small pin-point bunny nose, looking more like a small knob instead of a nose.  
  
"oh what a cute little thing you are~" the secretary spoke out in a sultry, firm voice.  
"Just wait there, I will get you on the table" she spoke up before her head disappeared out of Moody sight.  
  
And she reacted just like her name stated it: moody. Her expression was still the same mostly, but she did not bother hiding how angry she was, that people would always think she was not able to do anything on her own, because she was 1 meter high. Without saying a word, and without even giving the secretary time to move around the desk, she tensed her legs and showed off that she did not only look like a bunny, but also had the strength of one by jumping 2-3 meter high into the air and landing feet first and safely on the desk.  
  
She crossed her arms, held her head high in the air in order to show some kind of self-confidence and closed her eyes shut in order to let the woman see, how strong she was, and that she didn't need any help.  
  
The woman was still towering over her, and only when she sat down on her leather seat, which audibly groaned due to the heavy weight, their heads were on eye-level.  
  
"alright, let's get over the formulas then~" she chirped, totally unimpressed of Moody's 3 feet high jump as she placed the papers onto the desk in front of Moody, taking an extra small pen out of the left drawer, since the tall woman used a custom made, larger pen for her equally large hands.  
  
Moody sighed, relaxed her confident stance, and opened her eyes up, kind-off sad that her jump was unanswered by the Goth.  
  
...  
  
* **THROB** * her special appendage pulsed, and Moody's relaxed expression contorted to constricted pupils as she now finally saw the woman in front of her in all her glory. She was sitting 2 feet away, a nonchalant look on the Goth's face, with her left leg sprawled over the right one. However after another throb of her cock and Moody's cheeks beginning to blush, a smug smile crept onto the woman's face.  
  
Moody was like hypnotized by that sight in front of her. That woman wasn't just well-endowed. She was **_STACKED_**. And especially looking totally slutty and out of place for that kind of job.  
  
Beginning with her beautiful hair: Not like the straight pony, was the rest of her hair curly. A few strands of that pitch-black hair reached down to her shoulders on the side of her head. There was a cute purple ribbon on top of her head, and 2 of those Japanese hair-sticks, that put her hair up at the back of her head, like a hair-bun. Those pitch-black hairs behind those hair-sticks however were mixed up with a few, lonely white strands, creating a perfect contrast of black and white on them. And the bun itself wasn't a real bun, a few loose strands of hair also loomed down next to the other loose strands on shoulder-level. Down on her neck was a purple neckband with a skull on front, showing again that the woman was a Goth.  
  
But the best part was yet to come, and that was why Moody's cock was all of a sudden waking up from its slumber. She was wearing a white shirt-blouse, the only thing on her look that made it look like a fitting cloth for her job... Were there not the massive udders of course. Her neckline was showing not one single piece of titflesh. But that's not because the woman wanted to show she had some decency inside of her. It was because that fully closed blouse was now straining the blouse further and caused those massive milk tanks to bulge out of that material like mountains. They were so obscenely big, that even though they squeezed together, half of her waist was hidden behind them as they expanded out to the sides. While the blouse was looking loose on the rest of her upper body and her arms, it was strained so much around her tits that it looked more like a skin-tight body suit around those round spheres. And the worst part of it was, that Moody could exactly see where titflesh and were her bra was. The smug smile on the woman's face told her that she did not give a shit when people could see the outline of her bra and even a slight bulge of her nipples.  
  
Her sleeves were rolled up to elbow length, showing off a tattoo on her left lower arm. Her waist was hidden behind the endless masses of titflesh, but when Moody looked down onto her hips, she knew too well, that her waist was slim and slender. Because there was no way for any hips in this world to look this fucking wide without any slim waist to match it.  
  
Her blouse was tugged under her black skirt... which was also not doing a great job of concealing anything of her hyper-endowed body. The skirt was reaching just above her knees, and Moody knew immediately with the way they strained around her motherly hips, that this woman was forced to take slow and short steps in order to not tear apart that skin-tight material which she called a skirt.  
She had no clue if it was even possible for a human, maybe she isn't even a human? But just like her bra and her tits, did Moody see a clear outline of her pants, that sadly concealed her pussy. Further down the melon-crushing thighs, was a transition from the skirt to her tights or stockings that reached all the way down to her black high heels, which heels were giving the insanely tall woman even a few more inches in height. Those stockings were covered with skulls, and different kind of flower like patterns, also a pitch black color that matched the woman's skirt, her black make-up and her pitch-black hair.  
(Google-search for "Goth-secretary oki oppai" for further visualization)  
  
never in her life had Moody seen a sexier woman than this, that even managed to make her cock throb in anticipation, what it didn't do for a very long time because it already accepted that it will never get to fuck a woman. Sure, every woman was making her a little hard, but never before was it so needy that it grew 4 fcking inches in just 1 throb alone.  
But that woman in front of Moody was awakening deep hidden instincts that she did not want to unleash.  
  
And this was only the first Goth-women of the 5 inhabitants in this mansion.  
  
" _do you like what you see~?_ " the woman broke the silence and changed her crossing legs in a leisurely, seductive pace, before she placed her elbow on the armrest and held her chin with her palm in a teasing way, a know-it-all smile on her face.  
  
That sultry voice, full of affection and tease, managed to wake Moody up from her reverie, who firstly shook her head from side to side to get her head clear.  
  
"I... I don't know what you mean Miss...." she lied and gulped down in shame.  
  
"Well..." she licked around her black lips with the slender-pink tongue that had a piercing right in the middle: "I don't know if you like what you see... **but I sure as hell do~** " she smirked and locked eyes with Moody, who in return could not see through the black pony.  
  
"w-what do you mean?"  
  
"Well...." was the only thing she said before she moved an arm up and pointed a finger towards Moody crotch, prompting the bunny-girl to look down in confusion and then cry out in panic.  
  
"AHHHH~ I' IT'S JUST A... IT'S JUST A BANANA IN MY POCKET!" she cried out, her face blushing as she shot 2 hands down to hide the bulge, that snaked its way down her left thigh, almost reaching her knee. Moody was forced to wear underwear for man, thanks to the masculine appendage between her thighs, which was making it extremely dangerous when it grew out of her boxers...  
  
The woman chuckled in sultry tone "a banana? HA!" she played it off "looks more like an anaconda to me!"  
  
Her heart pumped in her chest and her cock throbbed heavily in appreciation of those kind words, growing another 2 inches in length, causing Moody to let out a cute low squeak, before she spoke up again:  
  
"I-is there a place where I can fill in the formulas...?" her face was now red as a tomato, the only visible hint of her constant depression were the under-eye rings, yet she wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation as fast as possible.  
  
The Goth secretary chuckled in delight, and stood up from her chair "you can do it here little girl~ I will get me some coffee." she remarked, yet her intention was clear. The second she turned around, Moody took in the sight of her massive ass, she could even now see how monstrous her tits were as half of that tit-flesh was pointing out at the sides of her waist.  
  
She was sure, and her cock that grew for 3 more inches with 2 more throbs was also sure, that she purposely walked so leisurely slow in a cat walk to emphasize each ass-check with every single step and causing it to bounce and wobble. The bountiful flesh wiggled so much, that it wasn't even able to stand still in place before the woman took another step, and caused the fat on her ass to wiggle again. Her high heels *CLACKED* on the floor, before she disappeared in another room.  
  
Moody groaned and gulped down; she sat down on the desk and took a hold of the paper, which was, thank god, human-sized. Still a little big for Moody but at least not as big as a paper that this gigantic woman probably used.  
  
Her cock came down from its high fast, the throbbing monster shrunk down with each passing second; Inches after inches it shrunk back up into its nest like a cocoon. The bulge disappeared until it was only 3 inches long and had the width of a 250ml red bull bottle. Her balls also shrunk down to small little eggs, successfully condensing and squeezing the milk of her earlier apple sized nuts into that much smaller testicles, which as a result were now filled with strained tar-thick pure-white cum. Moody was a grower, that was clear, but it still was out of her mind sometimes, that her cock managed to grow from a 3 inches long bottle, into a massive foot long mast... and that only when her cock was restrained in her clothes... When she was naked her cock transformed into a literal abomination.  
  
Her cock growled in protesting throbs, but with no more teasing Goth-material it had no choice but to shrink down. But at least Moody had enough jerking off material for the next few days, or even weeks. That was... if she got the room of course. But when she looked at the formula, it was only one single paper. And the writings on it were only filling up 1/4 of the paper.  
  
It seemed as if it didn't take long for Moody to get her new room. Or maybe...? Her doubting persona returned... what if this was a prank? She lowered her eye-lids and looked closely on the paper, maybe there was something written on an extremely small font, which said that Moody was selling her soul to the devil or something. She even turned the paper around and looked at the back, but she shrugged it all off when she couldn't find anything that would make this contract doubtful.  
  
"We: " ** _Pandora_** , **Goth-Mom** (yes that's her real name), **Koko** , **Goth-Secretary** (yes that's her real name), **_Lucy"_** herby promise that Moody can live in this house for only 50 bucks a month. She doesn't have to pay any electrical-costs, she can eat and drink what's in the house like everyone else, and she will be treated like one of the family.  
  
  
  


_______________________  
*sign here*  
  
  
"what? Are those their real names?" Moody asked herself, but that thought quickly faded as she was totally baffled that this was actually all she had to fill in, in order to live in this mansion.  
The possibility that this was a prank was still high, but Moody just couldn't hold back her smile.  
A smile that she didn't put on for many months now because of how her life sucked.  
A smile that was full of hope of getting a better life now.  
 ** _A smile of joy._**  
  
  
***  
  
"are you done my little girl?" when the stacked Goth-secretary came back, it took Moody all the focus and restrain that she had in her mind to **NOT** look down and watch those huge jugs jiggle.  
"Yes..." she took a small pause "but Miss, could you please stop calling me little girl? I don't really like it if people call me that..."  
"Of course... **_MOOOODY~_** " without feeling any kind of guilt or shame by cranking this girl by calling her "little girl", the secretary kept teasing Moody by elongating her name in an exaggerated sultry fashion, leaving her mouth wide open as she spelled the "o" in Moody to reveal the innards of her mouth and the wide spread perfectly cock-sucking lips.  
  
* **THROB** * her cock pulsed once again in anticipation, growing for 2 full inches in one throb alone as a desire in Moody rose up that wanted to feel those juicy black-lips around her cock. She averted her gaze to the left in shame and squeezed around her crotch area to force her erection away.  
  
"Well then... **MOODY** ~" and again emitting a throb and a 2 inches growth "let's check where your room is, shall we?" the secretary remarked, before she sat down on her leather seat and took a little book out of her drawer and skipped through the pages.  
"HERE!" she found her mark. Considering your height, you will need a human-sized room, which means..." the secretary looked up at Moody for a short duration and set up a faked sad expression. Even though Moody couldn't see the woman's eyes through all of the hair, she knew that they were completely untouched and uncaring, totally in odds with the pretending, sad expression on the secretary's mouth and the perfectly pretended sorrow voice to follow: " _... you can't live in the same floor as me and my sister..."_ * **SIGH** *  
"Koko, Lucy and Pandora will me your room-neighbors Moody; With Lucy right next to you, Pandora right in front of you in the room, and Koko diagonally right next to Pandora."  
* **SIIIIGGGGHHHHHH** * another exaggerated exhale: "... _what a shame_... I really wanted to know you more personally... to find out more about your personality..." her smug smile reappeared on her face in an instant "... ** _and your body~".  
  
_** * **THROB** * and another 3 inches of cock sprung out of its sheath. Moody leaned over, her 2 hands were now pushing against her cock in an attempt to stifle it, but it was fruitless at this point, because her small hands failed miserably to hide the bulge in her trousers that went down to her knee, with still more room to grow. Moody looked at the wide-spread grin on the woman's face, her own expression a mix of restrained lust, shame, and pain. She needed to look away ASAP, or else... she didn't know. Would it be called rape, if she yanked her cock out and jumped dick-first through those plump black lips? She teased her after all, right? Or maybe this slutty Goth even wanted her to finally let loose and take her fat ass from behind? Or what if... this was only a trick? Maybe they only have this much money for that mansion, because they tease everyone that comes here to the point, that they can't hold it anymore, then end up raping one of the Goth-girls, giving the inhabitants a fat few-thousand-dollar fee.  
  
This could ruin Moody's life for real now...  
  
But those lips... So perfectly rounded, **fat** , and **black**. She wanted to see how that black lip-stick was stained all over the crotch of her cock. She wanted to see her throat-slime covered cock; she wanted to see that belly in front of her getting inflated with her jizz.... And what she especially wanted to see was what was hidden behind that black pony... What did those eyes hide...?  
  
The desire grew just like her dick, and the secretary watched the struggle on Moody's face with a smug, unimpressed grin of self-confidence. A few seconds she waited and relished in the moment, teasing someone as cute as Moody was always so fun to watch, and it was even better, because when Moody was close to reaching her limit and fuck her throat, the secretary stood up, and walked past the desk, leaving Moody dumbstruck on the spot, before she was woken up from her reverie:  
  
"come now, I will lead you to your room" she said, not even bothering to look over her shoulder and to wait. She just kept walking, forcing Moody to follow the woman and her wiggling ass with her erection. The poor little bunny had to follow her clumsily. Her upper body was bent forward in an almost 90 degree angle from her crotch, because her cock growled in her trousers. It wanted to shot up and stay stiff like the obelisk it was meant to be, it wanted to show this smug woman in front of her, what it was really capable of by showing its **_real_** size. But those stupid jeans were denying it. And in order to stifle the cock that was forced to bend down painfully, she had to make up for it, by walking clumsily like she did now.  
  
She followed the secretary woman for about 1 whole minute. The fancy surroundings of the mansion were lost on Moody, because her eyes were focused on that massive ass the entire walk long. The woman walked in front of her with total self-awareness and pride. Her heels clacked loudly on the ground with each step until long lastly she indicated that they reached Moody's new room by turning around. Moody craned her head up to look at the 4 times taller woman in confusion. The hallways were made tall enough for the secretary-Goth and the Goth-mom to walk by without having to crouch down, yet the doors were still looking human. In contrast to the big hallway they almost looked like dwarf-doors. The woman's face was almost concealed by her huge rag. Moody's mind was feeling dizzy and her eyes were half-lidded and glazy, she groaned and hissed her tired eyes twitched in desperation as if they were asking:  
  
"please let me fuck that smug smile out of your face". But the secretary was not impressed by Moody's needy expression at all.  
"Here is your room, **Moody** ~" she declared before she took the key out of her skirt and was kind enough to open the door for Moody herself, considering the bunny's dizzy state. She crouched down, gave the bunny girl the key, who picked it up with a trembling hand.  
  
"Get yourself some rest. It's still 4 AM after all.  
And considering Pandora's sleep rhythm, because she always plays games and watches anime all night, despite her mother's repetitive scolding that 12 AM was sleep time, you have time to sleep until 11 AM. But then you have to come downstairs and meet the rest of the family in a family-breakfast." She declared and stood up, preparing to leave Moody, who was already walking trembling towards the doorframe.  
  
  
"OH WAIT!" The Goth-secretary paused and crouched down again to reach down with one hand and suddenly pinched the massive bulge on Moody's thigh with her fingers, who in return let out a moan and a stream of precum, that stained her trousers.  
  
" ** _Welcome to the Goth-house~_** " she added one last time with her sultry tone, before she walked away and left Moody on her place, a shudder running down her spine as she needed a few seconds to move again from that slight pinch. It was the first time that someone than she, herself, touched her cock... Even though it was through clothes, her cock appreciated it a lot...  
  
She groaned heavily as she stepped into her room and closed the door shut, so lost in her dizzy mind that she forgot to lock the door...  
She didn't even look at her new home, at the L-shaped couch in the middle, the massive plasma-TV on the wall, her comfy king-sized bed, the pitch-black colored walls, and a big-ass closet. And the many, many other few golden items that decorated the room. Moody's eyes were fixated at the bed, which she just jumped onto face-first, too tired and desperate to even realize that the bed and actually the whole room was just as big as the secretary's desk, which forced her to jump 3 feet high into the air to reach it. The bed was massive, yet it seemed as if the pillows and bedcover was human-sized. She took a nearby pillow and pulled it towards her before she sunk her face into it, her hands were balled to fists, as her erection throbbed against her trousers and the bed.  
"I can't do it...." she thought in her mind "not on my very first day... They will find out... They will smell it... and then they will hate me and kick me out if I jerk off now..."  
  
She waited and waited... her cock pulsed mightily for 5 long minutes, as the pictures of the Goth-security kept coming up in her mind.  
  
She hissed and groaned against the pillow, even going as far as to biting onto it when a picture of the woman's bubbly wiggling ass came up in her mind.  
  
But then Moody fell silent suddenly. The throbs of her cock weakened for 30 long seconds, every pulse making it throb less desperate than before until it came to a halt at 30 seconds. The last faint throb was accommodated with a groan of protest from her cock, once again it was not allowed to release its load, and neither her cock nor her balls were happy about the fact that Moody was trying to neglect her bunny genes that desired to breed every day. The bunny girl was already punishing it enough by using her hands over and over again, instead of a fresh pussy.  
  
But she had the upper hand after all. She controlled and decided when she wanted to cum and when not. And when she decided that she will definitely not jerk off at the very first day in her new home, then she will not do that. Her cock had no other choice but to shrink down again. That massive anaconda in her jeans was sliding just like a snake, slowly but surely the straining bulge disappeared inches after inches until that monstrous bitchbreaker shrunk down to a 3 inches long flaccid dick.  
  
Reason for that sudden success was that Moody fell asleep. She was groaning and hissing, her body was so fucking tired and exhausted after all this ordeal that she just loosened the balled fists, and fell to sleep like a child.  
  
The cute little 1 meter tall bunny was sleeping like an angel, lovely sleeping noises, murmurs and breaths escaped the tiny girl's throat and mouth. That was totally in odds with the Moody just 5 minutes ago with a cock that would even put a horse to shame. She herself did not even know why she had such a cock between her knees. And since her single-mother gave Moody away when she was just 6, with the reason "she is too good for someone like me, please take care of her" (no clue what she exactly meant with that), she couldn't even ask her, why she was like this. And her father probably left her after finding out she was born with a dick. A tiny one at that. It was always so small, and Moody had no problem with hiding it, but her balls kept growing bigger, in odds with her cock for some reason.  
  
But one special day, when moody woke up with a fat bulge rising high in the air concealed by the bedcover, indicating her first-ever erection, she realized... Her dick was flaccid the whole time. The size of her testicles made much more sense on that morning. And to make things even worse, her genitals started to grow after that day. With that, did also her desire grow. It was as if the start of puberty activated Moody's bunny-genes in her body. She attended to school, even had some friends without any problems, until that day a sudden desire changed everything. She looked at a girl, and her cock twitched, she looked at the teachers and her cock twitched. And she even looked at her educator, who was like a mother for Moody... and her cock twitched. Every girl she encountered (who was 16 or older) did make Moody's mind feel dizzy and left her cock tingling.  
  
Her cock needed to **fuck** and **breed**. And only when Moody was 18 and watched a few sexual-lessons and found out about the world of porn, she realized that she needed to **fuck** and **breed**.  
  
How it all went did I mention before. No single girl even wanted to touch that tiny bunny. They needed real men, and Moody wasn't one of them. If they just allowed Moody to show how much of a "man" she really is by pulling down her pants, they would finally realize... But it never came to that situation sadly. Moody didn't even have the chance to explain anything to them, since they just ignored her and walked past her.  
This left her now a few years later with the age of 20 in this condition. A hunger to breed and sate those desires day after day overcame her mind, that she neglected by jerking off.  
  
But now she was in a mansion with 5 stacked up Goth-women (what she did not know yet of course, she only saw one) and only ONE OF THEM ALONE was able to make Moody feel like she never did before. Never did she want to fuck so badly in her life.  
The secretary played around with the bunny like she desired, and she used her assets like weapons. She teased her so much even that Moody could now sleep in peace after this long ordeal. But the teasing of the Goth-secretary wasn't the only reason Moody slept like an angel now. She didn't sleep one sec on this night. She worked up to 12 AM, took the bus home which took one hour. She packed all her shit, which took another hour, then had to travel another 2 hours to get to this mansion in the outskirts and even in that 2 hour long travel she didn't get any sleep, because she had to swap busses and trains like every 15 minutes.  
  
And the Goth-secretary gave her mind the rest and sent her straight into sleep.  
  
***  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"UHHHH~ w-what's going on..." the sleepy Moody asked when a strange voice woke her up from her slumber.  
  
"....ey.... hey..... HEEEEYYYYYYY.... **LITTLE GIRLLLLLLLL** "  
her eyes shot open and her cock throbbed in anticipation when she picked up the last 2 words... Moody turned around in light speed and propped her head up to look up at the secretary woman... But she wasn't there, so she trailed her eyes down the still shouting out voice that woke her up at 5 AM in the morning until she looked at the girl... and "girl" fit much better this time around because Moody was finally looking onto a girl that looked more "human" than the secretary. And that because of the mere reason that she was not 4 meter tall. The girl in front of her was just 1.58 meter high, and Moody was glad that not everyone was a giant in this house. That gladness turned to fright however, when she looked down past the girl's head; Further down the straight bob hair-style that went down her chin on the sides of her head and a pony that reached just above her eyes; Past the pitch-black eyelids, the black eye-shadow and those juicy dark-purple lips.  
  
Under a black choker, the girl wore nothing more than a bra. A black pitched bra supported her fat juicy double-d tits. Her well-trained pale abs was in the open. The black skirt she wore was even shorter than the secretary's, so much even that it showed of the black pants covering her pussy. Her feet up to her middle-thighs were covered with a skin-tight black-white lined stocking, showing off a little of her pale skin above it, while the stocking's were connected to the skirt with 2 bands on each leg.  
  
Moody was so baffled that not even her cock could react to the sexy sight in front of her. She just looked at the girl in front of her, who in return showed off her self-confidence by prompting 2 hands on her waist. A smug grin was on her face, almost the same as the secretary woman, but Moody had a really strange and different feeling... While the secretary woman's smug smile looked like she was just enjoying seeing other people struggle, was this smile in front of her looking like she wanted to dominate and tease Moody to her limits. She wore that outfit right in front of a stranger that she had never seen before, yet her expression was full of confidence and it seemed like she wasn't even ashamed. As if she was aware of her assets. And considering the height and look of the woman, Moody immediately thought about one of the young daughters. The girl in front of her didn't even look much older than Moody herself. She was even looking younger, maybe 18 or 19 years old. But considering the Goth's expression, it was clear that she had no ounce of respect for older people.  
  
After locking eyes with the dumbstruck Moody, she finally started to shift in place and rotated her body in a leisurely pace, showing Moody off what she packed, before she stood still when her ass faced the bunny-girl. She looked over her shoulder, a half-lidded seductive smile on her face as she pushed her ass back and wiggled it from side to side, causing Moody's mouth to fall open in disbelief at the sight of her perfectly shaped-rump. It was filled with fat and muscles on every available part of her butt, and she loved it. Then she placed her hands on her thighs, and slowly bent down further and further, until her whole back was out of Moody's sight and the only thing she could see was that perfectly shaped pale ass in the open. The new position pushed the skirt up and off that rump.  
(Google-search for "Koko Goth rule 34" for further visualization)  
  
  
"ehhhh.. Miss...."  
Her back shot up again and she looked over her shoulder  
"oh miss you say~ no... you can call be Koko my little girl~" she replied in a sultry tone, not even stopping the strip-tease that she gave Moody.  
"ehhh Koko... what are you doing... and why are you in my room?" she asked perplexed, but not able to hide the delight of that strip-tease. The first one and probably best one she experienced.  
  
"oh that?" she asked, bent down again and shook her ass from side to side "that's just my morning-work-out-session. And why? Oh well... I don't think you mind, or do you?" she asked and walked backwards towards Moody before she hit the edge of the bed, and without any reluctance, sat down with her ass on Moody's calfs, always keeping that professional, and teasing attitude. Moody watched in awe. The Goth teen was just sitting on her, her bubbly ass used Moody's small calfs as a seat and encompassed those slender legs with the massive amount of ass flesh. She sat straight, allowing Moody to astonish the well-trained back of the Goth in front of her. It was clear that she really takes care of her body, and that the "work-out" wasn't just an excuse to make a strip-tease in front of Moody. She craned her head and looked down over her shoulder towards the baffled Moody. She loved teasing, and the adorable bunny-girl was the perfect target, but she was also asking herself why the little bunny was shivering and groaning so much until it all was clear when she saw something shifting around in the corners of her eyes. Her seducing gaze contorted to a smug, malicious smile: "I see~ that's an interesting turn of events..." she remarked as her eyes darted down to the trouser snake on Moody.  
  
"it' Nghh~ it's just a... a-"  
"a banana?" Koko interrupted her and locked eyes with Moody.  
"a **big-fat, extra long** **_banana_**?" she asked again, the sound of her sultry voice causing her cock to throb again, and Moody realized that any pretence was meaningless in eyes of the Goth on top of her.  
" **You want me to touch it?** "She cooed, letting Moody's heart beat in her chest and gulp down: "wh-w-w-what?" she thought she heard something wrong. Did the girl ask her if she could touch her cock?  
" **Do you want me to touch your banana?** " she asked again, this time a little more clear for Moody.  
  
The bunny blushed and her whole body was heating up at the mere thought, that someone else than herself was finally going to touch her dick for real! Not like the secretary did. She nodded eagerly, not even ashamed of giving into the Goth who in return only widened her smug smile.  
She twisted around, her tits on full display now before she slowly leaned down with her upper body, squeezing her tits around her biceps to further push them out before her hand touched Moody's thigh and leisurely trailed upwards.  
"Ohhhh~" Moody sighed as a shiver run down her spine, until Koko's hand was now right on her crotch, she lifted her hand up gently, and SLOWLY lowered it down until her palm hovered just 1 inches over the bulge of her cock. Moody gulped down and looked at that hand, which was so close to her cock, but she didn't lower down, she was stuck in place for some reason. Her desperate face glared up towards Koko who only chuckled in delight. Her cock throbbed in protest and tried to pulse its way up towards that pale hand. It yearned for that foreign touch but with no success, thanks to the stupid trousers. Her hand slowly drove down in an agonizingly slow pace, leaving Moody more desperate than ever.  
"MNGhhh~ what a massive cock you posses my little girl~"*THROB*  
"I just imagine how hard it must be for you to hide that fat long thing..." *THROB*  
"And the smell... MNghhh~ Such a masculine smell...." *THROB*  
"... it's making my pussy wet...." *THROB*  
"I want to fuck it so badly~" *THROB-THROB-THROB*  
her hand lowered down slower and slower while she teased Moody until it was only 1 centimeter over her cock-bulge. Moody immediately closed her eyes shut to prepare her mind for the pleasure that was to come of that tender hand.  
  
And she felt something finally, but not what she desired. The weight of Koko's body was suddenly gone from her legs and she opened her eyes in confusion, only to see Koko standing in front of the bed again, her back facing Moody as she stretched her body.  
  
"MNGHHHH~ that was a good workout-session. times up my little girl." she said, the teasing and sultry voice vanished into thin air as she walked towards the door, leaving Moody dumbstruck for a few seconds, until she heard her own door opening up:  
"w-WAIT! You- you can't just leave me like that. What should I do now?" she asked desperately, and picked up Koko's attention, who looked over her shoulder with a smug smile: "you could learn to lock your door next time. Welcome to the Goth-mansion~" she added one last time, before she walked out of the room, slammed the door shut, and left poor desperate Moody with a throbbing erection on the bed.  
  
If this kept up, this might become even worse than her earlier life; she thought as she once again turned to her stomach, sunk her head into the pillow and tried to calm her erection down. Just like before, it took her 5 minutes to fall asleep and her cock was forced to shrink down for the 3rd time of the day...  
  
Until 1 hour later she was interrupted again...  
  
The way Moody woke up was much different than last time however. It was actually reminding her of her mother when she didn't give her away when she was 6.  
A big, yet soft palm caressed Moody's own hair, and that soft palm was accommodated with an angle-like motherly voice. "Welcome to my mansion, Moody" the Goth-mom said gently "do you mind talking to me for a few minutes?"  
Even if she wanted to keep sleeping, Moody just couldn't ignore that gentle voice, that reminded her so much of her mother, so she forced herself to lift her face off the pillow and look to the side at the Goth-Mom who was sitting down next to the bed and leaned down to caress Moody's head. And that position was necessary, because the Goth-mom was another tall woman in the house. Not as tall as the secretary, but still taller than the ordinary man. She was 7'2 feet tall to be exact. And when Moody looked at the woman who possessed a caring voice that reminded her of her mother, she realized again, that this was the Goth-house.  
  
This woman did not look like an angel. Not at all.  
  
A white pony covered her eyes just like it did with her sister. The rest of her hair was a contrast, a pitch-black bundle of straight hair behind her ear reached all the way down to her hips. 2 lonely bundles of hair in front of her ears reached down over her shoulder, sitting and resting on her jugs. Big loops hung under her ear as earrings, and like the rest of the house, did the Goth-mom had black lipsticks. Not like the others however she also possessed a tiny beauty mark a little bit to the right and under her lips. She wore a spider web necklace made of Nylon-cord with a ring in the apex-point of the spider web. Further down were her tits...  
And compared to her sister, the secretary, there was no blouse that held them hidden.  
She had a pitch-black open-back slash neck low-cut dress that reached down all the way to her calfs, cut into sharp triangle tips on the bottom to give her more of a Goth-look. (To be honest I have no clue if that's the real name of the dress). The dress was also covered her arms, reaching down to her hands and looking like fingerless gloves. It was the one were the dress isn't supported by her shoulder, but more like by her biceps and tits. It all hung down a little, revealing an upper portion of her pale back and of course her milk tanks. It looked like the whole upper half of her tits was bared open. And to Moody's demise and her cock's fortune she could see clearly, that it actually was the half mark of her tits. Reason was, moody could see the outline of the Goth-moms nipples. And that's because... she wore no bra. Nothing pulled those tanks together, that fed 3 beautiful children. They loomed down a little, yet still were secured in the dress. Moody was sure that this mother left many other mothers envious. Only god knows how much milk she has stored in them, and Moody might find out sooner or later...  
  
And of course, in order to tease everyone that walked past her a little more, she had a leather belt around her waist, tightened and adorned with steel studs, a buckle and clasps that showed off her slim waist, which extended to her wide child-bearing hips. The leather boots were in contrast to her sister's high-heels, fitting to her role. The dress itself seemed loose, yet the juicy, wide hips and the ass managed to tent the dress around her bubbly butt.  
(Google-search for "gothmom rule 34" for further visualization)  
  
Moody was fixated on those pale white jugs for 20 long seconds, a wide agape mouth and constricted pupils analyzed the flesh in front of her while the Goth-mom saw it all. She saw the gaze on her tits, and yet she could only chuckle.  
  
After giving Moody time astonish her busty tits, she imitated a sound as if she was clearing her throat:" HMNGHH!" which got Moody's attention immediately. Her eyes darted up to the white pony, trying to look through the hair into her eyes, but she couldn't, just like with the secretary. Her face blushed at the realization that she was once again giving in to her desires.  
  
"I- I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Shhhhhh~" the Goth-mom reached forward and placed one finger on Moody's mouth to silence her, leaving Moody totally dumbstruck as silence overcame the room.  
  
"...you like breasts, don't you?" she asked in a whispering gentle voice, prompting Moody to nod her head slowly in confirmation. It set a smile on the Goth-mom's face, not the ones of Koko or the secretary, more like a motherly, caring smile, in which Moody thought she was in good hands. And her cock thought so, too, because it grew without any hint of shame.  
  
"Well then" the mother spoke up and reached forward to pick Moody up on each of her armpits and lift the petite bunny-girl up. Moody would rage in protest if someone did this to her. She hated it if people treated her like a child, but the mere thought of what was to come kept her silence in anticipation. She was howled up, her feet dangling in the air as the Goth mother stood up, walked towards the couch, sat down and then... placed Moody on her lap.  
  
Moody sat on the woman's legs like it was a seat, a too large seat. The Goth-mother's thick thighs were3-4 times bigger than moody own, showing off most of them on the sides. And Moody's head... While Moody used the lap like a cushion, the Goth-mom's tits used Moody's head as a cushion. It had a much bigger contrast though: Moody fit onto her lap. Her tits however were each bigger than Moody's head, and the best part was yet to come. Moody saw a hand retreating from her arm pit and reaching over her head, stopping right at the hem of the dress around Goth-mom's tits.  
  
"w-w-wait. are you-?" she took a deep gulp and stuttered, the Goth-mom only chuckled at Moody's reaction, before she slipped 4 fingers into the hem of the dress and pulled it down and over Moody's head.  
  
  
*THROB* her cock approved.  
  
Moody saw only white for a second, and then black. White as in the pale fat jugs hanging down, and black as in no fucking light was coming through the fat masses of flesh. She could feel the weight of those huge jugs on her head and a question came into her mind: "how can she live with these things?" each of them was probably weighing more than a water melon. They were still soft and jiggling like jelly, yet still she felt the pressure on her head.  
  
The Goth-mom reached up and placed her palms under each tit, and slowly lifted them up. Her hands rose, yet the tits stayed in place, instead they deformed while her hand slowly disappeared in the soft flesh of her tits. But when her whole hands were encompassed to the point that not even her wrist was visible in the tit-flesh, did she manage to lift them up and let Moody see the room again, before she saw white and black again when the Goth-mom let her tits go with a delighted chuckle.  
  
Up and down they went. Moody saw white-black-light a few times and her cock throbbed each time those jugs fell on and over her head. She had no single clue why the Goth-mom did this, but she sure as hell had no reason to complain.  
  
After a few dozen times of playing around and chuckling, the Goth Mom changed her grip and placed her hands in the apex of her jugs and pulled them to the side to reveal Moody's face, allowing Moody to see a line of light in front of her, as if it was a tunnel. That tunnel was the pale flesh of the Goth-moms tits however. She craned her head down and looked at Moody: "Oh my... you do like breasts a lot, don't you Moody?" she asked delighted when she saw the heavy breathing, blushing and gasping mess in the valley of her pale tits.  
"y- Yes..." she managed to reply before she took another deep breath of exhaustion "b- but why are you doing this... I just moved in..." she asked.  
"Well..." the mother chuckled again "you filled in the contract, and I promised that I will treat you as a part of the family Moody. You are like my own daughter now! I will try to give you everything you desire from now on!" Moody's heard thumped in her chest and her cock throbbed as silly thoughts overcame her mind. But that anticipation faded immediately when the Goth-mom continued with a chuckle: "as long as it's appropriate of course! We don't want any trouble after all!"  
  
"But that's not what I am here for moody... It's still about 6 AM after all! My sister told me that you were really exhausted and tired when you came here!"  
A straight lie. She was, that was true, but it seemed as if the sister kept something secret... something that she did to Moody.  
"So let me inform you about the house and it's inhabitants, and then you can go back to sleep!" she said in a bright voice, probably not aware yet, that Moody will have a hard time sleeping after what the Goth-mom did to her cock.  
"So... Let's start with the most problematic one... KOKO!" *THROB* the mere mention of her name brought back the memories from before...  
"She is 19 years old and she really.... how should I say it... likes to tease new inhabitations... She is the reason most of them left after only a few days or weeks... So please! Lock your door at night!"  
That's an advice, she might have needed a little earlier, but well.

"What she does for a living... not much to be honest. Except going to school, she likes to cosplay in her free time."  
"And then there is Lucy, 23 years old the middle-oldest of by children. She can be really rude sometimes, but I know that deep-down she is really kind-hearted! I am her mother after all! But besides that good-side I can only advice you to not go near her. She insults everyone that comes close to her, and newcomers are her favorite targets! She does nothing to be honest. She said she wants to be left alone in her room all day, so I can't tell you much about her! Oh, and she has a boyfriend actually. If he is with him, please don't enter her room! She almost threatened to kill me when I did it once, but I am sure she was just joking. Or at least I hope so...  
  
My oldest daughter, Pandora, 26 years old, is not like the other 2! She is a little introvert and doesn't talk much. She already finished school, and didn't find a job yet, so she is at home all day. I tried to occupy her by telling her she could come shopping with me but she always declines :(  
  
She is really lazy and does near to nothing in the household. The only thing she does is watching some "anime" or whatever it's called and plays games. To be honest I think I lost connection to her at some point of puberty. She doesn't talk much to me and I don't really know what she is doing all the time, except that some boys come over sometimes. HMMMM.... What could they be doing...?" she asked perplexed." Moody knew the answer immediately, but it seemed as if her mother had no clue at all. Also considering the way she talks, it seemed as if her mother did not really know much at all, as if her brain was always absent.  
  
"But I still love her nonetheless! She is my daughter after all! My sister- well, you already know her, she is working as a receptionist in this house, that's why she can live here for free! And then there's me!" she smiled brightly "I am the mother of those 3 beautiful blessed children. I lead the house and I earn money by writing novels! Dark novels! And they are pretty popular! I take care of everything! I make food, go shopping, and pay for everything. I do everything for my children! And now also for you Moody!" she looked down with a motherly smile.  
  
"and that's it!" she remarked as she stood up and picked Moody up like a puppet on her armrests, before she brought her back to the bed and laid her down. Moody watched in awe at the massive pale cumtanks in front of her, and how shamelessly the mother reached under her tits at the hem of her dress and pulled it over the bottom half of her tits again, to "conceal" them in her own way.  
  
"Well then... that's it Moody. Welcome to the Goth-house! If you need something, tell me!" she said while turning around and walking towards the door, leaving moody dumbstruck at first and mesmerized by the bouncing ass, until the opening door picked up her attention:  
"W-WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY-... my...."  
The mother turned around, and looked at Moody; she craned her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin in question: "you're what?" she asked totally innocent without any clue "is there something I should bring you Moody?"  
Moody gulped down, and tried to steady her breath  
"n-no it's nothing Miss. I- I will go to sleep now" she suppressed her need,  
"mother will do Moody!" she declared with a smile before she walked out and closed the door.  
  
Moody watched at the closed door for a few more seconds.  
  
"Did she not see it?" she asked perplexed before she leaned over and looked at the monstrous bulge in her trousers. "is this woman for real?!" she asked herself, but kicked the idea right out of her brain, as a yawn reminded her of her exhaustion. She turned around, and for the 3rd time of the day managed to sleep and suppress her erection...  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
"OUUUCCCCHHHHH!" Moody suddenly woke up, this time not as easy as the other 2 times. Her eyes constricted immediately as an unbearable pain in her crotch region forced her to reach down, grab onto her 2 balls as if trying to nurse them. She was lost for words, literally, because shouting out in pain was the only thing she could do after getting a kick into her testicles. But at least it managed to wake her up much faster.  
  
"w-what the fuck?!" Moody stuttered in pain before she turned around on her back and looked at the sudden new girl standing on her bed right in front of her. She was standing spread legged and both hands on her waist in an arrogant, superior manner as she looked down at Moody.  
  
She just stared, not even bothering to give Moody an explanation of why she just burst into her room and kicked her right into her balls, waiting a few seconds before she lifted her foot again and placed it on Moody's crotch again: "you have a cock?" she asked in a chilling, cool voice.  
  
"Y-yes..." Moody replied, now stuttering in fear as **_Lucy_** had her feet daringly on her balls, close to pushing them down...  
  
But she didn't press down yet. And Moody's pain in her loins started to calm down, which meant.... she could now focus more on the actual looks of the girl in front of her...  
  
  
It was the Goth house... and no matter how much her balls hurt right now... she couldn't ignore the fact that a brand new, hot looking Goth-girl was now in front of her. And it made her cock throb once again...  
  
The girl above frowned her eyebrows, pushing her arrogant look one level higher when she felt that something was coming to live right under her foot.  
  
And she did not like that at all.  
  
"AHHH! WAIT! STOP! IT HURTS!!!" the little bunny cried out once again as Lucy grounded her foot on Moody's testicles for a few seconds before she let go a little, her foot still on her balls however.  
  
"Are you seriously getting hard by looking at me?" Lucy asked out of nowhere, her cool, lifeless expression still the same.  
  
And the answer was clear. At this point this question could also have been a rhetorical question considering Lucy's looks.  
She was wearing more than Koko did, but yet somehow she didn't. It was hard to tell, because she had enough decency to wear a shirt... A shirt with short sleeves, a shirt that was loose over her body, a shirt that only reached down to her belly button because it actually hung over her fat milk tanks... and a shirt... that was not a shirt at all. It was a fish-net shirt and it actually showed off more skin, than hiding it. It should have been still more than Koko who only wore a bra... Were there not Lucy's own "bra", or to be precise the black "tube top" that she wore under her fish-net shirt. Considering how much it covered however it should be called a "tube bra" (does that even exist?). It wasn't even covering her tits and her belly button; it looked like it was just strapped over her nipples. As if she put on a tape around her tits and torso. Its width was ridiculously small. Only 4 inches wide it covered 2 inch of her upper titflesh and 2 inch of her lower tit-flesh. Not in a long shot enough to cover her massive milkers at all. And especially not enough for Moody who could look up and see the massive amounts of underboob-flesh through the loose fish-net shirt.  
  
And the "tube-bra" was small. It was fucking tiny at this point. It strained her tits so much that some of her titflesh even bulged out over the upper hem of that tape. Her tits were not larger than her mother's or that of her aunts... but that was only because they were both taller. Lucy was just 5'5 tall, and considering the difference in height, she had much bigger jugs than her mother and her aunt. Her belly showed small signs of fat on them. Just a slight amount that showed off that she is not doing something as annoying as exercise like Koko...  
  
Moody wanted to feel them... She wanted to feel them massaging her cock...  
But what she also wanted was that face that was almost out of her sight because of the massive milk tanks. Her pitch-black hair was short, just as short as Koko's but a total mess. Waves of it went to the left, to the right, away of her head and 2 strands even darted to her own cheek. (I am bad at describing, sorry). She had heavy eyeliners on her eyes, almost cat-like, and her eyebrows were short, going from wide to narrow that matched her angry and pissed look. However, unlike the rest of the family Lucy had no lipsticks on her lips. Not that she needed some; she looked cute and sexy enough without them. But like her mother did she posses a beauty mark to the left of her mouth over her chin. Her ears pointed out of her messy hair and showed 2 outer earrings on each ear. Her waist was slim and her hips were extremely wide. Just like her mother and the rest: perfect for child-bearing. Her skin-tight dark-red leggings were evidence since they pronounced her thick, busty thighs, looking almost like they were too short for the busty girl. And it actually was. Moody could not see it yet, but a quarter of her ass was literally sticking out of her leggings. Poor Lucy couldn't find any better clothes that were short enough for her 5'5 frame, yet also wide enough for her massive ass, so she had to stick with that.  
And at last, to fulfill her angry Goth-like look, she had pitch-black bracelets on each sleeve and one around her neck that had silver spikes on it.  
(Can't find any pic of her in the internet, so I will post a link. hopefully I won't get banned for this:  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EkKXUOrUwAEBoB9?format=jpg&name=large made by honeyboyy)  
  
Even if Moody didn't want to, because she didn't want another kick in her testicles, she couldn't control her cock which throbbed again and again the longer she stared at the busty girl in front of her.  
  
Lying was meaningless, the foot on her cock and balls was already sensing Moody's throbs. And each throb was pulsing against Lucy's bare foot, which made it feel even better for Moody. She did her very best to NOT moan out in this very moment.  
"y- Yes..." she gulped down and answered, preparing herself for the worst. Yet suddenly nothing came. Lucy lifted her feet off her testicles and jumped off the bed, walking out before she stood still on the doorway "then keep dreaming. No one would ever want to fuck with you. Mother told me to wake you up for breakfast, so hurry up" she declared, hitting Moody hard with her words, because the bunny new they were true, before she left and did not even bother closing the door.  
  
Moody just laid there for a few more seconds, thinking about the words of Lucy and also the looks of her...  
And she was sure now. She couldn't walk like this anymore, not when every single girl in this mansion made her cock hard. So before walking out, she went to her suitcase, and opened it up, throwing everything out until she found what she needed: Underpants. But not the ones she wore right now. She was aware that there are probably 5 hot Goth-girls downstairs, and therefore she had to take action!  
  
She hated it... It was short, it was tiny, it pinched her balls and cock, but what it especially did, was hiding her erection. It didn't look much different than underwear for woman at this point, and it might have been one as well, yet it was much wider around her crotch region, allowing her to hide her balls and her flaccid cock behind it. Her FLACCID cock and NOT-GROWN balls... There was nothing that could fully conceal Moody's full erection after all.  
  
Moody pulled her trousers and her boxers down.  
With her bottom half now bare she looked down and stared challenging on her now flaccid cock:  
"I HATE YOU!" she spit out, and as if her cock had a mind on its own it throbbed at Moody's insult in protest, immediately growing 3 inches with a flex alone that caused Moody to panic.  
She did definitely not want it to reach its full erection. And it could, because nothing covered it up. So she acted fast and slipped her tight pants through her legs before she yanked it upwards and successfully suffocated her cock and balls, before they could do anything silly.  
She followed with her trousers just as quick just to be sure and looked down at her successful job, her cock was straining against the tight pants, yet the tightness seemed to be a success: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" she talked once again to her cock, before she walked out of her room and took a deep gulp to prepare herself for the breakfast and the girls that would be around the table with her...

However. A problem occurred much faster than Moody expected.  
  
Just when she was about to close her own door, the door right in front of her to Pandora's room opened up. With a hand on her mouth she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, before she made out the dumbstruck Moody right in front of her. But she didn't pay her much attention. She kept rubbing her eyes with one hand, and rose the other before she said "Oh hey!" totally emotionless. Then she walked past Moody and minded her own business, which in this case was walking downstairs and eating breakfast before she would go back to watching anime and play some games.  
  
Moody did not have it as easy as Pandora, though. Any hope that at least one inhabitant of the house wasn't stacked and made her cock hard was proven wrong when she saw Pandora. It throbbed heavily against the new pants.  
  
Apart from the see through stockings and the too tight hot-pants that pointed out her thick thighs and ass, and the grey tank-top that had too much trouble trying to hold her fat tits in them, her face was beautiful. One side of her head was cut in a Mohawk, totally bare while the rest of her long hair was falling down the other side, partly concealing her left eye, which had heavy eyeliner on it. The one ear that was bared open thanks to the Mohawk had 3-4 earrings on them; her lipstick was a mix of grey and black, the lower lip having a grey color and the upper lip a black color. And of course, thanks to her mother, a beauty mark on her left cheek.  
(I still suck at describing, so just Google-search for "Pandora oki oppai")  
  
it was surprising Moody that someone was ignoring her in the mansion considering all the other women in here. And she was glad, that Pandora was not really giving a shit about Moody at all. Because Moody was so dumbstruck of her swaying ass from behind, that she did not even meet up with Pandora's lazy greeting with an own "hey" of her. Thankfully Pandora was much more focused on getting downstairs and tanking some energy to lose herself in another day of gaming and anime.  
  
Only after 20 meters when Pandora's body disappeared off the hallway, did Moody wake up from her slumber and slowly followed her downstairs.  
  
It was odd for her to eat breakfast with a totally different family and that on her very first day. She was nervous and shy, already thinking about how it would go. And she was so lost in thinking, that her cock once again was forced to calm down.  
  
But even the thoughts and doubts vanished out of her mind when she finally saw the "table" that had the breakfast on it. And considering how big the table actually was and how much food was on there, Moody had a strange idea that more than half of the foot will get thrown into the trash afterwards. There was literally everything on the table. A massive tower of pancakes, too much bacon, different kind of cereals, boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, French toast, etc. So much even that Moody couldn't even see it all.  
  
The table was rectangular in shape, meaning 2 could sit on each long sight and 1 could sit on each small sight. Exactly for 6 persons.  
  
Goth-mom was sitting on the top lone chair. Her sister was sitting in front of her on the other lone chair. Pandora and Lucy sat next to each other's and (what a surprise) the chair next to Koko was free.  
  
"Come here Moody~" a teasing voice said and tapped on the chair right next to her "I keep this chair free only for you~" Koko said as she looked at Moody in a seducing way.  
Moody would have loved to protest, and tell the Goth-mom that this was not a good idea, yet it was her first day and her very first family breakfast with the rest. So without saying a word, she obeyed, but just when she was about to sit next to Koko, did a motherly voice stop her "I don't think that's such a good idea, don't you think Koko?"  
  
"whhhaaaattt??? I don't know what you mean mom..." Koko replied in a complete ironic way, causing her mother to roll her eyes.  
"You do know! I don't want that she leaves like the rest on the very first day! Lucy, could you be so kind to change seats with Koko?" she asked and faced Lucy now, who only growled in annoyance: "HELL NO!" was the only thing she said, and it was enough for the Goth-mom to now dig in further.  
"Pandora... could you please...?" her face directed Pandora now, who was right next to her on the right.  
"Nghhh...If I have to...." she sighed in annoyance, yet obeyed, setting a smile on her mother's face.  
  
"Now then! Now that everyone is gathered I have some words to say! If you didn't know yet, we have a new guest! Moody will be part of the family from now on so treat her like one as well!" she said while looking at Lucy and Koko daringly, "This means no teasing..." she looked at Koko "and no insulting!" she looked at Lucy.  
"Alright! Now you can eat!" she declared before every word fell silent as only munching sounds were audible for the next few minutes.  
Moody was a little reversed and started by taking 1 bun at first, which the mother saw immediately  
"oh what?! That's not enough my child! You need to become strong and tall! Here have a few of these!" the Goth-mom said before she skillfully took 8 pancakes at once and placed them all on Moody plate.  
"w-what? I- I think I can't eat that much..." she craned her head up and looked at the Goth mom diagonally in front of her "I am sure you can!" she said in a reassuring voice "and even if not! The dogs **_love_** pancakes. So don't worry about that!"  
She nodded and gulped down as she looked at the pancake tower in front of her. Even if she was small, she actually had no problem with eating that much food, since her bunny genes always made her feel like she needed more and more energy. Said energy should be used for rutting of course, but we all know why that was not possible.  
  
The next few minutes went usually. All 6 people on the table were just eating and eating for 5 long minutes, before Moody decided she needed some liquid. So she took the glass of milk in front of her and took a sip...  
  
Her eyes constricted when the heavenly taste hit her taste buds and she immediately took another sip, and another and another until she managed to chug it all empty in one go.  
  
"AHHHH!" she placed the empty glass on the table "that was the best milk I have ever drunk! So delicious!"  
"It is?" the Goth-mom blushed and looked down at Moody "that's really kind of you Moody! Thank you!"  
"Thank you?" Moody asked herself a little perplexed, "is that a reason to thank someone?"  
  
It was, because it was special milk.  
  
"I want some, too!!!" Koko shouted out, her voice taking on that of a little child.  
  
"But you already have some on your table Koko!"  
  
"But I want fresh milk!"  
  
"Koko! Not while we breakfast please!"  
  
"Oh come on! Please Mommy! Only this once!" not only was she sounding like a child, but her begging puppy-eyes were looking like one. And it always made her mother give in.  
  
"alright..." she rolled her eyes, reached up and took a hold of the hem of her dress before she exposed her milk tanks into the open, as if it was nothing...  
  
*THROB* *GULP*  
"wh-what...." Moody asked herself as she realized now what kind of milk she drunk. And why the mother was so thankful of her compliment.  
  
Since they changed positions, Koko was now sitting right in front of Moody, and she locked eyes with the dumbstruck bunny right now. But not only that... she stood up for **some reason** , and walked around her mother for **some reason**. And then she stood right next to the sitting Moody for **some reason** and started to lower down, before she sat her ass down on Moody's throbbing crotch for " **some reason** ".  
  
The often absent-minded looking Goth-mom did not think about what Koko was planning this time around, because she prepared her own mind for the heavenly feeling of getting her breasts sucked again.  
  
Moody groaned when Koko's plump fat ass was suddenly pushing down on her cock. It was just so wide and juicy that it encompassed Moody's lap fully. And both, the Goth and the bunny felt how Koko's soft ass was forced to bent around the shape of Moody's cock. That groan was music in Koko's ears and she intensified it to a breathless gasp as she grounded her ass on Moody's cock to make herself more comfortable.  
She looked over her shoulder at the gasping Moody behind her, and gave her a smug smile before she looked forward again to the breast of her mother:  
"MNghhh~" she licked her lips "thank you Mommy!" her voice now turning into the teasing Koko that Moody had made acquaintance with just earlier, before she leaned forward, opened her mouth wide and dug right in. Moody looked left to her and saw that no one was actually shocked of what was happening. Pandora, Lucy and the secretary were just minding their own business while Koko was slurping on the nipples of her mother.  
  
Food in front of her. Munching noises to her left and slurping, groaning noises of the Goth-mom on the right. It should be certain what Moody had to do. But her desire and especially her throbbing cock wanted to see more... So she was forced against her will to look to the right and watch how Koko was sucking on her Mother's tits... even though she was 19 years old already...  
  
The sight should have been concealed by Koko's body, yet the cunning Goth took a hold of her mother's plenty titflesh in both hands- and pulled it to the right, she as well craned her head to the right, so Moody could see half of her face and look perfectly how Koko was sucking the milk out of her mother's tits.  
  
"ohhhh~ don't just empty one of them Koko! The other is full as well!" her mother said in between groans and sighs as her hand patted the head of her daughter.

  
"Mnghhh~ Okay..." Koko moaned in between her sucks, before she pinched the nipple in between her teeth, emitting a moan from her mother and pulled it back. More and more... more and more she pulled back and retreated her head, until long lastly the right tit of her mother was stretched fully. She managed to pull back far enough to now sit straight on Moody's lap, who could see nothing anymore.  
  
"NGHHHH~ stop playing around KOKO!" she ordered, leaving Koko with no other option but to let go and let the breast plop heavily to its place.  
  
"Delicious~" she praised before she reached forward. "One second please Mommy. I can't really reach the other one on this position." she explained before she took a hold of her mother's right tit with 2 hands, she tightened down hard, and emitted an angelic moan from her mother, which made Moody's cock throb in return, before she pulled it towards her face, and pinched the nipple.  
Moody just watched. She watched and watched for seconds, and minutes, the longer it took the more she asked herself how much milk was actually stored in those milk tanks. And she was sure it was a lot because Koko gulped down extra loud for Moody to hear, and the gulping sounds did not slow down one bit.  
*GULP-GULP-GULP* She did not only hear them, but since Koko craned her head to the side, she could see how her neck pulsed with each single gulp.  
  
It was only after 10 full minutes of milk-chugging later, that the now heavy breathing mother pulled Koko away. But the girl didn't relent and pulled the tit with her like she did to the other one  
"KOKO! Stop I need a break!" her voice grew a little louder and once again forced Koko to obey.  
  
"Sorry Mommy. But your milk is just soooooooo~ delicious! It's so much better when it's warm!" she said, yet her words were directed at the dumbstruck Moody, who didn't stop looking at the lewd display for 10 minutes straight.  
"Thank you dear... But I will get some fresh air now; I am feeling a little dizzy..." the Goth-mom declared before she left Moody and the Goth-girls alone.  
"Alrighty Mommy~" Koko declared before she grounded her ass extra firm on Moody's lap, before she stood up, and sat on her own chair again.  
  
Now that Moody had no tit-sucking show anymore, that occupied her mind, an arching pain in her loans forced her attention downwards. And she did not like what she saw.  
  
"Oh no..." she gulped down as she stared at the bulge in her pants. "Is it wrong if I leave now?" she asked herself, yet the answer was cut short by Pandora who was sitting right next to her.  
"NGHHHH~" she yawned and stretched herself, as it seemed that she finished her breakfast "I think I need some sleep..."  
"NO!" Koko replied and immediately picked up Moody attention, as her teasing manner was suddenly changing to a little rage: "GO UPSTAIRS IF YOU WANT SOME SLEEP!" she declared in a daring manner that left Pandora totally unimpressed. Moody did not know why Koko was acting like that, yet she would find out soon enough.  
"do you think I care about what my younger sister tells me?" she asked ironically, because the answer was clear, and it left Koko pouting in envy, because she knew too well what Pandora did when she says, she needs some sleep after eating.  
Moody did not know however and the smug, careless stare that Pandora was giving her all of sudden was scaring her.  
"I hope your comfy." she declared out of nowhere, not even giving Moody a chance to ask her what she meant by that, because she leaned down, right between the table and Moody's body to nestle her head on Moody's lap. Moody had no time to react as the head lowered down, and she had no time to even think what her head might be touching soon.  
  
But she felt it. Her cock felt the contact, and Pandora felt it, too. And after 10 long minutes of teasing tit-sucking action later, her cock welcomed that head of Pandora with a heavy strong *THROB*. The pulse of her massive cock in her pants forced Pandora's laying head to lift up 2 inches.  
"Oh my..." Pandora said before she lifted her head up again and locked eyes with the now blushing Moody.  
The room fell silent as Moody looked into Pandora's confused eyes. But not only that, her eyes darted to the other people in the room, and she saw that the secretary and Koko were already setting up smug smiles on their faces. And Lucy... Lucy didn't give a shit and was already walking out of the room to get back into her room.  
  
Moody and Pandora just looked at each other's for a few seconds, as if they were talking with each other's via telepathy. Moody's blush intensified more and more as she asked herself what Pandora might think right now. Will she hate her, will she act like Koko? What could she do?"  
  
"Well... I guess it will do..." she declared before she leaned down again, her 2 hands between her head and Moody's erection to finally find some sleep.  
And surprisingly, she slept. Moody's cock pulsed heavily like a heartbeat; causing Pandora's sleeping head on her crotch to lift up 2 inches in the air with each throb, yet the slumbering noises indicated that she did actually really sleep. She looked down dumbstruck at the ever-lifting head that was sleeping on her freaking cock and balls, before after one minute she looked up again, eyeing Koko and the secretary who only smiled in a seducing way at Moody like predators. Yet they both sat up similarly and the Goth-secretary spoke up: "well~ this might take a while **_MOODY_** ~". Koko only chuckled and followed the secretary out of the room after she spoke up as well "If Pandora sleeps like that it often takes 3 hours, hehe" she added before both women left the room and the breakfast table, leaving Moody completely alone with her throbbing erection that grew even stronger thanks to Pandora's head on her crotch. Her eyes darted down at Pandora and then forward to her plate. She only ate 3 pancakes... And she was hungry still... But considering this position... there was not much she could do. The only thing she could do was waiting...  
  
So she waited for minutes and hours for Pandora to wake up, while trying her best to ignore the painful arch in her loans...  
  
"What did I get myself into..."  
  
***

3 hours later.  
  
"mnghhh.... that felt good...." Pandora yawned as she nuzzled her head onto that extremely hot cushion a few seconds before she stood up and sat straight on her table again. She was ignorant to Moody at first as she stretched her arms and her whole body a little, before she directed her still sleepy gaze to the right at Moody; bright-red blushing and heavy breathing Moody. Moody returned the gaze, now showing off her half-lidded eyes. Her whole body felt hot, and she was even unable to talk at this point. Her cock pulsed like a heartbeat in her pants and that for 3 hours straight already. Both her pants and trousers were stretched to its limits and her cock protested in mighty throbs as it couldn't grow any further. Her egg-sized nuts somehow managed to escape the panty-prison and expanded to 2 fat oranges, a bulge of those 2 spheres was clearly visible on her trousers, and Pandora, who now looked down to that pulsing bulge saw it, too. She saw how the trousers were strained around Moody's legs and bulged 5 inches high into the air. Moody's poor cock was forced to bent in half due to her tight pants, yet Pandora could make out that the shaft was as wide as her own wrist.  
  
She just looked down shamelessly. No blush, no awe. She just analyzed Moody's cock-bulge, and Moody herself had no other choice but to witness it. Concealing it with her hands was meaningless at this point. Pandora already knew that she had one 3 hours ago.  
  
Without saying a word, Pandora reached forward and grazed the bulge in Moody's pants gently, her palm grazed one ball, then over the cock bulge and then through the other ball in a seducing manner: "mnghhh it's really hot~" she said as her hand rested on one ball and she looked up at Moody again with a teasing smile and bit her lip in anticipation "I think I found my new favorite sleeping-spot" she declared, before she let go of her teasing hold and stood up "well... I think I will play some games now. I will tell you when I need you again" she declared, stood up and walked out, letting Moody see her fat ass sway with each step.  
  
Moody for herself couldn't... She just couldn't take it... Just 10 minutes after Pandora started sleeping on her lap; she felt a desire beginning to rise in her body. And this desire was building up for 3 hours straight. And not to mention the moment in which Pandora touched her cock and balls; she tried her very best not to cum at this very second. Her cock felt like a rocket, that was just about to lift up. When Pandora touched her cock, she immediately balled her hands to fists and gnashed her teeth together as she tensed her whole body in order to hold her orgasm in. Her folded cock released a few droplets of pre-cum, yet she still managed to hold her climax in.  
  
But she had more than enough for now. It was stupid to think she could keep herself from jerking off on the first day. Her cock was never in her life needier than now, and there was no way she could wait until tomorrow, because it was just about 2 PM right now. So after 5 long minutes of trying to collect her mind, she slowly stood up and made her way to her room. She was shaking and trembling, yet she thanked god that she didn't meet one of the Goth-girls on her way. Once she reached her room, she locked it open, went inside, closed the door, and this time **_LOCKED_** the door.  
  
To her demise her cock did not calm down like it used to earlier this day. It seemed as if it reached its limit, and considering that it was throbbing hard 3 long hours thanks to Pandora it didn't relent this time. Not that it needed to, after all Moody had reached her limit as well. The mere sight of the Goth-girls was turning her on, and there was nothing that she could do about it. If her bunny-genes found a target, and if that target turned out to be a stacked Goth-woman, then it made her dick hard.  
  
The first thing she did after locking the door was getting her trousers off, which was a little problematic. The material of her trousers made stretching not easy, and since the hem was extra tight, it was even harder. But after a few desperate tugs and jumps Moody managed to slip it off, to show off the bulge on her pants, which now had more room to expand around its more stretchable material. And it did. The phrase "pants" did not really fit the material anymore.  
  
Her cock was pointing down in those pants, and it did not like it at all. The few inches from her base were directed upwards, yet because of those stupid pants, the rest of her cock was forced to bend inwards and down. And all was visible. Not only was the outline of her cock clearly visible, the bulging medial-ring of her horse-like cock and the wet stain around the broad cock-tip that indicated that she already emitted a few drops of pre-cum, but the whole cock also stretched the whole pants outwards in an desperate attempt to stand tall and stiff. From a side view, you could see one half of her long shaft sticking out of the tight pants, looking like a wild tiger was forced into a small rabbit-cage. Just like the tiger, the cage was too small. It was not meant to fit a tiger into a rabbit-cage and it was impossible to even fit one in there. And that impossibility was also visible on Moody's pants, which threatened to tear apart in this very second. Her cantaloupe-sized nuts were already sticking out in the open, there was not even enough place for one of them at this point. They were taut and perfectly round, probably filled to the very brim with condensed cock-milk.  
  
Moody just looked at the throbbing folded bulge in her pants, and with a shivering sigh; she hooked one finger at the side of her pants, and pulled it to the right. Her cock welcomed it at first, but it turned out to be so taut around her pants, that it was pulled to the right as well. It growled and throbbed in protest like a raging bull. Moody used the other hand to slip through her pants and encompass her shaft around her tiny palm, only able to fit half its width around it, but more than enough. She pulled her pants to the right, and her cock to the left, and slowly but surely more and more cock-flesh was bared into the open until long lastly it shot out of her pants like a rocket and stood stiff and still immediately.  
  
Moody knew too well what will happen now. And she had about 5 seconds to prepare herself of what was to come when her cock realized that nothing was holding it down anymore. She used those 5 seconds to walk backwards and sit herself down onto the edge of her bed, and wait.  
  
She looked down, 2 hands next to her hips already on the bed sheets to prepare herself. And then it happened...  
  
*THROB*  
"NGHHH~" she clenched her teeth and hissed as she felt her cock and her balls expand.  
*THROB*  
"NGHHH~" she hissed once again, this time balling her hands into fists around the bet sheets.  
*THROB*  
"AHHHH~" this time she couldn't hold it in anymore and groaned out.  
*THROB-THROB-THROB-THROB-THROB...*  
"UHHHH~" she moaned out and looked into the ceiling as her cock neared its full length.  
Each throb was causing the 1 foot long cock to rise 4 more inches. 4+4+4+4+... it kept growing and growing, already contradicting physics as it grew more and more. More cock-flesh appeared out of nothing, her balls expanded out of nothing, and Moody's weight increased over the seconds out of nothing, thanks to her growing cock again.  
  
...  
  
And after 10 successfully throbs, each one managing to increase her cock size by 4 inches, did Moody's cock now reached a whopping, unimaginable, and inhuman 1 full meter. (The longest cock I have written on the smallest futa I have ever written).  
Moody did not have to bother look down anymore. She could keep her stare at the ceiling, because she could already see her cock on the bottom of her sight. Moody's balled fists loosened up, her groaning face came down as the transformation was finally finished. Her already massive 1 foot long dick has now reached its ordinary length.  
  
The massive horse-cock was just as tall as Moody herself. Considering her small tiny frame it looked like a tree-trunk was attached to her crotch, a trunk with many finger-thick veins riddled all over its tall surface... It reached all the way over Moody's own head, standing tall and stiff thanks to her adrenaline-kicking bunny-genes. Not only was it longer, but it was also much thicker, now already reaching the width of Moody's own tiny thigh. And her balls were just as impressive. The former eggs, oranges, or cantaloupes were now 2 round bowling balls resting in her sack.  
She looked at it. And just as always, hate and annoyance came up in her face, when she did. This throbbing abomination was made for fucking, yet poor Moody never found anyone to fuck. But it always reminded her of her inefficiency. Every time it throbbed and stiffened, Moody got reminded once again, that she had to jerk it off in order to calm it down, since she had no girl that would do the job for her. It made her sad, really sad. In the porn-videos that she watched girls always liked big cocks, and Moody thought that they would like hers as well, yet they didn't even give her a chance to show off what she packed.  
  
The abomination of a cock was always hidden in her pants, no body, not even the Goth-girls knew about Moody's true size.  
  
"Would they even like to see it? Or would they be disgusted?" Moody asked herself, and the thought alone made her cock throb heavier. She thought about all the things that happened in those past few hours. 5-stacked up Goth-girl was more than enough material to jerk off. So instead of picking up her phone and turning on porn-video, Moody closed her eyes and let the day pass by, every situation with the Goth-girls today would be more than enough to get her rocks off.  
She reached forward with both hands, her small palms placed on some spot of the massive shaft, before she jerked it up and down, using hands, arms and even her shoulders to stroke the 1 meter tall giant. Because of Moody's small hands and the giant cock size, the stimulation was not really that much, so she ended up masturbation for 2 hours straight, before she reached her climax. Thanks to doing it every single day, her hands were already used to the ordeal and didn't make Moody tired.  
Yet as mentioned before, Moody did not even groan or moan as her climax approached. The small prickles that intensified to big fireworks in her brain left Moody's focused chilling gaze unimpressed. Not even the divine feeling of getting every last inches of her 1 meter long pipe filled with cum managed to emit a reaction of the bunny-girl. But even if it felt like every other masturbation-session, Moody couldn't ignore that her cock and balls were much livelier this time around. Reason was that she thought about Koko sucking on her mother's tits when her climax approached.  
  
Her cum-spray spurted 2 feet high into the air and a little forward before it hit the ground. A long arc of white that alone probably had about 300 ml of her cum in it splashed audibly on the ground. And it wasn't just "long". It almost looked like a fountain, since the cumblast kept spewing out of her cock for about 4-5 seconds. So long, that it was still spraying out, even though the first ounces already hit the ground.  
  
*THROB* and with a pulse another arc of cum spurted out of her slit. More and more cum-shots spew out of Moody's backed up balls with each passing second, until after 2 long minutes it came to a stop.  
  
*SIGH* another sigh left her mouth; a sigh of disappointment that this load wasn't filling up a fertile womb of a girl...

*THROB*  
  
"what?!" she asked perplexed as she looked down on her rod, which was still throbbing in need, "NO! ONLY ONCE!!!" she said before she gave her own dick a slap on the right, only resulting in a groan from herself.  
"ONLY ONCE PER DAY!!!" She declared before she shifted back on her bed, turned over to her stomach and suffocated her cock in between the bed and her own torso. It was a funny sight, obscene even, because any ordinary dick would be out of sight at this point, yet Moody's cock reached all the way over her head, a few inches of her shaft and the massive flat-flared cockhead of her horse-cock pointing out. This forced Moody to crane her head to the right because of the horse cock right underneath her. She waited and waited, her cock throbbed in protest and Moody was even involuntary thrusting against the bed as if it was a pussy, yet the stimulation was far from enough. Her cock pulsed heavily a few more times, trying in vain to convince Moody to go again, but her mind was set. And with no other option left her cock disappeared out of her head. It shrunk and shrunk, vanishing out of nowhere just like it appeared out of nowhere. The few-dozen heavy horse-cock shrunk down her head, then her shoulders, her tiny breasts, her bellybutton until long lastly the impressive abomination transformed into a tiny 3 feet long bottle-thick cock. And her massive bowling balls also shrunk down, managing to condense her cock-milk into those 2 tiny eggs.  
  
Just when she felt the last small throb of protest, Moody reached down, and slipped her pants over her cock again, successfully hiding it and making Moody look just like the ordinary petite, cute-looking bunny girl. She turned around, crossed her hands under her head as she lay there and thought.  
  
Everything was free, she had a massive room and didn't even have to pay much, yet the Goth-girls made her life too damn hard. Every single one of them was teasing her in their own way, and Moody just didn't know how she should be able to conceal her erection when being near them...  
  
  
  
  
*KNOCK-KNOCK*  
  
Those thoughts vanished out of her mind, not only because she was forced to see another one of them again now, but also because she forgot to clean up. There were still gallons of her cum plastered all around the floor, and it was reeking...  
  
There was no time, literally no time for her to clean it up this quick. So she stood up, and walked towards the door while still wearing her pants, before she leaned over and talked up  
"h-hello?"  
"Hello **_Moody_** ~"  
"eh- hello miss secretary..."  
"Do you have a few minutes left to spare? My sister requested me to walk you around the mansion.  
"eh....y-yes alright, please wait outside, I will be there in a minute" Moody declared, and immediately walked and jumped past the puddles of her cum before she put on her trousers, and jumped and walked around the puddles again, before she unlocked the door, opened it slightly, slipped through the opening and then locked it again.  
  
"you're not hiding something in there, are you?" the Goth-secretary asked her as the way Moody slipped out of her door was making her suspicious.  
"w-what?! noooooo! I- I just didn't clean up, that's why!"  
"is that so...?" she asked, and thought about it for a few seconds, making Moody sweat.  
"Alright then... doesn't matter anyways, let's go"

***

a few minutes of showing around and growing erect once again later:  
  
*SIGH* "... you know..." the secretary spoke up after a few minutes of silence, forcing Moody's dizzy lust-filled brain to focus "... sometimes I get really envious of my sister..."  
"w-what?" Moody asked a little wondered "but you are beautiful as well Miss! You are tall and-... and... You are very well endowed..." the last phrase came out in a shy whisper, yet still was heard by the secretary who chuckled in response.  
"That's really kind of you Moody, but that's not what I meant... It's just then she already got 3 healthy children and I don't even have one so far... It fills my heart with warmth and also envy when I always see her breastfeeding her children..."  
"W-...you want to become a mommy?" Moody asked perplexed  
"yes!"  
"t-then why don't you find a mate then?" Moody asked wondered  
"well... I tried... But look at me... The dicks I had never really managed to satisfy me at all... And no one managed to impregnate me once!  
"o-oke... and why are you telling this to ME?"  
"well, it's just... I don't know..."  
Moody gulped down, her eyes never left the ass in front of her during the whole conversation, and her cock also throbbed heavily after the realization. It was pretty sure that it had the necessary capabilities to impregnate her.  
"ehhh... so... maybe if you want to.. I coul-" she stuttered and whispered, sadly unheard to the secretary.  
"Alright, here we are Moody, back at your room. I know it will be hard to remember all the places at first, but I am sure you will be able to do it sooner or later!" she declared before she turned around and faced Moody once again. Her eyes trailed down of course, and a smug smile appeared on her face once again. All the sensual talk was out of her mind when she saw the tenting bulge on Moody's pants again.  
"well, I guess you will need some time to calm down then, lunch is 1 hour away, so take some rest if you want to" she said before she left Moody alone, who racked her brain to say out loud what she had in mind, but considering that it was her very first day here, she did not want to lose her new home this fast.  
  
It was easier for her to calm her dick down now, because she already jerked off before, so she used the hour free time to finally clean up the mess she had left behind.  
  
And then she went down to lunch.  
And to Moody's demise, lunch didn't go any different than breakfast. Koko teased her and insisted of drinking some milk of her mother's endless supply, and Pandora wanted a nap AGAIN. And she took it on her new favorite place. At least it only lasted 2 hours this time around, and allowed Moody to calm down in her own room, until dinner was ready.  
  
And guess what. It happened again.  
The next day, it happened again.  
The next day, it happened again.  
Again and again.  
  
***  
  
After 6 days, Moody managed to accept how the Goth-house was working. She realized that it was meaningless to hide her cock. She realized it was meaningless trying to ignore the lewd thoughts coming up whenever she saw the Goth-girls. And for some reason, the Goth-mom did still not know that Moody had a cock. Even when going shopping with her, she did not realize it. She always asked herself why girls chuckled and laughed when they walked past her and Moody, but kicked the thoughts away.  
  
And today was Sunday. And Sunday meant...  
  
"OH! Moody! Today is pool-day, wanna join?" Koko asked as they all were sitting around the dinner table, picking up the attention of Pandora, the secretary and also the Goth-mom. Pandora, Koko and the secretary had lewd smiles on their faces while Goth-mom was still none the wiser.  
"uhhh- is that really necessary?" Lucy said out of her corner  
"YES IT IS! Oh that's a great idea Koko! What do you think Moody?" Goth-mom asked in anticipation  
"ehh I..." Moody's eyes darted on the girls around the table, and her cock throbbed... Images of every single one of them in bikinis was suddenly coming up her mind, and even if it should be reason to say no due to the danger, she just couldn't ignore the desire to see them in bare bikinis.  
"I would like to join!" she added, and it set a smile on the mother's face  
"great! We will be in the pool 2 hours after dinner, we need to give it enough time to digest after all!" she declared, before they all went back to eating.  
Moody's mind was already swimming in thoughts of them in the pool, but her thoughts did not last long because Koko was already on her way to the now-traditional breast-feeding break.  
"Mommy. I will need lots of energy for swimming later! Can I have some fresh milk?"  
*SIGH* her mother still didn't like the idea of breast-feeding while eating, yet she was already accepting it after 6 days "alright then." she declared before she pulled the hem down again, and freed her jugs into the open.  
  
And of course Pandora insisted on a 1 hour nap on her favorite cushion as well, before they went into the pool.  
  
***  
  
2 hour later, Moody was in her room, picking out her swimsuit, which was not a bikini, but more like an ordinary swimsuit. It was one single piece which covered her crotch, torso and was strapped over her shoulders.  
  
"*SIGH* I got to make it quick" she thought, before she pulled her pants down fast.  
*THROB* her cock rose 4 more inches, threatening to reach its full erection. But before that could happen, Moody managed to slip her swimsuit through her feet and yanked it up in an instant, before she pulled it up and fastened it on her shoulders. She looked down and saw the bulge of her cock going up her swimsuit, reaching all the way to her small tits, yet the size of that tent was much larger than her breasts.  
She waited while her cock throbbed against the tight material in protest, until it slowly shrunk down into its cocoon; the bulge was still visible, yet much tinnier than before. After it came down, Moody slipped a hand through her swimsuit, took a hold of her cock and shifted it around so it was pointing down again... A necessary action in order to hide her cock, whenever it gets erect.  
She preferred it bulging out on her crotch instead of growing up all the way to her tits. It will actually show off much more in this position, because the cock would bulge her swimsuit outwards, but Moody hoped that it won't be seen when she is in the water.  
  
With everything done, she stepped out of her room and headed towards the indoor pool.  
  
She was really glad when she arrived. It seemed as if everyone was already busy and started without her. Goth-mom was laying on a beach chair and chilled, Lucy was laying on one of these air-filled water-beds and chatted on her phone, and Pandora, Koko and the secretary were playing with a beach ball.  
  
It was good, that they were all busy, because otherwise they would have seen Moody's erection growing. Not even 5 seconds in the sight and Moody could already feel genitals growing, so she reached down with her hands, trying to conceal the bulge before she made her way to the ladder that would allow her to get into the pool.  
  
And just as always, when Moody went swimming, her feet didn't reach the ground. She either had to swim all the time in order to stay above the surface, or she chilled on the edges of the pool and held her body up with her arms. And considering that her erection was making it hard to focus on anything but the hot Goth-girls in front of her, she decided to prop herself up on the pool edge, with her back facing the edge, so she could witness the sight in front of her.  
  
Usually Moody would have tried to escape situations like this, but even she couldn't get the images of bikini-clothed Goths out of her mind. And now that she saw them, she didn't regret it one bit. Their revealing clothes already exposed a lot, but this sight was on a complete other level. The first thing she watched was how Koko, Pandora and the Goth-secretary played beach ball. Their asses were hidden in the water, except the one of the tall Goth-secretary; half of her ass was sticking out in the surface. But Moody could see their boobs wiggle with every hit. Their pitch-black bikini-clad boobs jumped up and down. Moody always followed the beach ball, since it was the one that told her which girl she should look at next.  
  
Then her eye darted to the chilling Goth-mom on one of the beach-chairs. Her tits were not moving at all, but that was not necessary. She had enough material of her tits, because Koko always sucked, pulled or spread them whenever the mom breastfeeds her.  
  
And the last girl was Lucy. Once again, her clothes seemed to be too short for her. Seems like she couldn't find the right sizes again, thanks to her busty body and her 5'5 frame. Apart from her mother, Lucy was laying on her stomach. Her ass was sticking out, and it almost looked like she wore no underwear because the slip disappeared in the valley of her ass-flesh. But that was out of Moody's mind when she saw what king of cushion Lucy used to prop her head up and look forward to the screen of her phone. The girl did use her tits as a cushion. The plentiful titflesh was used as a cushion for her head, and Moody could see how they strained and spread due to the extra weight. The way the squeezed and spread forward and to the sight left Moody in a mesmerized state, which was thankfully unnoticed by the cold Goth-girl. But not by another girl, that was swimming towards Moody and only got noticed when her hand was touching Moody's waist.  
  
A shudder ran down her spine as the hand was a perfect addition to the sight in front of her. Her eyes turned away from Lucy to look at Koko who was not right next to her.  
"w-what are you doing?" she asked, however she knew too well what Koko was doing. Just like always, when Koko sucked the milk out of her mother's tits, or when she woke Moody up in the morning, insisting on letting her in so she could show Moody her daily workout (strip-tease), was Koko's smug smile telling Moody that she was only here to **seduce** her.  
  
"What do you think of pool-day, huh?" she asked in a sultry voice, not even bothering to answer Moody's own question.  
"Ehhh. I- it's really refreshing..." Moody replied a little shyly.  
"Refreshing you say? for who exactly?"  
"For me of cour-" A sharp gasp overcame her when Koko's hand suddenly trailed down her torso, until she stood still right over Moody's crotch.  
"For you? or for your **banana**?" she smiled deviously.  
"n-no for me!" she cooed, but her ever-growing unsteady breath told the truth.  
"Oh is that so?" Koko asked ironically "then how about we check?"  
"w-what do you mean by-" once again she couldn't finish her sentence as a gasp overcame her. This time Koko hooked her fingers on the side of the swimsuit around her crotch and pulled it to the side forcefully, allowing the cock to flop out of its restricted prison to stand stiff in its 1 foot long glory.  
  
Thanks to the water, her cock was hidden from any other girl in the pool, but Koko could still make out the outlines of Moody's massive shaft in the water when she looked down.  
"Oh my... I guess I got my answer now don't I?"  
"Oh no... Please don't... I have to get it back in or else-"  
"or else what? The others will see it?"  
"nooo...." Moody replied in a groan "or else it will-"  
"so you don't want me to touch it?" Moody's heart stood still at Koko's question. The fear of revealing her full erection was out of her mind as the image of a handjob by Koko overcame her mind.  
That imagination alone forced her cock to throb and grow 4 inches. Moody immediately shot both her hands down towards her cock, to prevent it from rising. Even though it was painful, Moody pushed down onto her rod so that it directed downwards.  
"hehe, do you think you can hide that thing with your hands alone?" Koko asked as her stare stayed on that mast.  
"no.. I- it's just that it will-"  
"so do you want me to touch it or not?" Koko interrupted her once again, and didn't allow Moody to tell her that she was about to grow to her usual 1 meter long erection.  
"Yo-you wouldn't do it anyway..." Moody let out in between heavy in- and exhales, because she already knew that Koko only teased her. Never in those past 5 days did she even **touch** her cock.  
"hehe, you're right" Koko replied with a chuckle, before she leaned over so that her mouth was right in front of Moody's ear: "not here at least..." she added with a sultry whispering tone "you know... There was a special extra that I planned today for my fans as a 1 year-anniversary. A porn video with me.... **_and you_**..." she said that in an extremely sultry voice that ran a shiver down Moody's spine, before she leaned back again and talked with Moody in her usual teasing voice again:  
  
"Only if you want to of course~ I will wait upstairs in my room. Come when you're ready~" she said, before she looked down one last time to look at Moody's erection with anticipation. But Koko did not know that she was running straight into her demise. The outline of Moody's cock might look like a 1 feet long mast in the blurry water, yet she did not know, that it was already 1 meter long. She didn't realize that Moody was pointing it downwards at all. And thanks to the blurry vision in the water, Koko thought it was just her ordinary cock length... even though it seemed a lot thicker than before. It was actually reaching further than Moody's own feet already and almost touched the pool-floor. This angle was perfect to trick Koko and let her think, that her cock was just as big as she had it in mind, and not a 4 times bigger monster cock.  
  
Moody only watched in awe when Koko took the ladder out of the pool, picked up a towel and walked out.  
"She is probably joking, right? Like she did all the time in those past few days, **right**?! But... but what if she isn't....?" Moody asked herself and a throb of her cock set her decision. She had to find out at least. But looking down at her cock, this was not possible right now.  
  
In order to get what she wanted, she had to clear her mind first and force her erection to go down. She would definitely not walk out with such a thing in between her legs. But considering the sight of 4 stacked Goth-girls in front of her, it was a hard task to calm her dick down. So Moody turned around and faced the edge of the pool now, so that the stacked Goth-girls were not in her sight anymore. She didn't have to use her hands anymore to hold her cock down, because it was already forced to point down, throbbing against the pool-walls in protest as if it wanted to break it apart. It was looking totally obscene again. A cock that was bigger than Moody's own thigh was sticking out 1-2 feet down her legs, looking totally out of place. And what made the sight even more implausible was the fact that it started to shrink and disappear into nothingness. The few-dozen pound heavy cock shrunk and shrunk, now the same size as Moody's own feet, then her knees, then her thighs, it shrunk more and more until it was once again the 3 inches long flaccid cock that fit much better to Moody's frame with the matching egg-sized balls.  
  
Once the erection was surely gone, Moody reached down and slipped the crotch-area of her swimsuit over her flaccid cock, then she looked over her shoulder: Goth-mom was still laying on her beach-chair, Lucy was still chilling and writing on her smart phone, and Pandora x Goth-secretary were playing around with the beach ball. No one was even paying attention to the small bunny girl, and she was fine with it. It meant less questions for what she was about to do. She took the ladder, grabbed her own towel, and while still being fairly wet on her whole body she made her way towards Koko's room while still wearing her swim-suit.  
  
*KNOCK-KNOCK*  
  
And here she was now. Standing in front of Koko's room and possibly having sex for the very first time while also making a porn-video for the very first time.  
  
She was a little nervous and the thought about what was going to happen built up doubts in her mind, but the groaning throb from her cock in her swimsuit was optimistic. Her cock didn't have anything left to do at this point after getting teased and seduced by everyone of those 5 Goth-girls for 6 days straight.  
  
It was always looking for a way to let loose and force Moody to give in to her desires, and who knows... Maybe the day has finally come...  
  
end of prologue.  
  
  



	2. Koko's porn-stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koko invited Moody over to participate in her stream.
> 
> Things get rough, and Moody is FINALLY able to show Koko what she's truely packing.
> 
> And the Goth ain't looking forward to the sex after she sees her package.
> 
> Rape, fucked silly, (kind off) reverse rape, inflation, stomach bulge....

"I knew you would come... Trust me, you won't regret it. Come in." Koko said before she stepped aside, and allowed Moody entry.  
The bunny nodded shyly and stepped in. Her eyes darted around the room that was very similar to her own, except the many wigs and extensions on the shelves. Compared to Koko, who had a little more time to prepare everything and change, Moody headed directly to Koko's room. She still wore her swimsuit, and was still wet due to the pool-water, while Koko used those 10 minutes to change. Not only did she wear different clothes, but it seemed as if she added some extensions to her shoulder-length hair which loomed all the way down to her calfs. She wore leather boots, stockings that were connected to her hot-pants with 2 straps on each leg and a pullover that cried for release. The material was strained to its limits around Koko's huge breasts, probably about to burst.  
  
Koko closed and locked the door before she headed towards her bed, and thumped her hand to the ledge: "come, sit here while I start recording".  
Moody did as ordered and sat down on the ledge, both her hands were balled to fists and hidden over her crotch and between her closed together thighs in a shy manner: "do you really wanna record it?"  
"sure!" Koko spoke out loud while preparing the webcam.  
"a- and what are we going to do...?"  
"Well, **_fucking_** of course!" she said that straight forward. Too straightforward for the virgin bunny, whose cock throbbed at that response.  
"Alright, done!" Koko said before she turned around and took a seat right next to the smaller bunny-girl, who in return just looked to Koko blushingly.  
Koko waited until the light of her webcam turned from red to green, indicating that it started recording. She thought about telling Moody to pull her hands away from her crotch to show her cock, but she had a feeling that people would enjoy this shy little bunny-girl scenario much more.  
"Do I have to do anything special?!" Moody panicked a little as the thought of getting recorded and seen by other people scared her, especially because she will be naked in a few minutes...  
"No, no. Just be yourself and let me fuck you!" she gave her a smug smile, before she turned to the webcam again, waiting until the 1 minute check was done, so that she could start.  
  
"hey my dear followers~" Koko's voice suddenly changed to a much more different sultry voice "today I have a special guest for my 1 year-anniversary as thanks, that you all support me so much~"  
"This here is Moody." she said while laying an arm over Moody's shoulder and push against her with her left tit squeezing against Moody's shoulder due to the height-difference of the two, "and she was kind enough to help me out today. Why don't you say hi to my fans, Moody?"  
"Eh, h- hello..." she stuttered and waved with a hand, her blush intensified as she realized what she got herself into. She would not only lose her virginity, but people would also see it. Strangers would see her cock, and Moody had no clue how many. A few dozen, hundred, thousand?!  
_

69-lover: oh my, she's so cute!  
ILoveGoths: oh what, a bunny anthro? Damn, this will be fun  
cookie-king: so cute... would like to fuck her...  
_  
  
"you know. Moody is a **_special_** kind of girl. With a **_special_** kind of appendage on her body. To cut it short: Moody's a futa. As you all know I am working as a stripper, and I have seen my fair share of dicks, but Moody... The small bunny-girl here is different. I did not see it fully and bared yet... but I can tell you that she is built different. Her dick is one of the biggest, or even the biggest I have and will ever take. 1 foot of fleshy horse-cock - oh yes, she has a horse-cock - is attached to this girl's small frame. Isn't that right, Moody?"  
_  
cookie-king: ok, never mind then.  
_  
  
Moody was already starting to shiver as her cock throbbed and tried to escape its prison. It took the praising words of Koko with glee and already reached its maximum size inside of Moody's pants. It was painful. Her orange-sized nuts were squeezed together, because of her closed thighs, and her cock was pushed down- and inwards because of Moody's balled fists.  
"Y-yes...b-but-"  
"YOU HEARD HER!" Koko interrupted her again, not allowing Moody to tell her that she packed much more than the Goth-girl thought.  
"Well, how about you show them then!" Koko said while Moody's blushing face turned to the side to look at Koko as if she was asking her whether this was a good idea. Koko only gave her a smug smile as an answer that resulted in another throb of her cock.  
  
She gulped down, and looked shyly to the ground; before she let her hands go and spread her thighs apart at the same time.  
  
With no hands that held it down anymore, her cock sprung forward. It was still folded in half, and was curled inside of her swimsuit, but it had much more place than before now. It was finally allowed to spread the swimsuit of Moody, and Moody gasped in pain, as she felt that the sudden strain on the crotch-part of her swimsuit forced the back-part to stretch wide and disappear in the cleft of her petite ass. But now that her cock pushed her swimsuit outwards, and her thighs were spread wide, her balls were also in the open. Her 2 orange sized nuts that could not be imprisoned in that small space, were pushing out on each side of the crotch-part of her swimsuit, and showed off how much cum was stored in them. And the camera had the perfect view. The front-view showed how the outline of her massive cock tented her swimsuit in an obscene way. They could even see the outline of her medial-ring at this point. The whole thing was curled inwards, and the throbs of it indicated that it did not like that at all.  
  
_  
anonymous: holy....  
cock-addict27: that's not real, is it?  
Futa-lover1: finally something I can enjoy...  
_  
  
Moody gave a trembling sigh of relief now that her cock and balls were freed.  
  
"Oh my, look at this thing... It's throbbing non-stop" Koko praised before she reached forward and placed her palm on the tenting bulge.  
"NHHHH~" Moody hissed as her cock throbbed mightily and spurted a light wave of pre-cum, forming a small condom-like bubble at the strained material.  
"mnghhh~ and so hot, too..." Koko added as she lightly rubbed her hand up and down the bulge. Considering how much the cock throbbed at her palm, it seemed like it was **growling**. growling in protest to be freed of its prison.  
  
Moody only groaned and hissed. She used her free hands to grab onto the bed sheets beside her and tighten down whenever Koko's palm made her feel extra good. And this was the very first time Koko actually touched her cock. The last few days she teased and hinted that she was about to touch it but always canceled it in the very last second. This time there was no restrain. And the effect was much more devastating now, because Moody had dreamed of that touch for 6 days straight already.  
And if she had the capabilities to look to the side at Koko, she would also see that the smug smile of her meant that she knew that too well. As if she had planned this from the very first day...  
  
"mnghh~ what a long, big, fat **_cock_**! how about we free it, what do you think Moody?" she asked and reached forward with her other hand to pick up one of her orange sized nuts.  
"NGHH~ I- If you want to..." she gasped at that warm touch. But Koko was also surprised now. Koko's hand sprung back a few inches after feeling like the touch on her testicle burned her hand. However she reached forward fast again so that her little surprise was not recognizable. That 1-2 second shock was unnoticed by the groaning Moody, and Koko hoped that her viewers did also not notice that the strong, dominant Koko was showing some kind of " _fear_ ".  
  
If she knew what will happen to her today, she would not have to worry about that small crack of dominance right here.  
  
She grabbed it once again, lightly, and realized that she didn't just imagine how hot it was. It wasn't warm, not hot, it was **_extremely_** hot. So hot even that Koko needed to think first, whether her hand was burning right now or not, but thankfully it seemed as if it didn't reach that type of temperature yet. However it was still building up thoughts in her mind, thoughts of disbelief on how something like that was possible. It wasn't only hot, but it was freaking dense. She didn't just feel it squirming; it felt like the ball in her palm was vibrating. Koko did not know much about Moody's anatomy, so she had no clue that this "vibrating" was only occurring, because all her swimmers were condensed together into that orange-big testicle. After all, those swimmers were supposed to swim inside of a much bigger ball.  
  
Koko did a great job of hiding her thoughts by keeping her smug-smile on her face. And after about 1 full minute of thinking and occasionally rubbing her palm on Moody's cock did she speak up: "could it be that you're hiding something from me, Moody~?" she asked in her usual sultry tone.  
"haaa...y-yes" Moody was breathing heavily now "I- it's actually bigger than that..." she added before she went back to her groaning.  
"bigger you say~" she said in a sultry tone, yet fear, awe, anticipation and especially **questions** came up in her mind.  
"How can we make it **_bigger_** then?"  
"y-you have to free it..."  
"Oh how fitting. I planned to do that anyways~" she chuckled before she took a hold of the hem on her crotch and pulled it aside, causing Moody's cock to spring free and stand tall in an instant.  
  
She looked at the cock for a few seconds: "and when is i-"  
"AHH FUCK! IT'S HAPPENING!" Moody shouted out and balled her fists together.  
Her cock stood stiff before a sudden heavy **THROB** caused it to grow 4 inches bigger in a split-second.  
"OH wow~ that truly is bigg-" * **THROB** *  
"bi-....bigger...." Koko gulped down as it rose another 4 inches... * **THROB** *  
  
and then she fell silent.

*THROB-THROB-THROB-THROB...*  
  
Koko waited and waited, her face was directed down at first- But after a few throbs she was looking forward to the cockhead in front of her. And after another wave of throbs... Koko was forced to crane her head up to look at Moody's cock.  
  
Her eyes constricted and her mouth was wide agape in disbelief as she beheld the massive behemoth in front of her. She was totally out of herself and did not realize that she lost her usual calm composure once again. Her whole focus was set on that cock, that was probably as long as Moody's whole body, and seemed as if it was a living create on its own. Moody who was trying to calm her breath after the transformation was actually looking calmer than her cock. Her cock throbbed and the horse-shaft and its veins bulged with each pulse as if it was a living creature on its own.  
  
_  
cookie-king: ehh... what the fuck...  
futa-lover1: yeah, that's the stuff.  
Cock-addict27: yep, that's definitely not real.  
_  
  
her previous 1 foot long cock was more than Koko had taken before... And she tried her best to stay calm and not lose her composure by the thought of getting stretched and filled with that cock. But now she didn't need to worry about that anymore. Because Moody's cock was now 3 times bigger and 2 times wider. She could cancel the live-stream, turn off the camera, kick Moody out and apologize to her fans, yet Koko didn't want to... Her fans would find out and especially the bunny-girl on her bed would. She would find out how weak Koko really was, and that there was nothing behind her teasing persona. Or so Koko thought and feared.  
  
And Moody who finally calmed her breath saw that doubtful face of Koko on her side.  
"y-you don't like it, don't you...?" she said in a disappointed tone, "We can stop if you wan-"  
"NO!" she interrupted her and shouted out, her mouth finally able to talk, but her eyes were still fearfully focused on Moody's horse-shaft.  
"I- I do like it! Believe me! I was just astonished and lost in thoughts of how weak I will make you feel once I am done with you and your cock..." she managed to say which was a complete lie. While saying those words, she was already thinking of a way to not take this shaft inside of one of her orifices, but in the end her viewers had to decide.  
"A-alright then dear followers. How should I start today?" she asked and set up a faked smug smile.  
  
Koko averted her gaze and looked at her screen, and to her demise she saw too many people who wanted her to take it in her pussy. Some were even evil enough to write stuff like "ass" or "mouth". Koko usually picks the first comment that she sees, but she was too scared to let it happen, and waited for something easier, something that she already had in mind, and after about 10 seconds and a few thousand messages later, she finally found it:  
"oh a handjob... well, if you insist...." she said before she directed her attention to Moody again:  
"h-how about a handjob, huh? Ever had a handjob, Moody?"  
"n-no" she gulped down in anticipation "I didn't...", a handjob was probably the closest thing that Moody ever had because she jerked her cock off every single day. But she looked forward to it nonetheless, especially because it will be the first time another girl than herself will touch her cock in a sensual way. A way that was supposed to make her cum.  
  
"Alright then~" she set on a sultry voice as her hands reached forward to Moody's shaft, only to shriek back again at the mere touch with her finger.  
  
It was hot again. Extremely hot, just like her balls, and considering the size of Moody's shaft, Koko had no intention of asking how it was possible for her shaft to be that hot. This thing was already out of any human standards, and Koko had not enough, or actually no experience with such big things, to think about what the limit of this thing is, or if it even has any limits. After a 2 second-shock Koko reached forward again and this time held onto it. It was just as hot as her balls, close to burning but not enough. And the camera did a perfect job of recording how incapable Koko was of holding Moody's cock. Considering its width, she decided to place 2 hands around one part, instead of placing them on different spots. And even though her digits were spread wide around Moody's shaft, they didn't meet. The brown leathery gap of cockflesh between Koko's 2 thumps and her 2 middle-fingers showed that she was not able to encompass it fully.  
  
Koko stayed still and looked at her own hands, now getting a better image of how big Moody's shaft really was.  
"I might die if she puts that in me..." she thought to herself, and feared it for real.  
  
She looked to the side at Moody, who groaned lightly at Koko's touch.  
"I am about to move, are you ready?" she said and set up a smile, which was not as convincing as the previous ones.  
"y-yes" Moody gulped down and stared at her cock, and then Koko got to work...  
  
Her hands, her arms and even her shoulder moved up and down as Koko tried to jerk that cock in front of her off. And she felt stupid by doing so. Her hands glided up and down, and she started to ask herself whether this was actually feeling good for Moody. Considering her size, shouldn't Koko's hands just feel like fingers to Moody? She went up and down the shaft, totally focused on making her cum, while Moody only gave light hisses or groans.  
  
Seconds passed and then minutes... Koko's hand rubbed over her cock, over her medial-ring and those bumping veins. The mere fear of taking this shaft into one of her holes was spurring her on. And it seemed to work. Her experience with dicks and her gothic look lured out moans and groans from Moody.  
  
However, time passed and something bad happened. Koko was already sure that it might take longer to bring such a cock to climax. But what she did not expect after 10 minutes of jerking off was that Moody's groans and moans would calm down. In the end, even Koko's hand was just like her own hand, Moody thought. She kept going none the less, even increasing her pace even though her arms were already starting to hurt due to the ordeal.  
  
Even her increased pace did not work. After another 5 minutes Moody's moans fell completely silence. The small rabbit-girl looked to the side after getting accommodated to Koko's hand and gave her an expression of restraint and shyness, as if she wanted to tell her something, but didn't have the balls to do so.  
  
But Koko realized it on her own after looking at Moody's disappointed face, so before her fans might notice - what they already did considering the various comments in the chat:  
_  
"let her fuck you already"  
"the poor girl needs a pussy Koko"  
"oh my... does she even feel something?"  
_  
  
\- Koko stood up and took place right in front of Moody: "guess you will have to look at my ass while I blow this girl into another dimension, sorry guys~" she set up her usual sultry voice as she talked to her fans and successfully stole away the view of Moody and her cock for her fans. She towered over Moody in this position, but not over her cock. While Moody was sitting on the bed-edge, her cock was pointing up all the way so that the glans was on eye-level with Koko. She knew she couldn't blow this thing. She reached forward and pulled it towards her to look at Moody's massive cock-head and it was clear as day that such a thing won't fit into her wide-spread maw. Koko knew it, but Moody...  
"Blowing...? A BLOWJOB YOU SAY?! I NEVER HAD ONE BEFORE!" Moody shouted out in joy, and her cock jumped up as well with a big fat drop of pre-cum leaving her wide piss-slit.  
  
Koko just looked at Moody after that outburst with disbelief on her face. She thought that at least Moody was able to tell that her cock was not able to fit in her mouth, but it seemed as if she was the only one that thought so. But she was right with her assumption. That shaft was as big as Moody's own thigh, and Koko, nor could any other human being in this world take a Moody-sized thigh into their mouths.  
  
Or maybe a special extremely tall Goth-secretary could...?  
  
"y-yes!" she stuttered "I will show you what I am capable of!" she tried to keep up her dominant, and self-aware voice, but a crack was audible in it. And that crack would intensify more and more throughout the day.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Mnghhh~ hoew due yuoe leike it, huh?" Koko spoke incoherent words, not because an inhuman horse-cock was shoved inside of her throat, but more like because she was currently licking and sucking on Moody's cock-tip, only able to spread her mouth around half of the wide broad head. She was so desperate even, that she pulled her pullover up and freed her tits to give Moody's cock a tit-job, while sucking on her cockhead. But even with her fat tits and her slurping mouth, Moody's moans faded after just a few minutes into a disappointed face. It was once again not enough...  
  
That was kind of doubtful considering Koko's tits of course. That silky-smooth flesh grazed and rubbed around Moody's cock while her mouth slurped onto her cockhead. There were black lipstick marks on different places on her cockhead, which only got blurred further the more Koko leaked her salvia onto that cock, giving it an even lewder look. It was the dream of so many people to have a Goth sucking all over your cock while giving you a titjob with her massive udders at the same time, yet her cock didn't appreciate it at all... And since her cock decided how much stimulation Moody felt, she sadly had to admit, that it didn't feel that good... The weakened throbs of her cock indicated that.  
  
Moody for her couldn't believe it as well. She thought that a different pair of hands, a mouth and especially tits would make her feel like she was in another dimension, but in the end it felt like nothing. Her cock throbbed nonetheless, as if it was asking Moody to finally take what's rightfully hers, and that's a pussy to fertilize.  
  
She really tried to stay calm and let Koko have her way, but after 25 long minutes of cock-head slobbering later Moody just had to open her mouth.  
  
"Eh... Koko... could we maybe start... fucking now?"  
  
The Goth only froze, and looked past the cocktip in - or more like **on** her mouth - down towards Moody.  
The whole room fell silent for a few seconds, except the pop-up sounds of new messages in her live-stream chat.  
  
The fear of getting exposed; allowing her fans to realize that she isn't capable of satisfying Moody's cock with her divine mouth and her fat tits was out of her mind as mere fear overcame her; fear of taking such a thing into her cunt. Her reputation did not matter much if her life was threatened to get destroyed; just like her pussy that would probably take on the shape of Moody's cock, so that no other man or futa could ever satisfy her.  
  
"s-sure..." she murmured after 10 seconds of silence and pulled her head up and off her cockhead. She was blushing and for some reason breathing heavily now. And what she never expected was that her pussy was starting to heat up. She did not think that it was even possible to feel some kind of "heat" when you're facing something that could destroy your body and life.  
  
She was scared, but her body was looking forward in anticipation. No matter how much she would suffer by taking such a thing inside of her, she couldn't ignore the fact that this massive obelisk was a pure monstrosity of masculinity that made her body feel weak. It wasn't just bigger than any other cock in this world, but it also smelled much stronger than any dick she ever had. So much even, that she was starting to ask herself how she did not notice it before when she teased Moody. But the biggest factor to her growing heat was Moody's pre-cum. It was thicker, hotter and especially **_richer_** than any cum she ever tasted, making Koko ask herself how the **actual** cum of Moody would taste... And she drunk down more of that "pre-cum" in her miserable "blowjob" session, than a few "usual" loads combined.  
  
"But we will need a better place for my followers to watch~" she set up a sultry tone again as she looked into the camera, before she turned around again and walked around the bed. She would usually sit at the edge of the bed that would give the followers a perfect side view of Koko and her fucker, but considering what she had planned, she felt like a different position was coming in handy now. She walked towards the other end of the bed, the opposite direction where the shy Moody was still sitting  
"can you point your cock down?" Koko asked, while she pulled her hot pants down.  
"Y-yes"  
"then come here and do so" Koko added and Moody did as ordered. She used her two hands to push her cock down from the very base, causing the stiff tall pillar to look forward like an arrow, which was not telling much about her size due to the front view. But once she stood up and walked to the side, the camera could perfectly record how long her cock was thanks to the side-view. It was proving again how inhuman it looked. A cock the same size as Moody's own height was pointing out of her crotch as if it was nothing. And it bobbed into every direction as she took step after step, before she was next to Koko.  
"Ok then Moody..." Koko said as she lowered down to her knees and propped her thighs up against the foot of the bed, so that her body bent into a 90 degree angle around her crotch. With her thighs against the foot of the bed, her lower legs on the ground and her upper body nestled on the bed, she was now looking directly into the camera. She crossed her arms right over her tits which she used as a cushion to rest her head on.  
  
It was the necessary position that would hide Moody's cock behind her ass. And she hoped that it would hide her incapability of taking everything of Moody's 1 meter long cock in front of her followers.  
  
She looked back over her shoulder to take a quick glimpse of what she was about, or what she will be trying, to take inside of her and she could see all of it. Not even her own thick ass could hide that obscenely long cock and Moody who was staying 1 meter far away in order to line her cock up with her snatch.  
She was already certain to not take all of its length inside of her, that was sure, but she was still scared about the massive width of that thing and whether it would render her pussy useless for any other cock after getting stretched by Moody's inhuman horse-shaft.  
  
She stared with a mix of fear and doubts on her face, the thought of ending this right here and now was growing higher, but she gulped that all down by looking forward again and reading some of the messages in the chat, which were not as soothing as she expected.  
  
_  
cookie-king: damn, good luck Koko.  
Futa-addict1: finally.... I hope she breaks.  
AllNight9: nice stuff  
cock-addict27: yeah... she will die....  
_

Some were kind off mean, and some were reassuring...  
Koko was glad that some people realized that this thing was on a whole other level than anything she took inside of her before. She read through the comments as if trying to immerse in them, so that she could ignore the position she was in right now.  
  
But about 20 seconds later, Moody was showing her growing impatience by pushing forward slowly to press her massive cockhead against Koko's cunt. She was so close to her goal. Years of waiting and now she finally saw a real-life pussy. She felt something welling up inside of her, creeping its way out of the deepest places of her body and mind, yet it was still waiting for something to happen, and Moody had a strange feeling that it had something to do with her cock, and Koko's pussy.  
  
"Can I put it in inside now?" a hint of eagerness was in her voice, her eyes darted towards the plentiful ass-flesh and her cockhead that obscured Koko's whole outer pussy-labia.  
  
Koko was torn out of her peaceful state, the question and especially the extremely hot cock-head making her realize where she was in again.  
  
"s-sure... b-but you're the biggest I ever had, so go as slow as possible!" now she was the one that was starting to stutter and feel uneasy. It was not according to her plan at all. She wanted to seduce Moody and make her cry out in pleasure and pain, yet it seemed as if the tables have turned. The virgin had more control than the experiences stripper.  
  
"Ok..." Moody answered and gulped down in anticipation, before she slowly pushed forward and applied a steady pressure. Koko groaned lightly, her chin still on her tit-cushion while she tried to avert her mind to the comments on the screen. Moody meanwhile was struggling. She was going as slow as possible, but instead of achieving something, she felt how her cock was bending up and down in pain as if she was trying to insert it through a brick-wall. Koko was also in pain as the cock pushed her pussy inwards for about 1-2 inches, her whole body shifted forwards as if trying to prevent the insertion but thanks to Koko's compromised position, she couldn't escape anymore. Yet still, even though her pussy couldn't run anymore, it still didn't spread wide to allow Moody any entrance. Her tiny slit was just unable to take such a monster inside of her.  
  
"mnghhh...." Moody groaned "... it doesn't fit..." those words picked up Koko's attention, yet any hope was cut short when Moody continued "you need to spread your pussy please, I can't reach it from here..."  
"s-sure..." she replied and reached back with both her hands and through her thighs to spread her pussy to each side.  
  
Moody didn't say anything and tried to push in again. She still couldn't see anything, not the pussy, not Koko's digits as her cockhead obscured everything, but she could feel it at least. The biggest problem turned out to be that her cockhead was not a mushroom-tip, but rather a flat-flared horse-cockhead. There was no such thing as slowly inserting it inside. If her cockhead popped inside, then it was inside.  
  
Koko could feel it, too. She felt how the hot-burning cockhead was pressing against her fingers, and she felt like it wasn't going to fit as well. Not that she was sad about Moody never being able to find a girl that could take her cock, but she was starting to grow glad that her cockhead was turning out to be too much for her pussy.  
  
It was only a matter of time until Moody would realize it, too. Or so she thought.  
Moody's shyness was gone so close to her goal and therefore different emotions rose inside of her. Koko did not know that it was even possible, because Moody never acted like that since she arrived here, but it seemed as if the bunny-girl was feeling rage. Koko could hear 1 meter behind her ass how Moody was starting to emit light growls and groans as she tried to push in more and more.  
  
She had no clue what was going on in Moody's mind and in her life. The poor rabbit had already accepted that she would die as a virgin. But then she went into this house, then she suddenly found a girl that wanted to fuck her, then she was about to fuck her snatch... and then it didn't fit.  
  
She just couldn't accept it... It would have been fine if she died with that knowledge earlier. But it was definitely not fine when she was so damn close to her goal.  
  
Her raging growls grew louder and louder, yet they were just sounding cute as hell considering her squeaky voice. And with her growls was her cock pushing in firmer over time. The gentle pressure intensified to thrusts. Koko was left squeaking with every harsh thrust as it pushed onto her pussy. Moody pulled back and pushed, she repeated it so many times, but without success.  
  
"Moody... maybe we should st-"  
"NO!" she shouted out, not wanting to accept the fact, that she might never have sex in her life again. "I WILL MAKE IT FIT! I PROMISE!"  
  
She went quicker and firmer. The slow steady pressure intensified so much, that Moody was actually thrusting so much as if she was fucking her already. It was like a battering ram was trying to force its way inside of her cunt. And Koko squeaked with every single slam of that massive cock-head against her labia and her digits. Yet Moody increased her strength and pace even more, causing Koko to lightly brush back and forth on the bed.  
  
And after about 2 minutes of desperate thrusts did Koko's eyes constrict. She gasped while Moody groaned. She had no idea how such a fat thing could enter her, but it did right now. Moody's cock had enough and with a perfectly aimed thrust, it somehow managed to push inside and spread Koko's labia painfully wide. Koko immediately pulled her hands back and crossed them over her arms after a few seconds of realization. It was only the damn head, but Koko could feel it stretching her snatch more than ever. And Moody could also finally feel it. Even though it was merely 2-3 inches, she finally felt the pleasure that she dreamed off. It was indescribable how good it felt for her, 100x times better than any jerking off session. But no matter how good she felt, she wanted more... The blissful feeling of a tight cunt around her cockhead disappeared into the backs of her mind when she thought about how good it would feel to insert **EVERYTHING** inside of her.  
  
And she did not waste any time to try it out. Now that her cock was secured in her cunt, she pushed forward without relent.  
  
"H-HEY! I SAID GO SLOW!" Koko cried out when she felt how the cock barreled through her insides. It felt like Moody was trying to push everything of her 1 meter long shaft in with one thrust alone, but she just couldn't. The hardest thrust that Moody was capable of did only manage to push her cock inside one inch at a time. Her snatch was just too tight, and Moody's cock too big. So big and wide even, that every pussy-wall that Moody passed through felt like a barrier on its own. Her tiny tunnel was spread obscenely wide around Moody's shaft and it efforted all the strength that Moody had to keep pressing forth. Koko meanwhile was groaning moaning and even crying out as she felt how the cock stretched her out. So much even that it barreled through her innards. Relentlessly it pushed forth, only able to invade one inch after about 7-10 seconds. And that kept going until Moody hit a **real** barrier that caused Koko's eyes to constrict once again.  
  
Moody would surely know what that meant, right?  
  
Well, the groaning bunny knew it, but did she care was the question.  
  
It felt like 8, 10 or 12 inches, she didn't know, but there was still more than a half to go.  
  
"A-A-Alright Moody... Now you have to pull back and thrust in again..." Koko stuttered, but Moody didn't listen and instead thought about what was denying her entry. And after realizing where she was hitting against, she suddenly pressed forward again.  
  
"AHHH! FUCK! WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!" Koko cried out as she felt a sharp pain running through her body.  
  
"Uhhhh. What's the matter?" Moody stopped and asked , eager to insert more of her cock inside.  
  
"YOU'RE HITTING MY WOMB! THAT'S THE MATTER! STOP IT!"  
  
"But I am only a third way inside of you..." Moody complained disappointed.

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can change about it. You can't go any deeper..."

"mnghhhh...." Moody thought, self-confidence rising inside of her while Koko's was shrinking, "but when I do this..." she said and suddenly prodded her cockhead a few times against Koko's cervix as if it was nothing, as if it wouldn't feel like Koko would get sipped and squeak out in pain just like she did now, "... I feel like I **_could_** enter it...."  
  
"AHHH! N-NO! You cannot! Just deal with this for now!"  
  
*SIGH* was the only thing that escaped Moody's lips before she pulled back and did as ordered. Koko was kind enough to have her way with her, so she shouldn't complain, right? She tried to convince herself of that and therefore lure out as much stimulation as possible with 1/3 of her cock.  
  
To do so she started to leave half of Koko's pussy before thrusting in again. The short and quick thrusts felt good... but not good enough...  
  
So after about half a minute Moody tried a different approach and instead pulled all of her cock out until only the cockhead remained inside, before she thrust back in again. She seesawed her way through the depths of her cunt with slow but long thrusts that started with the glans almost popping out of her cunt and ended with a light prod against her cervix.  
Those long and gentle thrusts also felt good... but still... not good enough...  
  
While Moody was getting out of ideas on how to get more pleasure out of this shity amount of cock she could insert, Koko was chillingly resting her chin on her fat tits and groaned and moaned with each thrust and retreat. After all it was the biggest cock she had ever taken. She relished in the sensation of getting stretched out by such a massive shaft, which was close to being painful. Thanks to Moody's monstrous size, her pussy was always getting spread apart. Her pussy was just too tight for Moody, which lead to it closing down immediately when Moody retreated, only to get pierced open again when she pushed back inside.  
  
It was heaven for Koko, but hell for Moody... Due to her tight snatch and her own massive cock, she couldn't go any faster, even if she wanted to. Even after 1 long minute of seesawing her cunt, it still wasn't loose enough for her to go faster...  
  
She was getting desperate by now. It wasn't enough anymore. She groaned and sighed here and there, it was much better than a handjob after all, yet Moody just always imagined how it would feel to get **_all_** of her cock inside of her... That would be the real deal. And the pace was making it even worse. Moody was a rabbit after all... And rabbits have to rut like a possessed demon in order to get their rocks off...  
  
But why doesn't Koko allow it? Why would she destroy the fun? Moody was sure, Koko would like it just like she herself would... Maybe she just had to show her? She might think that she couldn't take it, but Moody could convince her, that she is just missing out the real fun...  
  
yeah she needed to show her.  
  
But she had to do it carefully, mindfully so that Koko would not find out...  
  
She had to go slow first... Push firmer and stronger with each thrust to loosen her cunt up further, and so that Koko would not find out...  
  
And so she got to work. Koko's groans and moans were growing louder; her orgasm was nearing while Moody herself was only determined to reach her goal. She decided to increase her strength with every 10 thrusts, so that Koko would get accommodated to them. The first thrusts lightly grazed her cervix. The next few puffed against it, then the next few prodded against it... and so on...  
  
Koko was none the wiser. The little amount of increased strength over time felt like nothing to her. And her impending climax was also doing a great job of hiding that fact. She didn't realize that the light graze of cock to cunt intensified to light zips on her cervix after 2 minutes. She didn't even realize that her body was slowly rocking back and forth due to the force of Moody's thrusts.  
  
"Mnghhh~ keep going Moody. I might cum soon..." she said in between moans and groans in a coo.  
  
"Sure..." Moody replied, but couldn't ignore the hint of anger in her voice... She wasn't a mad person at all. That didn't fit to her persona... But Koko was already nearing her climax, while Moody couldn't even tell if she was fucking her actually...  
At this point she could also just be a dildo for Koko's pleasure...  
With desperation and anger fueling her mind, Moody just didn't want to wait anymore...  
  
The following act would make all of her previous effort for naught, but... but she was fucking horny right now. And Koko was kind enough to adapt a position that would not allow any escape.  
With her lower legs on the ground, her thighs against the foot of the bed, she couldn't run away. And neither could her pussy... Moody would either breach her womb, or she would push the bed forward. And considering that the bed was nailed onto the ground, it was clear what would happen.  
  
She seesawed her way through her cunt. Koko closed her eyes, about to lose herself in her orgasm, before Moody suddenly stopped inside of her; dangerously close to her cervix. Just when she was about to ask why Moody stopped, the air got kicked out of her lungs and just a gasp escaped her mouth. Her eyes shot open and constricted as she felt a constant pressure on her cervix. The gigantic flared cockhead was pushing against her cervix, and it didn't stop.  
  
"W-WAIT! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Koko cried out in fear and looked over her shoulder, only to look at a desperate Moody.  
"I am sorry..." she murmured as she pressed further and further. So far even that Koko's whole body tried to jump forth in response to escape the shaft, but her lower body was kept in place thanks to her compromised position. She couldn't escape anymore, and Moody realized it too when she felt that her cervix wasn't running away anymore...  
"BUT I REALLY WANNA PUT In ALL OF MY COCK!" she cried out and exposed her true intention as if she outed herself. And with that cry of truth, she finally breached Koko's cervix...  
  
...  
  
"It hurts...." Koko only said as a tear ran down her cheek. The pain was unbearable. Something that should not be touched was now filled with horse-cock. This was definitely not how sex works, and she felt it by getting her tight cervix pierced open to match the width of Moody's massive shaft.  
  
It felt as wrong as it can be. Not possible, yet it happened. Her womb was only feeling pure pain at first, a painful sensation that Koko had no clue how to describe, because it never happened before.  
  
_  
cock-addict27: Oh my...  
cookie-king: damn. That's not good I think...  
_  
  
"FUCK! SO GOOD!" Moody moaned out at the tight feeling of Koko's womb.  
"I promise it will feel better soon!" she declared before she suddenly pressed on further.  
  
Koko was speechless, **literally**. She wanted to tell her to stop, get the fuck out of her room and leave her alone for the rest of her life, but she simply couldn't, because Moody's shaft was not traveling all throughout her innards. So far even that it pushed her lungs aside, and therefore steal away her breath. Like a fucking battering ram did Moody's shaft invade Koko's body. The ram had already breached the gate, but it kept going none the less, only satisfied when everything of it was embedded inside of her. Moody groaned and moaned as she pushed and pushed until her cockhead was in between Koko's tits.  
  
And then the best part came. Moody just wanted to dive in. The mere determination of embedding all of her cock in Koko's cunt was driving her being. The longer it took, the more desperate she grew. But as luck would have it, she stepped so far forward that a specific busty ass was in her reach. The small rabbit leaned over, reached forward and hooked both her hands around the thick hips of Koko... and pulled... Not only did she pull, she also thrust forward in tandem with the pull. Koko was finally freed of her compromised position. Her legs were no longer prodded against the foot of the bed thanks to Moody's strong pull, but at what cost? She needed the free room to escape the dick. Yet she was finally freed only to take every last single inches of Moody's horse-cock.  
  
Over the whole process of getting impaled by cock from her womb up to over her fucking head, Koko did not utter one single word.  
  
When Moody impaled her up to her tits, it was because the air got kicked out of her lungs.  
  
However, when Moody pulled Koko towards her own tiny crotch in an instant, Koko wasn't loss for words because she had no air in her lungs. She didn't talk because there was a cock, right under her face.  
Moody's pull came so fast, that she couldn't even process it. Her whole body was shoved backwards due to that pull. Her massive tits grinded back, and she lost the cushion on her chin at first, but that soft cushion was replaced with another solid one. And that was Moody's cock, tented and surrounded by the flesh of Koko's bulging skin.  
  
With the pull, the hard cock literally crashed against her chin and forced Koko to look straight forward. But even then she could still see the bulge protruding out of her body in the bottom of her sight.  
And the camera could do. They saw that tenting piece of skin perfectly, and they liked it a lot. Or some at least. Especially this guy, who's comments gave the presumption, that he wanted Koko to die.  
_  
Futa-addict1:YES MOODY! KEEP GOING! I WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT!  
_  
  
"MNghhhh~ that's it...." Moody praised "I have dreamed about this for years..." she said and matched those words with a light grind of her hips that caused the bulge in front of Koko's face to shift right and left.  
  
"It's like I dreamed... even better...." she moaned and praised while her cock shifted Koko's innards to the side.  
For Koko this was a completely odd experience. The burst inside of her womb was painful, but Moody's cock was stretching her usual 1 foot long pussy-tunnel into a 3 feet long tunnel. And with it did the pussy-walls tripled in stimulation. She felt it already with the way Moody was shifting her cock from side to side. She felt how her sensitive nerve-endings, that were usually going from crotch to belly-button were now spread up to over her head even, making her feel stimulation all the way up her whole torso.  
  
"Thank you so much Koko!" Moody kept praising the Goth as the sensation was just out of this world for her "so,so,so,so,so,SO MUCH!" she said as she used her free hands to knead the busty ass in front of her. Her small petite hands had more than enough room and places to play with, and she did. She kneaded it, then shifted it around like jelly, or even squeezed into it until her whole hand disappeared into the ass-flesh.  
  
And what she also did was spreading her 2 ass cheeks apart, to look at that small pucker in between. She looked onto it like she was hypnotized and licked her lips in anticipation. She watched some anal porn as well, and she hoped she could convince Koko to get some anal action as well...  
  
But for now there was another hole that needed Moody's full attention...  
  
And that hole was currently squeezing down on her rod in an extremely pleasurable way.  
  
"THIS IS THE BEST!" she suddenly cried out in utter joy "I DREAMED ABOUT THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!" sudden tears started to run down Moody's face. Tears of joy that she never thought she would feel... This was a moment in life that she will never forget. It probably was the best day of her life....  
  
"And I will make sure you feel as good as me!" she cried out, "... I will make sure you will feel the best sex of **_your life_**!" she added and suddenly thundered down onto Koko's ass with the back of her hand, that emitted a squeak of the Goth and woke her up of her reverie. She was still looking onto that cock-bulge in disbelief, just not able to process how such a thing was humanly possible, but the slap on her ass woke her up. Not only because of the painful sting, but also because her pussy constricted around Moody's shaft in shock, which in return ignited the stimulation on her nerve-endings.  
  
"Moody... I- I think we should st- *SMACK* HIIIIII!" and another smack onto the other cheek caused Koko to squeak. It wasn't only Koko's snatch that felt good by getting smacked. The way her cunt tightened around her shaft was making her cock feel good as well.  
  
"I am afraid I can't allow that to happen now Koko..."  
"w-what? why not?!"  
"Because after you made me feel this good, I just can't stop without retaliating... I will make sure your pussy will feel as good as my cock..." she declared.  
"b-but you don't need to! I promise its okay if we stop now!"  
"No can do, sorry..." she replied and started to move back. She took one small step back, and shifted her petite hips as far back as possible until about a little more than a foot of cock was in the outside, spit shined with Koko's leaking pussy juices. Koko saw how the bulge in front of her face disappeared into the valley of her massive tits... before it suddenly rocketed forth again. Moody slammed inside of her with all her might and the cock-bulge shot out in between her tits and in front of her face like a spear.  
  
Except the sensation, that air was getting kicked out of her lungs; Koko was feeling it for real now. Not the disbelief, but more like the pleasure of getting her already stretched and filled pussy stretched even wider around Moody's monster shaft. But Moody didn't stop just there; she pulled back again and thrust inside just as quick. Then again and again until she found her own rhythm. The strange sensation transformed into pleasure with each passing thrust. The breathless gasp after getting the air kicked out of her lungs was slowly but surely turning to a pleasured gasp, and not even a few thrusts later moans and groans escaped her lips, before they were interrupted with another gasp.  
  
And to make it even worse, Moody's rhythm was suddenly starting to speed up. And it didn't stop for some reason. The pace quickened with each passing minute, without any hint of stop that caused Koko to emit moan, gasp and groan in a much faster pace.  
  
Reason was Moody's rabbit-genes. The genes that she neglected for months, and years even, were starting to come out of their deep hidden nest after realizing that Moody was finally fucking a fertile pussy. And those creeping up bunny genes were crying to rut and fuck. The more those genes left the nest, the more Moody's hips crashed down on Koko's ass. The rabbit-girl was moaning and groaning non-stop. At some point, she was so fast and strong that she kicked Koko's whole body forward with the way her crotch slammed into Koko's ass. Inches after inches the Goth was pushed forward, until after a few dozen thrusts she adapted the same position as earlier with her thighs against the foot of the bed. But now that Koko's thighs were propped up against the foot of the bed, there was no way to escape anymore. Her body couldn't absorb the shock of Moody's thrusts any longer, which made each thrust even more devastating to her pussy than before. So devastating and strong that Moody's crotch pancaked the thick ass of Koko flat.  
  
And yet Moody went faster. So fast, that her bowling-balls - which poor Koko did not even see yet, therefore she won't realize how fucking much Moody will fill her up soon - didn't even slap against Koko's thighs, because Moody was already reverting course before they could.  
And she went faster. So fast that Koko couldn't even tell anymore if the cock-bulge disappeared into the valley of her tits or not, because it looked like a blur. So fast that Koko's and Moody's moans and groans **literally** came out in stutters, sounding like a broken record.  
So fast that the watchers were left dumbstruck.  
_  
yikesimus: wow... she's fucking her like a bunny, literally.  
vine-king: _Is This Allowed?_  
Futa-addict1: I know you can go faster Moody!  
_  
  
She went so fast... that Koko felt her climax approaching faster than ever.  
  
"C-CU-CUM-CUMING!!!" she cried out in bliss and immediately shot a hand back to where her pussy and Moody's cock were connected.  
"S-STOP! MO-MOODY!!!" she cried out and tried to grab onto the shaft that kept plunging into her cunt in order to stop it, but she just couldn't grasp it. Moody kept plowing her pussy and didn't allow Koko the peaceful orgasm that she desired. The Goth squirted, and her cunt squeezed onto Moody's shaft.  
  
"MNGHHHH~ **_FUCK_**!" Moody hissed and finally stopped her rapid-fire thrusts for a second as Koko's pussy clamped down onto her shaft like a vice. Koko took the moment immediately, and even while in the midst of her orgasm, she grabbed onto Moody's shaft with shivering hands and spoke up: "uhhhh- st-stop NGHHHH~ n-not while I- ahhhh... not while I am cumming....!" She managed to moan and stutter out, before she lost herself in her high. It was an orgasm that she did not have very often. One that rocketed her whole body. one that made her whole body feel weak, and which caused her legs to tremble.  
  
"MNGHHHH~ **_NO_**!" Moody barked back, but not to Koko, more like to her cock. It throbbed inside of her cunt like a heartbeat, and Moody's bunny-genes forced her to keep going. They felt a mate climaxing, and that meant if she joined that climax, fertilization would be certain... But Moody tried to hold onto the wish of Koko, after all she allowed her to fuck her...  
  
Moody felt like she was drowning or suffocating under the desire of her bunny-genes. She gasped and hissed, her cock throbbed dark-red in the desire to keep fucking, and Moody lost the battle...  
  
There was just no way for the small bunny to hold her bunny-genes back, especially not when this was her first ever fuck and especially not when Koko's orgasming cunt was constricting around her cock like it was trying to milk it. There was no way in hell that a bunny should get interrupted when it was in heat, and Moody learned it first-hand right now. The stinging pain of holding her thrusts back felt like many minutes for Moody... Yet it was only 3 mere seconds that Moody managed to hold back before she let her desires consume her.  
  
  
"I... I ... I AM SORRY! SO SO SO SO SO SORRRYYYYY!!! I PROMISE I WILL CUM QUICK!!!"  
Koko was moaning and groaning in her mind-numbing climax for 3 seconds, and her pussy constricted around Moody's shaft while she was cumming. The climax consumed her whole being, and she just let it happen for a few seconds. But after 3 seconds, her eyes constricted when she felt Moody's shaft moving again. Not in a long shot as fast as before, but Moody was trying her best to grind her way through the tight-clamping pussy-walls. Like an air-plane trying to fit into a high-way tunnel, was Moody's cock trying to move forward inside of Koko's cunt. And to her demise she managed to do so. Slowly, but damn devastating for Koko. Her constricting cunt was more sensitive than ever in the midst of her climax, and Moody's shaft barreled through like it didn't give a fuck. The peaceful, gentle orgasm only lasted for 3 seconds for Koko before it all went down...  
  
it felt like Moody's cock was trying to scratch its way through her constricting cunt, and that's what she actually did... Not only did she manage to move, but she suddenly started to move fast even. As if that constricting cunt was no fucking problem for Moody's horse-shaft, it barreled through without care. The long yet extremely slow thrust grew quicker, and Moody was now thrusting back and forth inside of her tight-walls in a faster pace. And yet she grew faster again...  
  
With each passing second, Moody's shaft managed to show Koko's cunt who was boss, and acquired more room to impale. The faster she got... the more Koko lost it. She cried, moaned and howled at the same time. And after 2 long minutes, Moody got back to her earlier bunny-driven thrusts. She put any fuck-machine on this world to shame with the way she rutted and utterly obliterated Koko's pussy. While the pace was the same as before, it still had a few difference:  
  
Moody who moaned and groaned earlier was now hissing and gasping as it turned out to be extremely hard to thrust inside of Koko's orgasming, clenching cunt.  
  
And Koko... well she was orgasming, and Moody was still thrusting into her. The poor "oh so" strong, teasing, dominant Goth was crying her lungs out right now. The howling of a whore did not only resonate around her own room. It was clear that Pandora and Lucy heard them as well. It was all audible throughout the hallway... and the recording camera.  
Different kind of comments popped up in the chat  
_  
she never moaned like that before...  
she never even came like that before...  
hell, she was never getting fucked like that before!  
_  
  
The lack of words that Koko couldn't even think to utter were meaningless, because the cries and howls were evidence enough of how fucking hard Moody was currently breaking this girl. Moody wasn't just mixing her pussy up; she was mixing her whole head up. Koko's pitiful hold on Moody's shaft that was supposed to hold her in place, loosened up immediately when Moody slowly pushed inside. And she felt too limp to even move her hand forward again. It just laid there limp under Koko's body and cunt which was getting demolished right now. With each retreat of Moody's massive horse-shaft came pussy juices with it. They dropped and sprayed around, and already covered Koko's limp hand, most of it got already soaked into the bed sheets and yet Moody kept going. While a pussy was supposed to milk the cum out of a cock, the situation right now rather described how Moody's cock milked orgasm after orgasm out of Koko's too sensitive pussy.  
  
Koko's cunt clenched down so hard even that on each retreat you could see a small hint of her pink pussy walls in the open, before a hard thrust sent it all back inside.  
  
...  
  
It took Moody 10 long minutes to reach her own climax... a few dozen orgasms of Koko were necessary so that Moody could reach her own peak. It didn't matter that Koko's howls grew sultrier and more sloppy over the minutes, or that her eyes were already rolling up into a stupid ahegao, or that she probably lost a few brain-cells after getting fucked through her orgasm for 10 minutes straight, or that her pussy is probably damaged and only able to get stimulated by Moody's holy horse-cock alone. All of it didn't matter because it was worth it. Because now Moody was finally cumming...  
  
Her rapid fire thrusts grew more blurry and unsteady near her end, and she was also thrusting slower than before to relish in the feeling of her clenching cunt for a little longer. To end it all in a grand-final she took a step back, and another, and another, and another. 4 long steps to pull all of her cock out until only her cockhead remained inside. Koko groaned at the empty feeling, which was feeling not normal any longer. She felt like that cock was a part of her by now, and she would be glad to hear, that she will be feeling "complete" again soon.  
  
_  
cookie-king: I hope she won't die...  
cock-addict27: good luck Koko :(  
Futa-addict1: take it all bitch!  
-  
  
And with the last comment of that sick guy or girl who only wanted to see how the Goth gets put into her plays Moody rushed forward with all her strength. She literally ran towards the finish line, which was Koko's thick ass, before she slammed into it with her crotch. And then she felt it... Felt it all building up like it always did. She leaned forward, and rested her upper body and head on Koko's back, only able to reach the half-way mark of the Goth's torso due to Moody's petite frame, And to complete it all, Moody hooked both her arms around Koko's wide hips to secure her cock inside her cunt.  
  
"I will make you feel even better now... Thank you so much Koko..." Moody said in a chilling voice.  
  
And then she came...  
  
Koko had no peace of mind left to think about the consequences of cumming. And she had no peace of mind left to even tell Moody to not cum inside of her. Even though the cock stood still balls-deep in her cunt it was still not enough time for poor Koko to come down from the many orgasms she had to go through, but there was another problem coming her way right now.  
  
Said problem was currently pumping out of Moody's bowling-balls and filled that fat pipe of her 1 meter long urethra. Koko thought there was no way for her to feel more pleasure and pain than she already does: which meant getting impaled by a 1 meter long horse-cock. But she did not know yet how much Moody can cum. The very second her balls released her cum, it immediately rushed through that long pipe like a rocket. Her balls did just eject too much cum, and her pipe couldn't even think about taking it all chillingly. Moody's cum didn't just spurt out of her cock as fast as anatomy would have it. Considering that her testicles released her cum in a ridiculously high volume and high pace, it was like her urethra was getting clogged up. And there was only one way for it to come out.  
  
Like a fire-horse it spurted out of Moody's wide slit and blasted straight to the roof of Koko's womb who emitted a shriek at that strange sensation. It wasn't just a light shock however. The blast remained for 3-5 seconds straight, before it came to an end.  
  
_  
AllNight9: what the actual...  
yikesimus: how much can she cum?!  
Futa-addict1: yeeesssssssss!!!  
_  
Those comments were no overestimation.  
  
Koko could make out a small bubble, or more like a balloon in front of her very eyes at the tip of the cock bulge, and it was certain, she was going to get pregnant. This amount filled her womb more than any other guy did before. And it was freaking hot. Hotter than the balls or the cock that Koko touched before. Koko could only imagine how fucking fertile her cum was.  
  
And that was only one mere cumshot.  
  
*SPUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT*

Another one followed close by and joined the cum in Koko's womb. And then another, another and another. Moody came and came, lost in her orgasm and thanks to the fresh pussy wrapped around her cock, she managed to cum longer than she did when she jerked off. 3 minutes to be precise.  
3 long minutes of a few dozen 3-5 second long cumblasts out of a thump-stick piss-slit.  
  
Koko was fucking stuffed. The bulge remained over her head, looking like a tumor, but not for long. Moody sighed into the heavens, before she lifted her upper body up and off Koko's back. She took one step back; her cock slurped out of her cunt lewdly and took a few of Koko's pussy-juices with her. But no cum in sight. Then she took another step with a wet slurp and pussy juices, but no cum in sight.  
  
She took another and another, and another. With the fourth step she yanked her cockhead out of Koko's cervix who could only reply with a weak groan. And with the last step, the fifth, her cock popped out of Koko's cunt and swayed in the air, before it stood erect again.  
  
Koko's cunt was free now. It was still wide agape, and the constricting pussy-walls were still visible, but not for long. With nothing to hold it in anymore, Koko's stuffed womb ejected Moody's cum. But it wasn't like it always was. Whenever Koko let someone cum inside of her, which wasn't very often, she couldn't even feel the dribble of cum leaving her cunt. But Moody was different. Her cum didn't just dribble out of Koko's stuffed womb. It burst out like a damn fountain. And Koko moaned and groaned over the whole process. Her womb was so filled that the cum was grazing and rubbing against her pussy walls on its way out, and it was pleasurable in a really strange way. It burst out for 1 minute straight. A river of off-white cum covered the floor in a thick lewd pool that even reached the 1 meter far away Moody. And the force of that leaking cum was even enough to make Koko cum another time of the day.  
  
And to her demise, not the last time.  
  
That long lasting orgasm left the whole chat dumbstruck. The more seconds Moody came, the more people stopped writing until long lastly only "futa-addict1" was left who spurred Moody on to keep going.  
  
Moody watched it all, her cock stood erect and tall, and instead of forcing it to go down and tell it, that it could only cum once per day, she just stroked it carelessly. The Moody that would probably apologize by now and beg for her life, was just starring at the limp body in front of her with... with an expression of disgust.  
  
To be precise: the cock stroking Moody that watched at Koko as if it was her prey, and with whom she wasn't even close to finished yet, wasn't the actual Moody. The actual Moody was the one that neglected her bunny-genes. But this Moody right now was in a breeding-frenzy, finally freed after experiencing the best orgasm of her life; completely dominated and taken over by her reproductive instincts that she neglected for **years**.  
  
And said Moody was not happy. Because a specific Goth-girl wasted all her precious cum on the floor. And to top it all off she just laid there limp on the bed, instead of tenting to her still stiff cock. It wasn't 1 meter long like before, but it was still ridiculously large, it actually just shrunk for 3 mere inches, which meant it was still close to 3 feet long and reaching over Moody's head.  
  
If her cock would only shrink down 3 mere inches with every single time Moody cums, then it's gonna be a long night for Koko... And if Koko thought she didn't have any control in the fuck just earlier, then she won't be prepared for the stuff that's coming her way from now on.  
  
The position didn't allow the chat to see how much cum was pumping out of Koko's cunt, but they could hear it... The splashing sounds on the ground were clearly audible. The only thing they saw was Koko's naked back, her black pitched hair that covered her face, and Moody in the back, who was currently stroking her still erect cock.  
  
_  
cock-addict27: Wait she can still keep going?!  
Futa-addict1: yey! more fucking!  
cookie-king: RIP Koko  
_  
  
Moody waited a few seconds, looking unimpressed at the limp body in front of her that was still shaking and trembling due to the many orgasms that she had to go through. But her instincts did not want to wait any longer. Moody had enough and closed the gap between her and Koko, her feet audibly splashing on the cum-covered floor while she still stroked her cock with one hand. Once she reached her, she reached down and took a hold of both of Koko's legs, before she hauled them up and twisted them around with surprising strength so that Koko was on her back. She groaned and moaned still, unable to process what's going on right now, but she would feel it soon enough. Moody looked at the dumb broken face of her, and then down to her stomach. The usual trained abs were now showing alight bump due to the cum that was still stuck in her womb.  
  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"UHHHHHHH! WH- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Koko cried out in utter pain while the heavy fist on her stomach forced her to rise her head and reach to her stomach with both hands, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME?!" Koko shouted out, and looked at Moody with... with fear. Her rage subsided as she looked onto Moody's unimpressed face. A face that was not even coming close to the shy Moody that she knew. Moody didn't answer her, and instead took a few steps back before she pushed her cock down, and slammed it right into Koko's gaping cunt without any words.  
  
  
"AHHHH~ W-WHAT AGAIN!? S-STO-" her words were cut short. Moody just didn't give a shit about her fuck-puppet and drove in further and further until she breached Koko's womb without care. And she went further still; she took step after step until she was nestled deep in between Koko's spread legs with her feet resting on the ground clumsily. Koko was laying on her back, and once again made acquaintance with the cock bulge right over her face, before it disappeared, and then reappeared. Moody was fucking her again, without any words. Koko wanted to ask her what was going on with her all of a sudden, but the thrusts only allowed her to emit moans and groans again as she was once again bombarded with orgasm after orgasm.  
  
And then Moody came again. Her nuts were surprisingly still as big as before and had as much cum as before, causing Koko's belly to inflate once again, before Moody unceremoniously pulled her dick out... and saw how Koko's cunt wasted her load again...  
  
She walked forwards, punched into her gut, took a few steps back, and impaled her with her cock again.  
  
She came, Koko wasted it, she punched into her gut, and fucked her again.  
  
  
***  
  
"ah... stop it... please Moody... I can't take anymore... please let me go...." Koko cried out while tears ran down her face. Her gut did hurt, and her damn womb hurt due to all the loads she had to take... And her head... was feeling damn empty. It felt like Moody was fucking her mind out of her skull and she definitely did not want that to happen...  
  
The moon was shining bright through the window and she had no clue how late it was, and how many loads she took already. But considering that Moody's cock was now half the size, meaning 50 centimeters in length, she probably took about 6-7 loads into her womb. And each of those loads made her cum more than 20 times...  
  
The chat was as lively as ever. Some were getting used to the destruction of Koko's cunt and spurred Moody on like Futa-addict1. Some were considering calling the cops, because they thought this was rape. And some... some got some popcorn and enjoyed the show.  
  
Moody was so pissed about Koko's incapability of keeping her loads inside her womb, that she had enough of walking back and forth each time she filled her up. So after 2-3 loads, she decided to adapt a new position. She planted both her feet on the bed, lifted both of Koko's limp legs off the ground, high in the air, and then pressed them next towards Koko's torso to fuck her in a mating-press. The petite bunny rocketed up and down. She used her whole body to fuck Koko stupid, and once she filled her up, she "simply" stood straight on the bed, pushed onto her cock to bend it and successfully slip it out of Koko's cunt. The monstrous horse-shaft pointed forward, propped against the inflated belly of Koko, which shrunk down after she pulled out. And after the fountain of cum stopped flowing out, Moody's took a hold of her cock, bent it almost painfully and slipped it right back into her cunt, to fill her up again. She showed no sign of exhaustion after fucking Koko for hours. She literally did more than 1000 squads while fucking her, but thanks to her bunny-genes it was no problem at all.  
  
But after all those try's, Moody had enough... She decided to not impale Koko another time, and instead walked on the bed towards Koko's head, and took a hold of the Goth-girl's hair to lift her up. She looked into those crying eyes. The black mascara that was running down her cheeks and which should represent tears, was now blurred and smudged due to Koko's real tears, making it look much realer than Koko's make up. Moody's unimpressed, stern eyes scanned Koko's own weak, half-lidded gaze.  
  
"I won't tell anyone about this... Just please stop... I can't take it any- *SLAP*" a heavy smack on her cheek shut her up and left a red imprint on it.  
  
"You're too inefficient..." Moody finally spoke up after the few-hour long fuck-session. "... or your womb is..." she said, before she spit onto Koko's face and turned her around, now laying her onto her stomach again.  
  
Koko was feeling too damn weak to move, she turned her head to side and rested her cheek on the bed "wh-what do you mean by that...." she asked but the answer came quick.  
  
Koko's eyes constricted when she felt how Moody stretched her busty ass-cheeks apart. She propped both her hands onto the bed and tried to lift her body up to escape it immediately after feeling a specific head prod against her pucker's entrance.  
  
"W-WAIT! NOT THERE! MOODY! NOT T-" she fell silent again after feeling how her tight ass was getting impaled by horse-cock.  
  
"S-STOP! IT'S- IT'S TOO BIG!!!!" She cried out, it was only the damn tip, but she could feel it all. She could feel how that broad cock-head was spreading her bowels apart, and she did not like it at all.  
  
Moody was standing over her; she pointed her cock down and successfully emerged it inside of her ass with less trouble than she thought. But the real fun was just beginning now. Moody was standing after all and there was about 45 centimeters of horse-cock out in the open, which she planned to fix of course. Koko was granted some kind of relief because the shaft was staying still in her ass, but not for long. Moody was leaning over, and slowly pushed down, not only with her own strength, but she simply let herself **fall** onto Koko's ass. Slowly, her feet were still on the bed after all.  
  
Koko cried her lungs out at that sensation; she gripped the sheets around her, clenched her toes and teeth and squirmed around in utter pain and pleasure by getting her ass stuffed with cock. But then Moody stopped again... The bunny leaned down and pushed inside so much, that she was not standing on her tip toes, and also managed to place both her hands on Koko's shoulder blades in a push-up position. The small bunny was now standing above the taller Goth-girl with a little more than half her cock impaled in her ass. And there were still 8 inches left...  
  
Koko was still squirming around and whimpering. Her ass was constricting and tightening down on Moody's cock as if it wanted to push it out, but it was steadfast. 8 inches of horse cock, protruding out of Moody's crotch and pointing straight down onto the cleft of Koko's ass were in the open, before Moody let her balance go. She let go of the grip of her tip-toes and of her hands, to let her body fall down. Moody was small and petite, and did not weigh very much. But it was enough to let gravity push her down and stuff the rest of her cock deep inside of Koko's bowels. It wasn't particularly fast, yet it was much faster than Moody's earlier constant pressure into her ass. Gravity alone allowed her cock to scratch its way through Koko's tight constricting bowels and embed her cock completely in her ass. And it was this painful yet pleasurable sensation that drove Koko over the edge. Not over the edge of passing out, but more like over the edge of loosening her whole body and squirt a wave of pussy juices onto the bed sheets underneath. 20 inches of horse-cock were now inside of Koko's ass, the sensation being completely different to the pussy-sex from before.  
  
Moody stayed still for a few seconds and rested her head on Koko's back. Her crotch was planted nicely on Koko's plentiful ass but she didn't plan to leave it like this. She had to cum after all. And even though the clenching walls of her ass were stimulation her cock decently, she wanted more.  
  
So in order to get more, she placed both her palms on Koko's back again, and gripped the bed sheets with her toes before she started to **_prone-bone_** Koko's ass.  
  
Koko had problems dealing with the sensation. It wasn't the first time she had a cock up her ass, but it definitely was the first time having such a massive monster inside of her ass, which caused her ass-walls to cling to the shaft. This made each thrust and retreat more devastating, because it felt like Moody's cock was close to pulling her whole ass with her. Each time she pushed inside, Koko gripped the bed-sheets tightly. And each them she pulled back, she let go and tried to loosen her ass up, so it wouldn't leave it with Moody's cock.  
  
The poor Goth was helpless. Too weak in face of such a massive cock and its owner.  
  
Moody rearranged her insides; she needed to focus once again in order to thrust her cock through the clenching depths of Koko's ass.  
  
Cries, whimpers and moans resonated around the room for 20 long minutes, before Moody came once again. But that ass was just feeling too damn good, that she decided to shift her cock around in circle-motions while cumming inside her bowels.  
  
Koko meanwhile was once again witness to the ridiculous volume of Moody's loads. She could feel how the liquid filled her bowels more and more. And with no way to leave her ass due to the shaft blocking the way, it traveled upwards right into Koko's stomach. It filled that chamber up for about 30 seconds, but the cum kept coming, and it was already filled to the brim, which meant...  
  
Now this left even the sickest guy or girl in the chat speechless...  
_  
Futa-Addict1 (in all his glory): is... is she going to... vomit?  
_  
(I don't know why he wrote it in such a dramatic way in the chat, but I think it fits to the next act:)  
  
  
*BUUURRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP*  
  
Yes, she was going to vomit. And she was vomiting **a lot**!  
  
Problem was, that Koko could not breath right now because the cum was filling up her esophagus. Her eyes rolled up and in order not to die, she took both her hands and placed them over her mouth in order to keep it inside. Her throat went to work as she gulped and gulped it all down, but without success... Her stomach was just too full, and since she was laying on her front, it couldn't expand. The amount she tried to gulp down and the amount that Moody kept blasting into her bowels turned out to be too much for the Goth. She gulped none the less. her throat visibly swelled with each swallow, but it was only a matter of time, until her cheeks would puff out  
only a matter of time until cum would start spewing out in between her fingers out of her mouth;  
only a matter of time until cum would spurt out of her nose.  
Only a matter of time until her eyes would roll up their sockets.  
And only matter of time for Koko to see black and pass out.  
  
***  
  
"ahh... wh-... what's going on...." she said sleepily, maybe it was all a dream in the end.  
  
"You passed out, that's what's going on. I am not done with you yet." Moody declared before she pushed back into her ass and reminded Koko of the shaft deep in her ass.  
  
It were only 2 minutes in which she lost consciousness. Moody was in midst of her orgasm and didn't bother to wake her up while cumming, but after she was done she simply reached up with her petite hand, and yanked on Koko's head. She pulled her scalp up and down, trying to shake the brain inside of her skull so that she would wake up again. And she did. After she uttered her first groans and words, she let her go and let the head flop to the bed, which lead to the dialogue mentioned above, and the fucking mentioned above. She didn't even pull her dick out of her ass. She just kept thrusting into her. And then she came.  
  
Koko passed out, Moody woke her up, she fucked her, and she came.  
  
***  
  
It all repeated itself for hours and hours until Moody's cock shrunk down to the 3 inches long red-bull bottle and her balls to the 2 eggs.  
Now Koko could take her loads, because they were normal human loads, and not inhuman loads that included a few gallons of cum.  
  
It was somewhere around mid-night, maybe even early morning, or maybe even breakfast time. Moody didn't know. She pulled her small cock out of Koko's ass and draped the crotch-part of her swimsuit over the soft cock.  
  
Moody was still looking the same with her swimsuit, not Koko though. Her hot-pants laid somewhere on the bed. Her boots were already taken off. The straps that were connected to her stockings were all loosened up. She still wore her pullover, but only partly. It was pulled over her tits, so Moody could suck and play with them whenever she wanted. The material was soaked with her cum and smelled like it, too. Koko's clean hair-extension was looking wild and cum stuck to a few strands and glued them together. And her face was a mess of pale skin, mascara, make-up, tears and cum. It was all blurred and it fit her expression perfectly, because her face was looking death. Her eyes were unfocused and half-lidded, totally exhausted and without any hope after this hour-long ordeal. Her pussy and ass were fucking destroyed, both agape with a few drops of cum visible in the inside. It might take a few weeks for the poor Goth to recover from such a fuckfest.  
  
Moody was chilling on the bed-edge. Her legs were spread wide and right in front of her crotch was Koko's ass presented for her. She did not remember when she changed positions, but here she was right now: Koko was partly sitting and partly laying on the ground in front of her. She was kind of kneeling but her upper body was just too limp and weak to stand upright. Koko tried to keep her body steady with her hands to take the pounding like a pro, but a few devastating thrusts by Moody were enough for her to lose her balance and therefore caused her to fall face first on the ground. She tried to prop herself up a few times, but Moody didn't make it easy for her. The bunny wanted that Koko held her balance as well, but what she did to achieve that, was only making it worse for the Goth. Everytime Koko tried to prop herself back up with her hands Moody slapped her ass multiple times to prompt her on, but the only thing it did, was increasing Koko's pleasure in her body because her ass always constricted around the horse shaft with each slap. This led her to fall again and again, until Moody had enough and Koko didn't even try anymore. She just left her tits and head on the ground and presented Moody her ass, which was anyways, the only thing that the bunny girl wanted.  
And it was in this exact position, where the real Moody returned. Her reproductive instincts were satisfied and just when it reached its last climax, Moody returned... only to see Koko in front of her on the ground with her ass sticking up high in the air.  
  
"Oh no...." she murmured.  
  
It's not like she didn't remember a thing. She was well aware of what she just did to Koko the past few hours. Her reproductive instincts were a part of her after all. But it was just now, that Moody was allowed to think rationally like she always does, and not like a wild animal in mating season that fucked Koko into such a mess.  
  
She looked around the room and desperation was quickly visible on her face. It was a fcking mess. Moody released too many gallons inside of Koko, and Koko released too many of said gallons into the room. Many large pools were on the ground, some even connected to others in a larger one, but the biggest mess was the main-place of their sex. Moody looked over her shoulder and watched in shock how the bed was soaked with cum to that degree that it just couldn't take anymore, literally. It was just so much cum that a pool of it was still on the bed sheets, unable to disappear and soak into the bed anymore.  
  
"ehhh... Koko... are you fine?" Moody asked and looked down onto the girl, or more the like the 2 destroyed holes, which said that she is not fine at all.  
  
"Mnghhhh... please... I can't take anymore... let me go please..." the poor Goth murmured in her fucked state, too fucked to realize that Moody was already the old her.  
  
Moody just gulped down at that weak reply. There was not much she could do right now to help the girl, except giving her some rest...  
  
She stood up, reached down and tried to encompass Koko's torso with her own hands. Her hands did not meet, but she still managed to pick the taller girl up. The way the 1 meter tall bunny picked the Goth up looked comical, the Goth's legs were partly grinding on the ground, before Moody laid Koko on the bed, which gave a wet, nasty sound due to the weight on it.  
  
With her task tone, Moody walked, even jumped around the pool of cum to not get her feet more dirty than they already are, before she stood in front of the door. She reached for the door-knob and looked over her shoulder for one last time, to look at the mess and Koko's limp body on the bed  
  
"... I am sorry... and... and... Thank you for taking my virginity..." Moody said shyly before she looked forward again, opened the door, stepped outside, closed it and took a deep breath...  
  
"What have I done...." she asked and looked down on the ground in shame.  
  
"yeah, what have you done, Moody?" a voice suddenly picked up Moody's attention, she looked up again only to see Pandora standing right in front of her, giving her the usual smug smile.  
  
"Oh... hey Pandora..." Moody said shyly, trying to not look onto that beautiful face "eh... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing special, I just wanted to wake you both up for breakfast, but it seems as if I don't have to anymore, right?"  
  
"w-what? Breakfast? Already?"  
  
"Well, 11 AM is breakfast time, so yes. Breakfast already." she replied, "anyways, please let me through, I need to wake Koko up."  
  
"ahh NO! T-THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Moody panicked, and she failed miserably to hide it "she- she said she won't come today, because.... because she's feeling sick!"  
  
"Oh is that so...." Pandora said rhetorically  
  
"yes..." Moody gulped down

"That's why you were in her room. To nurse her, right?"  
  


"ehhh... yes exactly, hehe"

"And why are you still wearing your swimsuit then?" Pandora asked straight forward this time.

"Eh... what?" Moody looked down and gulped. Well shit.

"Or why was your bed still as clean and unused as yesterday, when I wanted to wake you up?"

"ehhh... that's... that's" Moody shivered and started to sweat, lying wasn't really something that she was good in and it was clearly audible in her voice and visible on her reddening face.

"And what about the clearly audible crying and moaning sounds that came out all night long out of this room, which even I could hear while playing games and watching Anime?"  
  
"Oh.... I... I... I think I need to change clothes now...." Moody didn't even look her onto the face anymore, she just wanted to escape this situation, even though it meant that Pandora would find out what happened in the night. And probably not only she knew about it if she was right about hearing it all. She just walked past Pandora and rushed towards her own room, closed and locked the door immediately before she jumped face-first onto her bed to lose herself in thoughts:  
  
Will they all find out?  
How will they react?  
What does Pandora think of her now?  
Will she lose her place in this mansion?  
Will she land on the streets?  
How many babies will Koko get after that long fuck-session that definitely ended in an impregnation?  
Will it be a multiple-birth pregnancy like usually with rabbits? Or will it be a human impregnation?  
  
So many questions and no answer... no answers in **_this_** chapter at least....  
  
***  
  
someone, somewhere at some time in a cum-covered room:  
  
"Uhhhhh.... I feel fucking sore...." the Goth murmured and looked to the side while still laying limp on the bed "the webcam..." she looked at it and saw that the green light from yesterday was red now "how much did it record...?" she asked herself and thought back about the rough night.  
"maybe... maybe I should re-record it... just in case... it didn't feel **_that_** bad after all....", she thought and rested while thinking back about how good it actually felt to be on the receiving end once in her life.


	3. The days after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moody fucked Koko she still has to struggle with the other few members of the Goth-family.  
> And she finds out something interesting about Lucy's "boy"-friend.

Moody took a deep breath, slapped both her cheeks to clear her mind of what she did to Koko and then headed downstairs to meet the others for breakfast.  
  
She was scared; more scared than she was at the very first day she entered this mansion, but she had to do it none the less. If they found out and asked her to leave the mansion, then she would do it. There was not much she could do to talk herself out of what she did. With this in mind, she entered the room, where all were already sitting down, all except Koko of course who was still trembling on her bed after that many orgasms she had to go through.  
  
"Good morning..." Moody said, and sat down on her usual chair.  
  
She just sat down and took a glimpse of everyone first. Pandora right next to her was giving her a teasing smile, because she already knew what happened that night. Lucy had wide eye bags, indicating that she did not sleep this night. But in addition to those wide eye-bags, Lucy was starring pretty furiously at Moody. The cold, angry gaze felt like she wanted to kill the bunny right here and now. And Moody had an idea, why exactly Lucy looked at her so angrily...  
  
The Goth-secretary looked at Moody almost the same way as Pandora, and she had a strange feeling that it wasn't only the hallway of the young girls, that heard the cries and howls in the night.  
However the Goth-mom... simply looked the same. She hummed and ate like she always did, happy to be surrounded by her daughters and Moody as if nothing happened. As gullible she is, she immediately believed Pandora who told her, that Koko just caught a cold.  
  
The breakfast was going great for about 1-2 minutes and Moody hoped it would stay so, but thanks to the secretary's personality who almost had the same desire to tease Moody like Koko, it didn't stay calm.  
  
She broke the silence:  
  
"did you hear those strange noises during the night...?" she took on a faked curious voice, yet her smug look on Moody told the bunny that she already knew.  
"... It almost sounded like a little bunny squeaking". This caused Moody's bunny-ears to shift before she spoke up as well, trying to sound as unknowing as possible:  
"a bunny you say?"  
"Considering the tone, yes. But the way that small bunny squeaked was almost like a wild animal... don't you think **_Moody_**?" she asked sultry, and Moody immediately shot one hand down towards her crotch to calm her throbbing dick. To her demise that long fuck-session with Koko did not give her the ability to resist the teasing of busty Goth-girls, whose busty, fertile, ripe bodies called to get breed. Or so Moody thought it was.  
  
"I- I think you misheard something..." Moody tried to say, but the secretary didn't let loose yet.  
"Well... On my nightly routine I check the whole mansion up, you know. And with "whole" mansion I also mean the hallway of you girls."  
"Oh.... ok..." Moody only replied.  
"And I am pretty, pretty sure that I heard noises, now that I think about it, it was 2 different voices actually. I can't be the only one right?" the secretary asked and looked to the side towards Pandora to let her join into the awkward conversation.  
But her savior drew near and freed her of that silly one-sided conversation: "I am sure you just imagined it sister. I slept like a rock this night!" the Goth-mom added and went right back to eating.  
  
Pandora and the secretary only swapped glimpses for a second and chuckled it off.  
  
"Yes you must be right sister... Only my imagination..." the secretary declared ironically and went back to eating as well.  
  
Moody only gulped down and was glad that she got not exposed. Not yet at least...  
  
She wanted to finish her breakfast as fast as possible so she could check on Koko, but then she forgot, that Pandora had a sleeping routine. And that sleeping routine had to be done on Moody's crotch. So before Moody could finish her last pancake, Pandora lowered down and rested her head on the bunny-girl's crotch to take a quick 2-3 hour long nap. But not like she used to do...  
  
Pandora's head on her crotch was more than enough for Moody to grow erect and throb against her head. So strong even, that it lifted Pandora's head up with each flex. However today light groans and moans escaped Moody's lips. Reason was that Pandora now used her palm that she usually used as a tiny cushion in between her cheek and Moody's crotch. And she used it to lightly grasp the cock in her trousers.  
  
Moody shifted around in her seat in discomfort "ehhh Pandora... could you ple- MNGHHHHHH~" she groaned out when Pandora gave her a sudden extra harsh squeeze. The Goth opened one eye and looked up at Moody: "I want my cushion extra big and hot today... I will stop once I fall asleep, don't worry" she said teasingly and kept going.  
  
Moody gulped down and tried to accept it. It wouldn't take that long, right?  
  
***  
  
well it did. After 2 hours Moody was finally allowed to stand up, but the biggest problem was that Pandora did not stop at all. She couldn't tell whether the Goth slept and somehow managed to keep squeezing on her dick or whether she didn't sleep at all and only teased Moody.  
  
One way or another: her dick was fucking hard after getting fondled for 2 hours straight, and it needed to calm down.  
  
The heavy breathing bunny rushed upstairs with hands on her crotch, and skipped right past Koko's room, which Moody planned to check first.  
But after what Pandora did, she just had to get her rocks off first.  
She locked her door, walked towards her bed and before sitting down she removed her trousers and looked down to the bulge in her pants. As always it was curled up, almost folded in half.  
  
She took a deep breath to prepare herself before she yanked her pants down to her calfs and immediately set down on the bed-edge. She looked at her massive 1 foot long horse cock and waited her hands already around the bed sheets to grasp down when the moment draws near.  
  
And then it came. Moody flinched her eyes when the transformation began and immediately clenched her teeth as her cock throbbed mightily. She hated it a lot, because she could never tell when her cock was going to throb or not. It had no rhythm; it throbbed and grew whenever it wanted, and so it always surprised her.  
  
Then it happened again, and lured a moan out of Moody's throat, before it stood still again.  
  
Moody waited... She waited far longer than was actually the case with her eyes closed and the bed sheets in her hands, but nothing came. She slowly opened one eye and looked down onto her rod which stood tall and erect on eye-level.  
  
Still nothing happened. She opened both eyes and looked onto her cock with confusion as it throbbed in need, but didn't grow at all. She lifted one hand and slowly reached forward. She gave it a small bump and immediately closed her eyes shut in preparation of the growth.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"How...?!" she merely asked in curiousity and opened her eyes once again. She shifted her hips and let her cock swing from side to side, but nothing happened.  
  
She reached forward with one hand again, but this time instead of lightly bumping it, she grasped it.  
  
She slowly stroked it and lost herself in thoughts. Her tiny hand rose up and down the shaft while Moody put the puzzle pieces together.  
  
Never in her life was her cock like this. It was either limp, either 1 foot long in her pants, or 1 meter long when freed. But it never was like this... And considering that she never had sex before as well, there was only one explanation she had...  
  
"My cock is satisfied..." close, but not entirely true. Her cock was not satisfied at all; clearly visible with the way it throbbed. But what were satisfied, are Moody's inherited bunny-genes that had the fuck of a lifetime yesterday (and the first fuck actually).  
  
She had mixed feelings about this. She was kind of sad, that she couldn't show off what a monster she truly packed. But she was also glad, that it wasn't so obscenely big now. It had a lot more advantages actually, and to top it all off: it made jerking off easier.  
  
Her usual 1 meter long monster horse-cock was now merely... a 18 inches long monster horse-cock. Her veins were still clearly visible, yet not as thick as usual, still as big as her pinkies. And her balls were also smaller as it seemed. Not as big as usual, still the size of 2 grapefruits. Her genitals shrunk... yet they were still (probably) the biggest on this world.  
  
After realizing that... Moody didn't waste any more time and started to jerk off with her new cock. After all, the teasing that Pandora did to her had to be dealt with still.  
  
To Moody's demise the shorter cock did not mean, that she would cum sooner. It took her 2 long hours again to reach her peak and the long way to achieve that goal was not accommodated with any moans or groans. It was just another sigh that left her mouth after her 1-2 minute long orgasm. After all, her loads were not supposed to be milked out by hands.  
  
And after cleaning the mess up, she thought that it was finally time to visit Koko.  
  
...  
  
"helllooooo~ can you open up for me?" Moody stood behind her locked door and asked shyly.  
  
She heard footsteps coming from the inside that stood still right before the door.  
  
"It depends" the Goth on the other end said "are you going to fuck me for a few hours straight again?"  
  
Moody just gulped down in embarrassment: "No.... I am sorry..."  
  
"Too bad..." Koko murmured on the other end before she unlocked her door and opened up "I would not mind that at all, you know" she added and greeted Moody with the usual smug smile, however much more exhausted than her usual ones due to her lack of sleep last night.  
  
Moody just stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds  
"y... you liked it?" she asked in curiosity.  
"Well... partly yes, partly no. I don't think a girl would like it to get her womb and whole body fucked by a meter cock without their consent. But... I have to admit it was kind of exciting to be on the receiving end once." She reached down and took a hand from the petite bunny to pull her into her room. She closed and locked her door before she directed Moody onto her bed again, which to the bunny's surprise wasn't soaked with cum like this morning.  
  
All the cum that got soaked with it was gone, and even all the cum on the ground was gone. It was a mystery. A mystery that Moody did not bother enough to ask... and a mystery that I do not care to explain...  
  
Koko directed her towards the bed and sat down with Moody right next to her.  
  
"But we still need to talk..." Koko declared and the stern voice made Moody gulp down in fear.  
  
"You know my ass is damaged for a few more days after what you have done, right?"  
The bunny nodded.  
"You know my pussy is probably stretched out for a few days as well, right?"  
The bunny nodded.  
"You know that my stomach still hurts after all the beating up you did to me, right?"  
The bunny nodded.  
"You know that I will probably get pregnant, because you didn't even give me the chance to tell you to cum outside yesterday, right?"  
Moody paused, and nodded again, yet smiled internally after the realization that she might have managed to leave her progeny in a fertile womb.  
"so if you stick all of that together, you might realize that after last night's fuck no other cock will satisfy me anymore.."  
Moody nodded.  
"... That means that you will have to take responsibility and fuck me whenever I want to."  
Moody nodded.  
"You promise?"  
Moody nodded.  
"WAIT WHAT?!"  
Too late to turn back now.  
  
With that her serious voice faded to her smug smile, before her eyes left Moody and looked forward  
"you heard her, my fans. This was not the last time~"  
  
_  
futa-addict1: nice! More futa cock!  
Cookie-lover: oh wow. That will be nice to watch  
anonymous: great job Koko!"  
_  
  
Moody followed Koko's gaze in curiosity and soon found out where it was directed to.  
"w-what...?" Moody asked and looked straight at the green blinking light on the webcam. And that's where the realization kicked in. She was sitting exactly where she was sitting yesterday. And worse... the people that saw her rape a girl yesterday were seeing her again...  
  
Moody wanted to sink into the bed sheets in shame. She closed her thighs and reached down with her fists to hide her cock while her eyes darted down to the ground in a shameful manner.  
  
"y- y- you want to record it again...?"  
"ohhhhh..." Koko took on a sorrowful voice "you're an eager one, aren't you?" she said and slowly reached towards Moody with one hand.  
  
"But I have to disappoint you..." the hand reached lower."This stream was only supposed to be evidence of your promise."  
"Your thing here..." she said and finally rubbed against Moody's cock bulge "...has to wait a few days to let my holes recover..." she added and gave it a light pinch before letting go.  
  
"You can leave now. I talked about everything I wanted to."  
  
"o-ok..." Moody replied and stood up. Her hands were still on her crotch to hide her erection in front of the camera, before she opened the door, left and went back to her own room.  
  
She jumped face first onto her bed and sunk her head into the cushion before she lost herself in thoughts.  
  
"they will see me fucking... all of them will see me..." she thought.  
"But... but..." her cock gave a hefty throb at that realization "... at least I can fuck her again..."  
  
5 days alter  
  
Moody got used to her cock-size now and she actually thought it was more of an advantage than a disadvantage.  
Koko told her that it might take a few more days for her sore holes to recover, so the bunny had to deal with masturbation still.  
Sadly she couldn't just ignore her cock. There were still 4 other Goth's in the house, that she saw every day. And one of them kept sleeping on her cock and squeezing on it on each day time and in addition to that, she also started squeezing on it after that night with Koko.  
  
However today was going to be a special day again. Moody had no idea what was coming her way of course.  
  
Yesterday when moody ate dinner with the family, the Goth-mom told her that "Ula" was coming over, the next day.  
  
And after Moody asked who Ula was, her mother replied that **_SHE_** was Lucy's girlfriend.  
  
And after a little moment of surprise, that Lucy seemed to be a lesbian, Moody asked the Goth-mom why she told Moody at the day of moving in that Lucy had a boyfriend. This led the Goth-mom to chuckle and to correct herself. The bungling, busty Goth-mom apologized, because she just doesn't know whether she should call Lucy's "lover" a boy- or a girlfriend.  
  
And the reason was - quoted by the Goth-mom without any hint of shame in her voice - that: " **Ula has a dick** ".   
  
This left Moody dumbstruck, because she never in her life found another dick-girl than herself. She was so dumbstruck even, that she didn't catch the following details, in which the Goth-mom kept talking about how cute the girl looked, or that the girl could easily even be one of her own daughters, and that because of the mere reason that Ula was a Goth herself, and so on...  
  
And today was that " _next_ " day. But Moody did not see the girl yet, and had no time to talk to her because she was in Lucy's forbidden room since she arrived.  
  
BUT! It was at this very moment at afternoon, in which the Goth-mom asked Moody to go upstairs and bring the laundry for Lucy into her room.  
  
And now she stood in front of the door and took a deep shivering gulp. She wanted to talk to the dickgirl, yet she was also scared about Lucy's reaction. She didn't know whether she should just enter or run...  
  
But then, Moody heard something from the inside that reminded her of something...  
  
Those sounds were similar to the sounds that another girl uttered 6 days ago on the night in which the bunny got deflowered.  
  
"a... are those moans...?!"


	4. A threesome & Lua's gift for Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moody heard moans comming out of Lucy's room. 
> 
> Her desire to see the Goth's naked body and also the wish to see another dickgirl, gave her enough strength to enter the room and lose herself in another night of constant fucking.

Her mind told her to run away and escape. Who knows what Lucy might do to her once she entered her forbidden room while she was having sex. But Moody couldn't control her hand... Her heart jumped in her chest as the thought of another dickgirl rose inside of her. She wanted to see her... But what she also wanted to see was that sexy naked body of Lucy. Her too-tight pants and her too revealing shirt left not much to the imagination after all. And her throbbing cock wanted to see it, too.  
  
The anticipation and curiosity overshadowed her fear and allowed Moody's hand to reach forward and hold onto the door-knob.  
  
"She would surely lock the do-" that thought was quickly wiped away when the door opened up. It was slow and silent, yet the light of the hallway shined into the darkened room, which picked up the attention of the 2 lovebirds.  
  
Moody still had the basket of laundry in one hand, and the sight in front of her caused her to take 2 steps forward on instinct.  
  
Moody just wanted it. Her cock just wanted a taste of that ass. Lucy was bent over the bed just like Koko a few days ago, but her ass was on another level. It was thicker, rounder, juicer even though Lucy was tinier than Koko. And her fat tits that she rested her head on while getting fucked were also bigger.  
  
Lucy was that kind of Goth that Moody always imagined. She thought that Goth's would be cold, ill-mannered, aggressive and simply don't give a shit about their surroundings if it isn't someone they like. And Lucy fit to those criteria perfectly. Of course that meant Moody's chance of fucking this sexy girl would sink lower than the 0.00001% she already had on girls. But she still wanted to... It was a strange kink, yet she always wanted some cocky, cold girl like Lucy to emit high-pitched moans and howls. As if fucking them would be the only way to reveal their true voice. Fucking her cunt would allow her entry to that. But considering the death-stare of said Goth who looked over her shoulder at Moody as if she wanted to kill her, Moody was far away from that dream.  
  
The Goth stared her deathly in the eyes and emitted a rumbling growl: "get the fuck out!"  
Moody just stood there, not aware of the danger she was in right now, because her eyes were just focused on that fat juicy ass.  
"HEY! Didn't you hear me?!" her voice grew darker "I said get o- *SMACK* NGHHH~" that dark angry voice fainted to a sudden high-pitched moan.  
  
That smack resonated around the whole room, and it was purposely directed at the exact same spot of ass, that Moody looked onto. After watching her ass wiggle for about 3 seconds, Moody directed her eyes up towards the girl that smacked that divine ass. Said girl only gave Moody a wide grin, before she directed her attention down again and knead the butt in front of her.  
  
"C'mon Lucy, how many times did I tell you that you don't have to be so rough to other people."  
  
"But she- *SMACK* NGHHH~" "but- *SMACK* NGHHHH" Ula's palm thundered down each time Lucy tried to defy her just to lure out her real softer voice with a moan. One of her palm was still high in the air, and Lucy knew what would happen if she talked up again. So instead of doing so, she looked forward again, set up a pout and growled in surrender.   
  
With her girl now silenced, Ula directed her attention towards Moody again with a smug grin.  
  
"Small, bunny-ears, cock bulge... you must be Moody, right?" the other Goth asked. The words made Moody drop the basket and reach down with 2 of her hands to cover her - as it seems - visible cock-bulge.  
"y-yes..." she said shyly as she looked onto the girl. "I came here to... to bring..." she couldn't end her sentence as she checked up the looks of Ula. The girl seemed a little tinnier than Lucy, probably 5'2 feet high, her hair - pitch black - was straight and long, it reached all the way down to her ass and one long strand was draped over one eye to cover it. However the other eye, covered with heavy eyeliner was visible. But that was it to be honest. The girl wasn't really stacked at all. Her tits were almost, or even not pushing out, and her ass was not big either. It was small and fitted to her frame, not like the other 5 blessed Goth-girls that Moody encountered so far. Moody scanned her naked body from head to toe. Or she wanted to at least. Her eyes were stuck around her crotch.   
  
Moody had a sight-view of both the girls, yet she still couldn't see any hint of her cock because Lucy's fat ass was obscuring it all. But considering the position, Moody had a feeling that the girl was balls deep inside in her cunt.  
  
Ula picked up Moody's glare and talked up again  
"lost for words?" she asked straight forward.  
"Y-yes..." Moody answered her, her head rose and was directed towards Ula again, yet her eyes still needed 2-3 seconds to leave that divine ass.  
"You know. My girl told me a little bit about you - of course in her own disgusted way - yet I liked what I heard. I am not that picky so.... you wanna join?"   
  
...  
  
"w-what...????"  
" ** _What_**?!"  
  


2 voices spoke up. One with curiosity and disbelieve and the other with a hint of shock and anger.  
"you really think that I would allow a midget like her to touch me?!"  
"Yeah. Because the way you talked about her cock made me think that you actually liked it" she said straight forward.  
"w-what?! I WOULD NEVER *SMACK* NGHHH~ I WOULD NEVER- *SMACK* AHHH~ I WOULD NE-" *SMACK*  
  
This kept going and going for 10 smacks after another, until Lucy was once again forced to shut her mouth and groan and growl into the bed sheets underneath.  
"Calm down babe... Since I am so kind, she can only fuck your ass and mouth."  
  
Lucy growled at that, but didn't give any further protest.  
  
"I will take that as a yes..." she said and looked at Moody again who was left dumbstruck at the way this girl had Lucy in her hands. This girl must have had a lot of experience... She looked just like Moody, probably around the same age, yet the confidence she had and the way she tamed Lucy... Moody was starting to look up at her...  
  
"So... yeah... no pussy, but you can fuck her other holes, what do you think?" she asked once again with a bright smile.  
  
Moody looked towards Lucy, she heard faint growling sounds, yet no complaints left the Goth's lips... Which means she did not mind at all, right?  
  
Even though that she was granted such a divine opportunity, Moody felt a faint glimpse of sorrow in her heart at the thought of not getting a piece of that cunt...  
  
But she had no right to complain. After all a turn with Lucy is more than enough.  
  
So she gulped down and reached to the hem of her trousers before she pulled down:" y-yes. I would love to!" she stuttered shyly, but her eagerness was clearly audible.  
  
"Well then hurry! This hole here is asking me to fuck it with the way it's clamping down!"  
  
Moody pulled her trousers down and then her pants, her cock jumped free, it dangled up and down before it stood still and erect in its 1 foot long glory.  
  
Ula gave an appreciated whistle at that "Oh wow. Look, it's just as big as-" *THROB**THROB* *THROB*.  
And now it stood stiff and tall in its 18 inches long glory.  
"Well, never mind..." Ula added "here is mine" she said and suddenly stepped back. Her cock slurped out of Lucy's cunt with pussy-juices. The Goth on the bed only groaned at that sensation, while Moody looked with wide eyes on that cock. It was thick and covered with veins, just like her own, but she wasn't all the way out yet. Ula took another step back and only then did her massive foot-long shaft slip out of her cunt accommodated with a moan of Lucy. After it left her pussy it immediately jumped up and stood tall.   
  
Ula still had a grin on her face though; both her hands were on her waist in a self confident manner as she exposed her massive cock for Moody to see.  
  
"Well, I guess it's not as big as yours but still..." *SMACK* "HIIII~" "... as long as it makes this girl here cry I am fine" she said and smiled at Moody.  
  
Moody only watched with wide-eyes. The fact that most girls ignored her had a big influence on her self-esteem, but Ula might change that...  
It seemed as if the straight-forward attitude of Ula had an effect on Moody which allowed her to also speak with more confidence. Especially because she finally saw a dickgirl, just like herself.  
"NO! It's really big even! I always dreamed of finding someone - ehh I mean a girl - who had a dick as well! I have so many questions!"  
Moody told her and it only resulted in a chuckle from Ula.  
"I bet you do! But let's fuck Lucy first, or else she might start crying and begging for it. Am I right babe?"  
  
"GRRRRR~ who do you think you're talki- OH FUCK!" she suddenly cried out as Ula unceremoniously pushed her cock into her cunt again.  
  
"Yeah... I like you better that way. Cry, moan or whatever but stop shit-talking all the time. It's bad for your skin and you can get wrinkles... or so I heard." she said and pulled back to thrust into her again. But just when she pulled back she remembered something.  
  
Moody was standing next to the 2 girls, completely naked with a throbbing cock.  
  
"Oh sorry, hehe. Almost forgot that you were there" she said and thought for a second. "mnghhh... It might be hard like this.... Ah!" she suddenly came up with an idea and leaned over and took a hold of Lucy's hips. And instead of pushing her cock back into her cunt, she instead pulled Lucy's whole body back to embed her cock inside. With her cock locked into her cunt, she took step after step back and dragged Lucy with her, until the girl flopped of the bed and on the ground. She wanted to protest, but those movements caused the cock in her snatch to grind against her walls, which only allowed her to moan and groan. As kind as Ula was, she lowered down onto her knees and Lucy had no other choice but to adapt the same position, after all a cock was locked in her cunt right now, so that the small bunny could also join.  
  
"Alright, now sit on the bed and let her suck your dick!" she said straight forward, and Moody did as ordered. She slipped in front of Lucy and took a seat on the bed. She waited patiently. Both her hands were on the side against the bed sheets as her cock stood tall and erect. However Lucy was resting her head on her tits, still on the ground while getting her cunt pounded by her girlfriend. Moody watched the scene in front of her shyly, until once again Ula prompted Lucy to get to action with a heavy smack on her bubbly ass.  
  
"Didn't you forget something babe?" she asked daringly and Lucy once again answered with a protesting growl. Yet she yielded none the less and propped herself up on her hands:  
"you're... UHHHHH~ you're damn lucky that Ula loves-" While saying so, Lucy craned her head up to look at Moody, or more like the massive cock that obscured her sight. And it left her lost for words, literally. Her facade broke for just a second as she looked at the massive obelisk with utter worship and adoration. Her eyes widened in awe, which did not fit her usual gothic, cold persona, but she couldn't hold it back.  
  
Reason was: Lucy was weak in face of huge cocks, which was the primary reason she let Ula fuck her. And Ula was actually the same. She was weak in face of teens with massive asses and fat tits. Both actually just used each others for fucking. And they didn't mind it at all. But now someone else joined the party and she was stacked. This was the biggest cock Lucy had seen so far, and she did not even know that it was just half the size of her usual erection. Things might have been different if a meter cock would be hovering over her face.  
  
Lucy was also lucky that Moody did not see her changed gaze right now. Reason was that her massive cock obscured Moody's own sight. However Ula kind of picked it up, because Lucy's cunt tightened down on her shaft the second her words faltered.  
  
"- that Ula loves threesomes..." she finally added, yet her voice lacked that serious disgust and sounded more like absent-minded words. And they were, because Lucy's attention was fully focused on Moody's cock now.  
  
"I will only suck it..." she reached up and gripped the shaft in an extremely tight - almost painful - hold that made Moody hiss "... because Ula wants me to..." she said and reached up with another hand to hold her balance on Moody's knee. Moody's tinnier cock was now small enough to allow someone to fully encompass it with two hands. But 1 hand was a different matter. Lucy's hand only managed to grip a little less than 3/4 of her horse shaft.  
"So you better be lucky and enjoy it to your heart's content..." she said and pulled on Moody's erection, ignoring the painful hiss of the bunny who couldn't complain about getting her cock yanked down. She was still too scared to talk up against the cold Goth.   
  
The only thing she was able to do was leaning over and trying to stifle the pain that way. Now with her massive cock yanked down, she was finally able to see Lucy's face; her blushing face, that did not manage to contain her eagerness to get a taste of that shaft. Those eyes and her pointing eyebrows gave her a furious look, but the way she opened her black lipstick-covered lips wide and emerge her pink pierced tongue in the open, told Moody that Lucy wasn't as angry as she tried to make it look.  
  
"... Because this might be the last time you will get a piece of me..." she added and dived in. It was ridiculously thick and Lucy had trouble filling it into her mouth, but if Lucy wanted to suck a dick, then she will make it happen. Her lips spread obscenely wide around Moody's horse-cockhead and it seemed as if she couldn't spread them any further. But she still pushed and yanked Moody's cock at the same time, ignoring how obscenely her mouth was forced to spread, until she managed to get it in her mouth. Moody groaned at the feeling of a warm comfy mouth around her cock, while Lucy only closed her eyes and left a faint moan. Her dick was just too big for her to even move her tongue around the shaft in her mouth. That cockhead remained in her mouth and pushed against every nock and cranny in order to get some room in that tight place. But that didn't hinder Lucy from getting a taste of that divine horse-shaft. Her tongue was planted flat in the bottom of her mouth and that shaft was pushing against it. This allowed her to get a taste of it whether she wanted or not.   
  
And she damn wanted. And she was damn happy about it. The very second it hit her taste buds and invaded her brain; it immediately reminded her of the night a few days ago. That masculine, addicted taste was reminding her of the night in which Koko got her brain fucked out of her skull. There was another reason that Lucy could not sleep that night. It were the cries and howls from her sister that she never heard her make before, and to be honest, Lucy herself never made those kind of utterly blissful sounds as well. At that night, when she heard the howls, she longed to feel the same way as her sister and it made her desire that cock even more.   
  
She has been alone in her room, yet gagging, moaning, slapping, smacking, groaning and howling sounds resonated into it; a clear evidence how hard Moody actually fucked Koko that night. Lucy was alone in her room that night where no one could see that she: a cold, world-hating Goth closed her eyes and listened to the sounds while imagining how hard her sister got fucked.   
  
And she did so masturbating.   
And she did so without pause as long as Moody kept going. And since Moody kept going all night long, Lucy kept masturbating all night long as well.  
  
And after Moody came inside of Koko the last time, she wasn't the only one that left a mess. Lucy's bed was a mess as well, her sweat caused her hair to stick onto her face lewdly, she was breathing heavily and her thighs were spit-shined with her own pussy-juices that she made cum for more than 10 times that night. No matter how hard she tried to masturbate, no matter how hard she focused and thought of her fingers as Moody's cock, it was just all meaningless. Lucy knew that only a cock, and in this case, Moody's cock could make her cry out as much as Koko was crying out that night.  
  
Lucy wanted that cock. But if that meant revealing her real desires to that midget bunny, then Lucy would simply kick the thoughts off. She needed to show the bunny who was the alpha after all. And since she also had a 1 foot long cock-girlfriend it made it much easier to forget that long night.  
  
That's what she had in mind at least... With Ula being too damn open with sex and Moody blasting into her room while they had sex, things changed. And it would only get worse if Ula kept talking to Moody. Her dickgirl-friend got enough experience with Lucy and already looked through Lucy's real persona. It was all a bluff: that entire pissed, cold, arrogant persona was just a facade, which had only one single weak point. And Moody hit that weak point with her existence alone. with her massive horse cock alone. If Ula kept talking and tell Moody what Lucy really wanted... then things might change between the 2 from this day on...  
Not only their relationships, but also their roles.  
  
___  
  
after reminding herself of that long night and Ula's open personality, Lucy opened her eyes and looked back up onto Moody's chilling face with a hint of awe. But Moody didn't get it. For her it always looked like Lucy was furious, which was the reason she was always scared around her.  
  
*POP*  
she yanked the cock out with a few strands of salvia connected to it, before she took a deep breath: "don't you dare _to push it in yourself!_ And don't you dare _to even touch me with your midget hands!_ And don't you dare _to pull my head towards your crotch and ram your cock balls deep into my throat!_ That's all you will get!" she declared daringly before she popped the cockhead into her mouth again and remained that way.  
It was clear what that meant. Moody would once again not feel enough stimulation to get her rocks off. And being called a midget made it all worse for the small girl.  
  
she was about to accept it and at least be happy and remember this moment for the rest of her life, since she was able to at least get her cockhead blown by Lucy. However luck was coming her way again.  
  
The pussy-pounding girl in front of Moody gave a light chuckle at Lucy's words before she spoke up as well:" you know Moody... Since you're so cute and adorable I will give you an advice... **WHENEVER** Lucy says she **_doesn't_** want something... just give it to her. And whenever she says she **_does_** want something... well, then you give it to her, too. Simply just fuck her, she will be fine with it, don't worry." a smile crept into her face "that's how I managed to fuck this fine ass at least..."  
  
Lucy listened with curiosity and disbelief. This is exactly what she did not want to happen... or maybe she did? Ula should just fuck her and that's it, but now she talks about Lucy's real intentions and desires. And she was fucking right about it.   
  
"d- does that mean that I can..."  
"That you can fuck her throat as much and hard as you want? Yes." Ula finished Moody's sentence for her.  
  
"O-ok..." Moody said and reached forward gently and carefully with 2 hands, as if she wanted to pet a slumbering beast. And once she reached far enough to take a light grip on Lucy's scalp, the Goth just growled in return and made Moody loosen up her hold immediately. The small bunny looked down at Lucy's face and saw that she was glimpsing up with one eye in a daring manner. After about 5 seconds of eye-contact Lucy closed her eye again, gave a chilling snort and relented. Moody grabbed onto her scalp again, carefully, but this time she did not lure out a growl from Lucy. This felt not any different than those movies in which people tame wild animals, yet it seemed to work. She tried to hold onto her scalp firm enough yet also careful enough to not piss Lucy off. Moody looked down again, just to be sure that Lucy was staying calm, and she was. Her eyes were still closed and she just let it happen. Moody tried to stand up from her stance, careful again until she stood on the ground now. With her feet on the ground Lucy could not hold herself up on Moody's knee anymore; she also let go of her dick and placed both her palms on the ground.  
  
Now that was a position to really rail someone's throat.  
  
Moody looked down again just to assure her safety. She gulped down. She even had to lean- and reach forward with her hands in order to grip Lucy's scalp. Every single centimeter of her vein-riddled 18 inches long horse-cock was in the open, with only the tip inside of her mouth. Moody just stood like this for a few seconds, she was just too scared to try out her luck, but her ever growing throbs and the trust in Ula's words finally gave her the strength that she needed. She took a step forward but also shifted her hips back to not push any cock into her throat accidently. Not yet at least...  
  
Once she was done, she gripped onto Lucy's scalp extra hard, firm enough so that it won't slip off when she does what she planned right now. That tight hold was even a little painful for Lucy who in return opened her eyes and let out a low rumble to alert the bunny to not overestimate herself. However that rumble was cut short when Moody finally pulled her head towards her crotch and slammed forward at the same time.  
  
* **GLURRRRRRRRRRRRK** *. So hard and fast that a few inches of Ula's cock were pulled out because Moody's yank on Lucy's scalp pulled her whole body with her. Ula only gave a light chuckle and took a step forward to close the gap once again before she went back to fucking her cunt.  
  
Moody was left groaning at that completely new sensation. She felt how her cock barreled through Lucy's throat, then esophagus and finally ended up in some loose place, which turned out to be her stomach. Those constricting throat muscles were a different caliber. It was not like a cunt or an ass, but it was equally good. So good even that Moody pulled her hips back and slammed back into that throat with another *GLUUUURRRRRKKKKK*, before she pulled back again and started fucking her throat in a steady rhythm.  
  
Lucy's neck bulged out with every single *GLUURRRKK* while her throat convulsed around the shaft in protest. She was getting low on air, only able to take a light breath with her nose at the very peak of Moody's retreat. It was not enough for her system which kept convulsing around Moody's shaft in protest, but it was still enough for Lucy to be at the very brink of passing out.   
  
She hated it. She hated that she fucking loved it. Her whole body was always growing weak whenever she saw massive cocks and she couldn't do anything against it. Not even her angry cold persona stood a chance against fat cocks. The thrill of getting used by fat studs was just too much for her. The way their cocks used her holes as if it was nothing more than a masturbation tool was turning her on.   
  
And the way Moody was uncaringly fucking her throat right now without a care for her dear life was making Lucy cum.  
  
"NGHHH~ FUCK! Keep going Moody! Her pussy tightens down so well!" Ula moaned out at the tight sensation of Lucy's orgasming cunt around her shaft, which made her increase her pace. And Ula's words also spurred Moody on to go faster as well. They both slammed into Lucy in tandem. The force of the tinnier girls' thrusts sent her body back and forth in a blur; her ass jiggled with each balls deep thrust of Ula while her massive tits swayed back and forth as well. Both girls grunted and moaned while Lucy was only able to emit constant *GLURK-GLURKL-GLURK-GLURK* noises. However slick and wet noises also resonated around the room with the way they fucked Lucy. She creamed her pussy multiple times due to the harsh treatment, and those pussy-juices got always yanked out with each retreat of Ula. The same was the case with her salvia and throat slime. With each retreat Moody's cock pulled those liquids out as well which sprayed around the pair. It was an obscene sight. And it would turn more obscene soon, because both girls would cum sooner or later.  
  
But not now. Now they were both fucking Lucy's fine body and enjoyed the moment with groans, moans... and... Talking...  
  
it was a strange situation to be honest, for Moody at least... With Lucy being busy getting her throat raped, she could not speak up at all. And their positions made sure that the bunny and the other dickgirl-Goth were on constant eye-contact.  
  
Moody who was getting the second fuck of her life was shy of course. Ula only smiled and enjoyed it, she smacked or kneaded Lucy's ass here or there, gave an extra heavy thrust sometimes to emit a faint gurgling moan from her, while Moody was kind of feeling a little strange. She could only enjoy it, and she had no ass to knead. Her eyes were directed forwards to Ula who shamelessly groped and fucked Lucy. And in order to free herself of that strange position, she got the odd idea that talking up right now was the best solution she had.  
  
"So... ehmm..... UHHH~ how do you actually hide your cock?"  
Ula was a little distracted with fucking Lucy's fine cunt, but heard her well.  
"Huh?"  
"Ehhh... I mean... like... we have big dicks you know... So ehm... if you get hard outside when..."  
"ohhhhh! You mean when seeing hot chicks?"  
"y- Yes exactly..." Moody mumbled shyly, while Lucy was constantly gagging on her cock.  
Their conversation made it sound or look like they were just chillingly meeting up to drink some tea or stuff, but their hips were in odds with that conversation. The way both their hips smashed against Lucy's face and ass was constantly emitting wet nasty slapping, smacking and of course, endless gagging sounds from Lucy, who was too busy creaming her pussy and trying to breath in air while getting pounded by 2 studs.  
  
It was unclear how they managed to talk so chillingly with only a few groans or moans escaping their lips whenever Lucy came and constricted on their dicks, but they proved that it wasn't such a big deal.  
"So... yeah, I am kind of open about it, you know. When my dick tells me that it likes a girl, why shouldn't I show it to her? Don't I show them some kind of appreciation by doing so? After all I am telling them this way that their hot bodies made me hard, right?"  
"y- yes.. I thought so, too. But... but whenever a girl saw my bulge they just laughed at me and ignored me in college..."  
"HA! IN COLLEGE YOU SAY?! Oh moody... poor poor poor Moody..."  
This left Moody a little curious, and led her to open up a little more: "heee? What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that they wanted to fuck, you silly little girl... I was in college, too, and had the same experience. Back then Goths were not really in, you know."  
"ehh excuse me to interrupt, but what do you mean with " ** _back then_** " ?"  
"Well I mean in my old days of course."  
"Old days...?" Moody asked perplexed "aren't you like 20 years old or so?"  
"oh my.... did this slut here not tell you anything?" her gaze directed down towards the ass "Lucy my girl..." she said sultry and slammed her cock all the way inside, and left it there, making it kiss the opening to her womb and emitting moans and groans from the Goth "I know that your mom should not know any of this. We don't want her to know that you're getting fucked by someone that could also be your mother... but still. Couldn't you at least tell your sisters or Moody?"  
"Mother...?" Moody asked, her mind now completely giving up on trying understanding it.  
"How... how old are you exactly?"  
"Well. To cut it short: 40."  
" **ehhhhh**?!" Moody gawked; her hips stopped thrusting into Lucy's mouth, letting the girl suffocate on her hilted shaft. "but... but you look so-"  
"young?" Ula asked "I know. And you know why? The fucking kept me this way. Not sure if it's biological, chemical or something else, I sucked at those subjects, but my skin kept staying silky-smooth, and since I fucked every single day, I thought it had something to do with it. And also... because of this thing here:" she said and emphasized it by pulling her cock out and thrusting back in "... With this guy here, I don't have to give birth which also keeps my skin save."  
  
"hehe" Ula started chuckling suddenly "now that I think about it. When I was as old as you are right now, you probably still were in the belly of your mother. Hell, you could even be my daug- uhhhh... never mind that. That's a strange thing to think. Where were again?"  
  
Moody was still baffled. But the way Ula talked about it so straight-forward had an effect on her. She started thrusting her hips back and forth and even came down, before listening to what Ula had to say. After all the experience that the woman in front of her had, could help her out as well.  
  
"So yeah... Goth's were not really in back in my days. I was just in a small clique with 2-3 people, and everyone looked down on us. Especially those stupid bimbo bitches who always bragged about how rich their parents were or what football players they fucked. And when I showed them that I had a dick as well, they just laughed at me. But you know why they did?"  
"W-why?" Moody asked full of curiosity. It almost seemed like she was more interested in the conversation than in fucking Lucy's throat sore.  
"Because they couldn't admit it! Not in front of their friends at least. Imagine they walk around in a group of 5, what do you think would 4 of them do, when one says that they wanted to fuck a small Goth-girl like me?"  
"t-they would kick her out of the gang... I guess?"  
"EXACTLY!" *SMACK* she emphasized that shout-out with a firm smack on Lucy's ass who only growled in return.  
"And guess what! One day after PE in the showers - COMPLETELY NAKED - guess who I caught!"  
Moody just gulped down, "w-who did you caught...?"  
"One of them was checking me out!"  
"w- w- what?! Are you sure?! maybe- maybe it was just a coincidence..."  
"Well if it was... Then how come the slut's eyes starred left to right in tandem with my swaying cock? And I can tell you that her gaze was clearly directed onto it! It was much bigger in my younger days, almost hanging down to my calfs. So I just shook my hips and that way I could clearly see that she was starring at it. Hell, it almost seemed like she was hypnotized even!  
"a- and what happened next?!"  
Ula smiled deviously at that question  
"she pouted at first and ran away once she realized that I caught her stare. But I didn't give up just then... At night when everyone was sleeping I sneaked out and knocked on her door..."  
"And then...?" Moody asked full of curiosity.  
Another smile adorned her face.  
"Well I don't wanna get into all the details now, it was **_a damn long_** night, that I can tell for sure... I think I will tell you 3 things.  
1\. After a little fucking she told me that she was masturbating every single day thinking about me. And I found out later that she wasn't the only one. Every one of them that made fun of me, did this.  
2\. The girl loves my cock. Even today.  
3\. Her first child, who happened to pop out of her cunt 9-10 months after that night, made me a father."  
"wow..." Moody added astonished "so you think the college girls masturbated as well thinking about me?"  
"They definitely did Moody. I promise you. I swear on my 50 children that walk around in this world. Too sad you missed your chance..."  
"Well... I kind of did not... I still got a year you know..."  
"What?! THEN TAKE YOUR CHANCE MOODY! Don't waste another day!"  
"y-yes" she gulped down. "Thank you, I will!" Moody added and was glad as hell. That day will surely give her a big, fat confidence boost for the future.  
"Good... is there anything else you need to know?"  
"Ehhh... I guess yeah, but I think it's a strange thing to ask... when you walk around in the outside and a girl makes your dick hard, and she sees it... ehhh... How do those scenarios usually end up?"  
"hehe" she chuckled "you want to hear all of the stories?"  
"I would love to!"  
"well then... there was this girl Ashley, who accidently popped into my changing cubicle when I was shopping once... and I was completely naked... we locked eyes, she blushed and immediately bombarded me with apologizes... until her eyes darted down to my cock... and when she saw it, well, the first she did was..."  
  
***  
  
It kept going and going. Moody kept asking questions and Ula answered them with joy. They laughed, chuckled, talked.... It was about 15 scenarios that Ula managed to tell, until the moans and groans of the both dickgirls grew louder and more repetitive. Their climaxes drew near, which meant they could continue their conversation later on.  
  
...  
  
"AHH SHIT! I- I AM COMMING!" Ula cried out and Moody joined her quick with her own high-pitched voice:" M- ME TOO! I AM CUMMING TOO!!!"  
  
They both felt it. They both felt the fireworks going off in their brains as their balls churned in tandem.  
  
Both girls started to lose their rhythm while fucking Lucy.  
Both girls pulled their dicks out at the same time until only their cockheads remained in Lucy's holes and that was the last similarity that they had.   
  
Because right before they came, Ula pulled her dick out of Lucy's cunt to slam it on her juicy ass and cover her back and head with fat ropes of cum, while Moody slammed her cock all the way back inside and came deep into her stomach... Their fat cocks jumped in tandem as a massive torrent of cum blasted through their dicks. Lucy's tight leather-collar was already strained to its limits due to Moody's cock bulging her neck out. But the way her cock throbbed with her orgasm was too much for the material. It seemed as if Moody's cum could not enter past that collar, but her balls just kept pumping more and more into her shaft until the collar split in two.  
  
After that her cock pulsed with each massive blast of cum. They both moaned into the heavens at the divine sensation of releasing their loads... until Lucy managed to pick up Ula's attention. She heard fists bumping into thighs and also protesting cries that were stifled due to a massive horse-shaft in her mouth. Ula, who could cum about half a minute straight, has already learned to move while cumming. And she used that advantage to step around Lucy's body and towards Moody while trying to awake the bunny from her divine dream: "Moody! MOODY! PULL OUT! LUCY DOESN'T LIKE THAT!" she shouted out while her cock bobbed around and sprayed it's cum over the whole room. She took a hold of Moody and tried to yank the girl away, but the rabbit had an iron hard grip on Lucy's scalp and didn't let go. She was in her own world and groaned and moaned while empting her load in Lucy's stomach.  
  
Ula tried a different tactic and stepped behind Moody. She hooked her own arms around Moody's arm-pits and tried to pull the girl away that way. It took her all the strength she had but still wasn't strong enough against the cumming rabbit. Yet the grip loosed Moody's own hold on Lucy up a little, and Lucy realized that too. She used the moment and planted both her palms on Moody's thighs and pushed against them with all her might to push the dick out. And it seemed to work. Not fast to her demise, but slowly and surely more cockflesh was revealed into the open air, while it still throbbed with each pulse of cum. Ula 's own orgasm already faltered, while Moody's didn't even show any sign of an end. With the cock vanishing out of her maw, Lucy's face was more visible and therefore her panicked and wide open constricted eyes were open to see. She was forced to gulp down in tandem with each cock-pulse to match the cum that was being blasted into her stomach. She felt how the cock slowly left her stomach and how it emerged in her esophagus. They kept going and going until only her cockhead remained inside. And that's where it all went down...  
  
Moody tried to hold onto Lucy's scalp with the last remaining strength she had. She knew her cock was close to leave her maw, and she did not want that at all. And it seemed as if she will get what she wants.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO~ I AM STILL CUMMMINNNGGGG~" she moaned out, and held onto that scalp as if her life depended on it. And with her cockhead in Lucy's maw, still cumming like it started, a different orifice made acquaintance with Moody's cum. Lucy swallowed and swallowed, but even she couldn't manage to keep up with the amount that Moody released. The cum found another way and decided to pump right through her nasal cavity and spray out in 2 high-pressure streams out of her nose. And even THEN, Moody kept blasting too much. It didn't take long until both, her esophagus and her nose were filled to the brim, so that her cum had no other way but to spray out of small openings from her mouth.  
  
The Goth that was so close to pull the dick out was bombarded with all those sensations at once. Her stomach was filling up, her nose was spraying cum out and her mouth was full and even puffed out as the cum turned out to be too much. And with the cum filling up her mouth she finally made acquaintance with the taste.  
  
And I can tell you, that the taste of Moody's cock was no match to the taste of her cum. And Lucy experienced that first hand. The masculine and pheromone-filled cum caused her whole body to feel weak. She came in an instant as her eyes rolled up in their sockets. And to make it even worse, she was running low on air. Her system required it and since she was so close to passing out she took the biggest sniff that she ever had to, and pulled all that cum that sprayed out of her nostrils back inside.  
  
She was getting filled with it. The only thing she tasted was cum. The only thing she smelled was cum. Her whole world was cum right now, and that sniff ended it all.  
  
Lucy squirted pussy juices onto the ground as the strong taste and smell overwhelmed her. Her body fell limp and her pushing hold on Moody's thighs faltered. Both her arms fell limp on the ground while her upper body was only supported by Moody's death-hard grip alone. And with nothing to push her back anymore, Moody used the moment to yank Lucy all the way back to her crotch again, in order to fill her up with her cum for the last long minute.  
  
***  
  
"ahhhhhh~~~" she exhaled in relief and let go.  
  
Ula used the moment to yank Moody back while Lucy slipped of her cock until it popped out and stood still and erect like always. Lucy fell face first on the ground, her ass still high in the air and her stomach fucking bloated. It was still not as big as Koko's but her stomach was showing a light baby bump as if she was 6 months into pregnancy.  
  
Ula watched it all, and there was nothing she could do. She tried to yank Moody back but she was too weak alone. And since Lucy squirted and fell limb, she couldn't do much more to help her. She just watched over Moody's head how the girl kept pumping her load inside of Lucy's stomach for 2 minutes straight.  
  
Whether it was the heat of the moment, or that she could finally fuck Lucy, or that it was a completely new hole, Moody didn't know, but she appreciated it that she could cum for 2 minutes straight with her slightly smaller dick.  
  
While the sight of the bloated Goth on the ground should not be taken easily, Ula still couldn't hold her chuckle back.  
  
"Oh well, hehe. Guess I forgot to tell you that Lucy doesn't like it if you cum in her. My bad, hehe..."  
  
"... But damn, I really envy you. My glorious days are sadly over due to my age. Yet I don't think that even I managed to cum that much when I was younger. But still... I see you're still hard and..." She took a hold of her own still stiff cock "and I feel like I still got a few loads inside of me. Mind fucking her ass at the same time while she's still asleep? What do you think, huh?"  
  
"UHHHh I would love to..." her cock throbbed at the mere imagination of diving into those 2 fat ass cheeks "but do you think she can take it...?" Moody asked a little worried.  
  
"That should not be a problem I guess..." she replied, yet it wasn't falsifying Moody's doubts at all.  
  
"Eh... did she ever take 2 dicks inside of her ass?"  
  
"mnghhhh... nope. Actually not. But if you never try how are you going to find out, right?" she smiled at Moody, and the bunny had to admit that she was right. Lucy never took a cock as big as Moody's alone in her ass, so one Moody-sized dick and a 1 foot-long dick together should build up doubts inside of her mind... But on the other hand... Lucy will never find out if her magnificent ass can take on 2 massive studs at once, if she doesn't try.   
  
So....  
  
so that was the reason both girls hauled Lucy up and placed her upper body down on the bed with her legs against the foot of the bed. A little "problematic" was her bloated stomach which was forced to push against the bed. The result was a groaning Lucy who in just 2 seconds later puked about 1 more liter of Moody's cum out of her stomach.  
  
Like always, her mind was feeling dizzy after getting fucked by Ula's 1 foot long shaft, but this time around she felt completely stuffed, due to another girl. Her acid had no chance to digest all that ridiculously large amount of cum so fast, and therefore most of it was still swimming inside of her stomach, which made it rumble and her groan in discomfort.  
  
But something worse will happen soon. Her eyes started to focus again and she found out that she was in a completely different position. Looking forward she saw the wall far back. For a quick moment she thought that both girls left her and let her rest after abusing her so much, but that thought was wiped away, when she felt something prodding at her backdoor. Or rather some THINGS.  
  
It were 2 kinds of pressure on her asshole, each one of them trying to press in tandem against it.  
  
Both girls were behind her. Since both dickgirls were different in height they had to meet up in the middle. That's why Moody was pointing her cock upwards and Ula downwards, however both meet up in the end: at Lucy's pucker.  
  
Moody on the right pulled Lucy's right ass cheek to the side, while Ula on the left pulled the left ass cheek to the side.  
  
They prodded against it at the same time and with the same amount of pressure. They pushed, then pulled back, then pushed and pulled back. This was necessary, said Ula, so that they would loosen it up first. And the small pace was also necessary, because "something could break in her ass", so Ula.  
  
They kept going at it for 5 minutes straight actually. And after those 5 minutes both girls were acting different. It showed how different the 2 dickgirls actually were...  
  
Moody groaned and breathed heavily now, her dick throbbed fast and strong as it desired that ass, while Ula was chilling. Her breath was calm and her dick pulsed normally, still much stronger than a standard dick of course. It was one experienced milf who fucked girls for years and one inexperienced little teen that still did not learn to hold her libido back.  
  
  
"nghhhh...." Lucy murmured "what... what are you doing back there...." she asked sleepily.  
"oh shit..." Ula said, "Now or never Moody!"  
"eh?! wh- you mean RIGHT now?!"  
"YES NOW! PRESS!" she shouted and spurred Moody on. Instead of retreating, they both kept applying pressure on Lucy's tiny pucker, which tried to escape inwards. but it couldn't escape forever. Ula's and Moody's massive cocks kept pushing against it without relent, therefore forcing that tiny hole to open up slowly. And that spreading sensation woke Lucy up fully now.  
" AH SHIT! IT HURTS YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! HEY!" she growled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? STOP RIGHT NOW! STOP IT THIS IN-"  
  
of course they wouldn't listen.  
And of course they would somehow manage to fit both of their massive cocks inside of Lucy's tiny asshole.  
And of course the sensation would force Lucy to shut up and constrict her pupils in order to demonstrate how painful it was.  
  
  
"FUCK! IT'S TIGHT!" Moody cried out and Ula joined her "MNGHHH~ yeah... your cock is pushing me against her ass, and her ass is pushing me against your cock... It feels good..."  
  
"you.... you bastards" Lucy stuttered in pain at the sensation of getting her ass split apart by not only one, but 2 of the biggest dicks she had ever taken.  
  
Taking 2 obscenely large dicks inside her ass wasn't looking as brutal as it sounded, because her own ass was equally fat. The plentiful ass flesh surrounded those 2 dicks in 2 round shapes. But it wasn't only looking much easier to take. It actually felt good, too. Divine even.  
...  
But only for the 2 dickgirls...  
How should she describe this sensation? Probably someone trying to fit a log into her ass? It felt damn miserable. It hurt. It stung. It burned. Her eyes narrowed and her pupils constricted as the pain coursed through her. And since their dicks were so ridiculously large, the pain went from the bottom of her ass all the way somewhere deep in her belly.  
  
"you... you fucking retards!" she stuttered in pain while both her hands tightened around the bed sheets underneath her.  
"PULL OUT NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST- *SMACK* "now that ass-slap was a lot more different than before. The force was the same, but now there were 2 dicks inside of her ass and not in her cunt. The thundering smack on her butt caused her ass to clench down around the two cocks in her butt, shutting her up in an instant as her brain was assaulted with stinging pain.  
"See Moody...." Ula talked up and slowly started to move her hips back and forth, luring out grunts and cries from Lucy "... the more she says no, the more you give it to her. Come on now! Start moving! This slut is only waiting for it!"  
  
"HEY! I- AHHHH! I AM NOT A SLU- *SMACK* FUUUUUUUUUCK~" another ass-slap shut her up.  
"Yes you are!" Ula declared "my anal loving slut~" she praised and kneaded that ass before turning to Moody again "come on now! Don't let me fuck this ass alone!"  
Lucy just couldn't take it. No matter how much she enjoyed anal in the past, this was just too much. Their dicks were too fucking large and each tiny spark of pleasure was overshadowed by the pain she felt:" y-you can't! You... you will break my ass!"  
Moody looked to the side and up to the older woman, she was scared and couldn't decide who to believe, but the growing self-confident smile of Ula set her decision.  
  
"OHHOOOHHO FUCK~ GUUUUHHH~ you- you can' do this to-" *SMACK* her voice grew weaker, less resistant than before when Moody started thrusting into her as well.  
  
"Shut up now! We both now you want this." Ula said and kept pumping her shaft into her. And surprisingly Lucy did not answer. Instead she only emitted a low growl, before she reached down with her head and took a mouthful of bet sheets in between her teeth and groaned and growled into it. With both girls behind her, they couldn't see her face. She sweated, only muffled cries and grunts left her throat. A slight blush was on her cheeks and her eyes threatened to roll up due to the painful sensation she felt right now. It hurt. It fucking hurt so much that she felt like she could pass out.  
But no matter how much she was suffering, she got wet as hell. Being handled so roughly... They both fucked her, even though she told them it hurts. They used her, abused her, and she fucking loved it more than anything in this world. They could rape her as much as they want, even to death, but she had a feeling that the very last second on this world, she would say good-bye with a mind-shuttering orgasm.  
She had really strange kinks, and both dickgirls fulfilled them so greatly.  
  
"UHHH~ s- see this Moody? That's how you tame wild animals. Show them your big dick and they will give in. These rich sluts in college will be the same, thrust me. And if they won't listen, just remind them of their place by giving them a hefty..." *SMACK* "UHHHHHH~" Lucy growled into the bed sheets in her mouth "... **_ASS_** -slap."  
  
Lucy only emitted another growl due to the way her girlfriend talked about her, yet still she didn't protest. She kept grunting and groaning because it was true.  
  
"I, NGHHHH~ I see..." Moody added curious "you mean like this?" *smack*  
"Uhhhhh~"  
"no no no! you gotta give it your best, like THIS!" *SMACK*  
"UHHHHHHHHHH~~~"  
"hmmm, so like this?" *SMACK*  
"MNGHHHH~"  
"hehe, allmost. I think you will get the hang of it soon, it's more like this" *SMACK*  
"AHHHH FUCK! S-STOP! STOP USING MY ASS AS A TEST-SUBJECT YOU STUPID-" *SMACK*  
"HEY! NO BAD LANGUAGE LUCY!"  
"GRRRRRR..." and her protests subsided once again with a growl...  
"But I guess she's right... let's fuck her for now, I gotta go soon."  
"huuu?" Moody uttered disappointed "so soon?"  
"Yes... I got to pick up my daughter from the afternoon-tutoring later."  
"Oh I see...." Moody's gaze lowered down in sadness  
"oh come on now! I have to go, but it doesn't mean you can't keep going!"  
"Huh?" Moody asked and looked up at Ula.  
"WHAT?!" Lucy barked from the front, releasing the spit-soaked bed sheets of her mouth.  
"well, if I look at you, you remind me of my old self. And I know that times got even worse these days, so I am sure you're having it harder than me."   
  
Ula really had to think about saying those following words "you know what... I got a lot of girls to take care of, and I don't really have a reason to get mad about one loss. Though I got to admit..." She said and looked down while kneading Lucy's ass "... that ass might have been the best I ever fucked." she said a little disappointed.  
"BUT STILL! I am old already. I have a lot more hot girls like her, even Goths! So I will gift you this one here!"  
"huuu?" Moody asked perplexed, not quite getting what Ula meant. Or actually, she knew what Ula meant, but was it really working like this?  
Lucy got too pissed now and looked back over her shoulder, trying to read from Ula's face if she was really serious about what she just said.  
" **She's yours**! Fuck her as much as you like! ass, mouth. Hell, even her pussy if you manage to tame her. However... if you don't mind I would really like to borrow her a few times, maybe once per month? Just to remember the good old days I had with her..."  
"Ehhh... I- I am not sure if I can do that..." Moody said unsure.  
"SO DO I!" Lucy barked as she looked over her shoulder, her angry gaze focused on Moody alone.  
  
*BRRRRR*  
*BRRRRR*  
*BRRRRR*  
  
"Oh shit." Ula uttered before she took one step back, yanking every single inches of her cock out of Lucy's ass in an instant and luring out a painful hiss from Lucy who clenched her toes in pain, before she rushed towards her trousers on the ground and pulled her phone out of the back-pocket.  
"Hello?   
[...]   
Already?!   
[...]   
ohhhh, I am so proud of you my little girl   
[...]   
yes, yes. Mommy is on the way sweaty. see you later   
[...]  
Bye"  
  
"well, sorry girls..." Ula said and threw her phone onto the bed and reached down to get dressed.  
"... my girl is already done with homework, so I have to pick her up now..."  
"Ehhhhh?! yo-you're leaving already...?" Moody asked a little disappointed and Lucy's face had the same disappointment on her face.  
"Yeah sorry. Might be the last time I see you, or maybe not. Sorry that I can't- UH SHIT!" she groaned as she tried to push her 12 inch long stiff cock onto her inner thigh and close the zipper "... can't say goodbye more sincerely, but I don't want to let my baby wait."  
"But... But I still have so many questions left..."  
"hehe" she chuckled as she pulled her top over her head "ask Lucy for my number. We can talk any time, but sadly not right now little girl" she uttered and hurried towards the bed to get her phone, she stopped shortly as an idea came up in her mind: "you know Moody. My first daughter, I mean the one that has this bitchy brat from College as her mother... maybe I could get you acquainted with each others. Unlike her slutty cock-hungry whore of a mother she's a nice girl! And... well... She has similar problems like you. And she's also in college right now, 20 years old, so maybe you could talk to each others, discus your problems and crushes a little, all that stuff you teenage girls do these days...like-"   
*BRRRR*   
*BRRRR*   
*BRRRR*  
"SHEESH. What an inpatient girl she is...."  
"What is it sweaty?  
[...]  
WHAT?! No I am not in other women's homes again!  
[...]  
EH!? Who taught you words like this?! I would never do such indecent stuff!  
[...]  
your school-friends again?! Oh boy. I got to talk to your teacher again! I thought I taught her some manners last time!  
[...]  
what do you mean, I can't?  
[...]  
yeah but that wasn't my fault!  
[...]  
what do you mean with it was?! Only because your old teacher got pregnant the day after I had a meeting with her, doesn't mean I had sex with her! It was just a coincidence. How many times do I have to tell you?  
[...]  
what do you mean with "what about the other 7 teachers?"  
[...]  
well yes. They got pregnant as well. But It was a coincidence, too.  
[...]  
ah shut it! We will talk about this at home, not on phone!"  
  
"hehe..." Ula chuckled embarrassed while she pushed her phone into her pocket "this girl got some really strange ideas... but sorry. Got to go now!"  
She said and rushed towards the door "don't forget what I said little girl! Don't be afraid! Reach for the stars! And at all cost... When she says **_NO_** , it means **_YES_**!" *SLAM*  
  
And with that said, Ula left the room, slammed the door shut and left Moody and Lucy alone in a quite odd situation, with the small bunny girl still impaled deep in the Goth's ass, and both locking eyes with each others.  
  
With her support gone, Moody felt how the angry, cold stare of Lucy started to take effect on her. She once again had the urge to run and never talk to the girl... But there was that small piece of hope, slowly fighting its way through the fear and dread.  
These words managed to make her say something that she would have not said before.  
  
"so.... ehm.... wanna keep going?"  
Lucy's stare told more than any words could, yet she still spoke up.  
"GRRR. As if I would want to fuck with someone like you! Get your stupidly large dick out of my- *SMACK* HIIIIII!"  
  
It was pure instinct. It felt like her hand moved on her own, as if someone was guiding her... She was left dumbstruck by her own movements at first. And so was Lucy, who couldn't deny how fucking good that ass-slap felt, and it made her cheeks blush.  
  
"I- I won't..." Moody talked up, yet her stuttering voice was still evidence that she wasn't made for stuff like this.  
  
"I- I said pull- *SMACK* UHHHHH~"  
  
"N-NO... I won't..." Her voice grew more confident this time around.  
  
"I am not joking! You're not my- *SMACK* MNGHHHH~"

"I SAID NO!" Her voice grew louder suddenly, much more confident and dominant than before, and it left Lucy dumbstruck for a second.  
  
"t-THIS IS RAPE! YOU CAN'T- *SMACK* FUUUCKKKK~" Her eyes threatened to roll up in her skull as each ass-slap caused her bowels to clench around the fat rod and increase her sensitivity.  
  
"No it's not!" her fear now completely gone "I... I KNOW YOU WANT IT!"  
  
"GRRRR who the hell would want to get fucked by a midg- NGHHH~"  
  
Her barking backtalk was canceled when Moody suddenly surprised her again, this time by a balls deep thrust into her ass.  
  
"Why are you moaning then when I do this?"  
  
"t-that's just my body... reacting to i- UHHHH~" another balls thrust lured a moan out.  
"Then your body likes it? Isn't that enough reason?"  
  
"it-.. It's not. That's no- MGHHH~" her cheeks blushed more intense now, and after that thrust she just couldn't look at Moody anymore. She looked forward again, trying to hide the blush that was evidence of the pleasure she felt.  
  
"I will keep fucking you! and later..." she gulped down "I will fuck your pussy, too!"  
  
"GRRRR you will never- UHHH~" another thrust "you will n- NGHHHH~" another thrust "oww shit..." she gave up talking and instead stood still, looked forth into the nothingness and took the fucking like a whore. Her gaze was directed forwards onto the headboard of her bed, but in truth she didn't look at it. Her eyes were unfocused, their functions shut down in order to feel more of that massive cock rearranging her ass. Thankfully it seemed to work exactly like Ula told Moody. If she gives her a dick, she would stop talking.   
  
It was divine. The sounds coming out of Lucy's mouth were not the cold, arrogant insults that were backed up by her disguised voice. Now that she moaned and groaned, she used her normal voice, the one that she was born with and went through the puberty vocal change. It fit her much better, Moody thought. There were a few exceptions in her voice as she tried to growl in protest, but they were cut short by another thrust.  
  
Even if it felt bad to get fucked by a 1 meter tall bunny... her cock felt good. Really good even. Almost every single inches of her 18 inch giant cock invaded her insides and hilted somewhere deep around her belly. It was 16 inches to be precise. Even if Moody tried to press her crotch against Lucy's ass and flatten it, there were still 2 inches in the open. Her ass was just too damn big to fight against. Moody looked onto it all the time while she fucked the Goth. Her hands were at her sides, but the urge to reach for those 2 massive cheeks, that even put Koko's own assets to shame, was growing. She gulped down and slowly lifted her two hands to place her palms on the divine-looking cheeks.  
  
And once she did her cock throbbed.  
"So soft..." Moody murmured and her eyes were mesmerized when she slowly pressed down. Her hands just sank in. "wow..." she praised once again before she slowly started to knead each cheek. Or she tried to, her hand just sunk into it like jelly.  
"y-your ass feels so good..." Moody murmured and Lucy picked it up.  
"I- UHHHH~ I know it is..." she confirmed in self-love. There was nothing that came even close to her kink of getting used as nothing more than a toy. But it was also thrilling when someone adores her assets...  
  
it kept going like this for about 10 more minutes. They both didn't talk to each other's and instead relished in the sensations they felt. Groans and moans resonated around the room, and they were accommodated with wet *SLICK* noises whenever Moody thrust in or out of her ass, and also *SLAP* noises when her balls slapped onto Lucy's butt.  
  
A squeak left Lucy's throat when Moody suddenly pulled her dick all the way out until her dickhead audibly popped out of her pucker. The rabbit took one step forth and slapped her fat shaft onto the cleft of Lucy's ass.  
  
The Goth looked back over her shoulder, trying to look cool and angry again, but the way her lusty eyes looked at Moody, the way her cheeks blushed and her breath came out quick and fast, was not really convincing.  
  
Moody groaned and moaned while she slowly shifted her hips back and forth, her fat cockhead reaching all the way past her ass and onto Lucy's back.  
  
Lucy looked patiently, and asked herself whether Moody was a quick shot and would cum so soon all over her. But she was proven wrong when Moody talked up with a sudden smack on her ass: "I won't you to kneel on the ground." she ordered without a hint of fear, the groans and moans she managed to lure out of Lucy boosted her confidence.  
"I am not your dog!" *SMACK*  
"now!". It seems quite ridiculous, but just imagine that ass-slaps were just like a tug on the line of a dog. And when your owner tugs on your leash because he wants you to do something, then you simply just do so, if you're an obedient dog at least. Lucy seemed a little petulant, but in the end, she showed that she was a brave dog by doing what Moody said.  
  
With her upper body bent over the bed, she simply shifted back, her fat ass pressed onto Moody's legs, causing the rabbit to almost fall backwards on the ground, but somehow she managed to hold her balance after a few stumbling back-steps. Lucy shifted back, her tits grinded on the bed sheets, her body falling down until she was kneeling on the ground, her heels pressing up onto her plentiful ass, her thighs so thick that they rubbed and even pancaked each other's flat all the way down to her knees.  
  
The obedient act caught Moody with surprise, but she still didn't waste any time and moved around Lucy before she sat herself on the bed-edge, right in front of the kneeling Goth, who looked up at the Bunny with an expression of hatred. That expression faded here and there when her eyes glimpsed to the fat juicy horse-shaft a little bit further down.  
  
Though she had a lot of confidence before, fear started to well up again, now that she could see Lucy's face again, but she still dared to speak up: "I want you to clean it!"  
  
Lucy looked up at her, quite speechlessness in her eyes  
" **you want me to what?!"**  
"I- I want you to clean it." Moody started stuttering again. So close up Lucy was much more intimidating...  
"I won't do shit!" she declared and crossed her arms, occasionally pressing her fat tits up and squeezing them together which made Moody's cock throb in need.  
"I said..." Moody started and drew out her hand to prepare the ass-slap, but then she just stopped.  
  
There was no ass to slap.  
  
"you said what?" Lucy asked a devious smirk on her face.  
  
Moody gulped down in fear. The ass that allowed her free access to Lucy was now far away. And in order to reach it she had to beat Lucy's angry face first...  
  
"I... I... I said...." her eyes darted around, trying to find something that could help her out here, and then she found it... This was not what Ula told her.... but maybe it would have the same effect. There was not much to lose here anyways, so she reached down to hold her massive shaft around the base, then swing it to the left and surprise Lucy with a hefty dickslap on her cheek that resonated all around the room. It hit her like a wrecking ball, almost causing her to fall right on the ground, but she still managed to hold her balance. Her hand immediately reached up to nurse the reddening cheek while her eyes looked up at Moody with disbelief.  
  
It shouldn't even get close to the ass-slap actually. Her ass was slightly erogenous, but her cheek wasn't.  
So why... Why was that dick-slap on her cheek making her feel so fucking hot...  
  
"I- I said clean it!"  
"N-no..." Lucy said merely, but not because she wanted to resist. She rather wanted to feel it again. She wanted to feel that a few pound-heavy meatstick hitting her so hard, that she could see stars for just a split second. And the rabbit would fulfill her wish. Moody swung her dick again, this time from the other angle, and Lucy didn't even try anything to block or dampen the hit. She took it and allowed it to smack her head to the side once again.  
  
"f-fuck..." she stuttered when her pussy started dribbling more than ever.  
"HEY! Will you clean it now?!"  
She looked up at Moody, her eyes glazy, "...n...no..."  
  
Moody was really getting into that dick-slapping thing. And so was Lucy. Not one single erogenous zone was getting touched right now. It was her mere mind alone that was about to make her...  
  
Moody yanked her cock all the way up, And Lucy's eyes; even her head followed and faced the ceiling.   
  
A small flex with her fingers caused the whole shaft to hammer down, the fat underside slammed squarely onto Lucy's face. The monster cock reached all the way from the bottom of her chin to the very top of her hair line and a few inches even stuck out far back in the open.  
  
And the very moment she felt the weight of Moody's monstrous shaft slamming and pressing onto her usual cold and stern face to show her whose boss, her whole body started to tremble and an orgasm overcame her.  
  
"o...ok..." she murmured, her eyes hidden behind the width of that thing before her tongue trailed out and gave the underside of Moody's cock a light lick.  
  
And then she lost it.   
  
Her resistance and pretense faded. She opened her mouth and struck her tongue out to lap on the underside of the shaft, before she slowly leaned back. The cock glided off her face, a trace of salvia was on the underside of the cock while Lucy leaned further and further back. She had to lean back so far, that her upper body was almost on level with the ground. But then the cock slipped of her chin and threatened to fall down, yet the fall was cut short when Lucy placed both hand beneath it and dampened the fall. She used two hands to lift the massive obelisk up, so that she could sit upright again. She looked at the shaft with utter worship and adoration while it casted a shadow over her face. And when the trembling of her orgasm finally subsided, she really got to work...  
  
...  
  
Moody took it with joy. She was surprised at first, thought that the dickslap might not work, but was proven wrong, clearly visible by the sight presented in front of her right now. Lucy unleashed her wild side and licked, slurped and kissed the shaft to her heart's content. The things she did with her cock showed Moody what a girl Lucy really was. She was, just like Ula told her, a slut. Goth-mom would be ashamed of her daughter when she could see what she was doing right now. She made out with that cock shamelessly and she didn't hide it. Her eyes were completely transfixed on the shaft and ignoring Moody completely. She hummed and emitted delighted noises while licking all around the cock. It was quite hard to believe that there was some lipstick left on her lips after the throatfuck she had to endure earlier, but here she was: She plastered kiss after kiss on Moody underside, leaving perfect black imprints of her juicy lips on it and then...  
  
Then she pulled the cock down, let it rest on her face and rubbed it against her face from left to right to smear all of the lipstick marks on the cock and onto her face. Her whole face was a mixed up mess of pale skin and pitch-black make-up. Even the mascara around her eye-lids that used to further pronounce her cold look, was ruined, thanks to her own damn spit. The shaft was already clean. From the very bottom all the way up. Every single inches of the 18 inches long snake was cleaned and spit-shined with her own salvia. It even dripped down on the ground and now, that she smeared the cock onto her face, her own salvia did a great job by messing up her mascara.  
  
She did as Moody ordered and clean it at first. But now that she kept going even though there was no cleaning necessary anymore, she finally revealed that this wasn't about cleaning anything. She wanted to worship that mast. She had the urge to show her affection towards the biggest cock she had ever taken (even thought it was just half the size of her real erection).  
She just couldn't allow things to stay as they were. It made her cum with its mere presence alone, so she had to repay the favor. And she did so in her own way. And that was by leaving marks of her black lip-stick on almost every single part of her cock, to prove that she belonged to it alone. A few on her thick cockhead, some around the glans, a few dozen all over the long shaft. And even now... even though Moody didn't ask her to do so, Lucy's head was hidden under her shaft. The Goth was right under Moody's crotch and the fat base of her cock only allowed the rabbit to see the left and right side of Lucy's black hair, while she sucked and slurped on her fat balls. She didn't bother that the fat cock was laying on her head, it was quite the opposite. It made her hot to feel the massive weight of that thing on her fragile feminine body.  
  
The mere thought alone of how far down that shaft reached behind her head, sent a shiver down her spine while she left a few love marks on each of Moody's cumtanks. But even after licking it, she felt it wasn't enough. She reached towards them and kneaded them, squeezed them to feel how much more cum Moody had in store for her.  
  
Her shaft was already as clean as it can be. And the longer she let Lucy "clean" her cock, the more messy it got because of her make-up. However, no matter how good it felt to have a Goth sucking all over your dick and balls with utter worship and love, Moody still wanted to get a taste of a specific hole.  
  
"O-ok... you can stop now."  
Lucy kept going.  
"He-hey! I said stop!  
Lucy kept going still.  
"Lucy, stop it! I will fuck your pussy next!"  
Only then, did Lucy stop.  
She reached up and shifted the shaft on her head to the side so it rested on her shoulder, so she could look up at Moody with her blushing, heavy breathing face.  
"You really want to rape me with this thing?"  
"Yes. But I know you will enjoy It." she said full of need, her cock throbbing hard  
"what if I don't let you?"  
"You can't." she said straight forward and Lucy's body heated up at the statement. She wanted it. But she also feared what this thing would do to her when Ula's already managed to kiss her cervix. Would she really be brutal enough to try and ram it all the way inside through her womb? She was scared, but at the same time she wanted to find out.   
  
However, could she really allow herself to give in right now? Show Moody who she really was? She knew she couldn't be as resisting as before. It would all be obvious fake after what she did to her cock just earlier. But she still wanted to test her limits.  
  
She wiped the cock on her shoulder to the side, letting it sway down, before she stood up and turned around, cat-walking towards her door.  
  
"Then try to stop me." she merely said, and walked away, the shimmering wetness on her inner thigh an evidence of her need.  
  
She walked slowly, on purpose. Her juicy butt wiggled with every step, and caused Moody's cock to throb heavily in need.  
Even if Moody tried to resist her urges for the sake of not defiling another family member of this mansion with her cock, she couldn't hold it. Those guilty feelings just had no chance to withstand the lust that Moody felt when seeing such beautiful Goth's...   
  
The only thing that hindered her of jumping off the bed edge and spear Lucy on the ground was that she couldn't stop starring onto her ass. It was just so insanely big, giving it the look as if it came out right out of a cartoon, yet Moody felt it fit Lucy so perfectly...  
  
her cock pulsed in desire, and just when it couldn't take anymore, Moody stood up and rushed towards Lucy. The Goth thought that Moody would slam her on the ground and fuck her, abuse her and use her. But that didn't happen.  
  
Lucy was about half a meter taller than Moody, yet the Rabbit proved right now that she did only posses ridiculous leg strength. Her head only reached up to Lucy's back, so don't ask me how she managed to haul the girl up into a full-nelson. Since she was smaller, and her arms as well, she had to make up for it by literally crushing Lucy in her grip. Lucy's body was folded in half, her legs pressed against her own torso, while Moody's hands could sadly not reach all the way up to interlock her hands behind Lucy's head. Instead she held the girl up by holding onto her shoulders. Lucy cried out when the sudden ground was taken away from her as Moody pulled her legs up, but she was held in the air successfully. She felt the fat dick pressing onto her pussy from underneath, and prepared her mind for the fucking that was to come.  
  
But even now Moody wasn't done. She walked, her own frame hidden behind Lucy's own thick over-endowed body, before she reached the bed and threw her onto the middle while she followed right away by jumping onto it. And just when the Goth thought she would get fucked from behind, Moody hauled her over to her back and gripped around both her ankles before she hauled them up. She yanked them further, until Lucy's feet were directed at the ceiling, then further until Moody could change her grip onto Lucy's inner thighs and push them down so that her legs were pressed onto her torso.  
  
The name of the position, which happened to be "mating-press", raised doubts in Lucy's mind. Especially the "mating" part. Moody said earlier that she would cum inside her pussy. And her pussy was more exposed than ever right now. With her legs hauled up, her ass slightly lifted off the bed and her pussy on perfect display; she had a really bad feeling of what might happen soon.  
  
The Goth gulped down, she couldn't see shit, because her own massive jugs were right in front of her sight. But she didn't need to see anything, because Moody was already kneeling up. She lifted her cock, stepped forth until her legs pressed onto Lucy's ass and let it fall down. The Goth squeaked as the underside hit her cunt, yet fear overcame her instantly when she felt how far the dick reached. Ula's was close to reaching her belly button and kissed her cervix on each thrust, yet Moody's reached past that and touched the bottom of her tits.  
  
Lucy gulped down in fear. She immediately realized that she had bitten of more than she could chew, and when Moody shifted back and let the cock trail back, she uttered her doubts... in her own way:  
  
"y-you stupid midget! you better not push in all the way or else I will- HIII~" Moody lifted her cock and let it smack down, straight onto her sensitive labia.  
"I will fuck you just like I fucked Koko" the rabbit said absent-minded, her breeding instincts were satisfied after the night with Koko, that was clear, yet they made it visible once again when being so close to another fertile cunt.  
"w-what do you mean by that?! Don't be stupid! You can't fit all inside!"  
Moody licked her lips, only half of Lucy's words reaching her mind as her cockhead throbbed against Lucy's labia.  
"I will make you cum a lot..."  
"w-what?! That's no- UHHH~" and another hefty dickslap onto her sensitive labia.  
  
Moody really didn't give a shit. She wanted to fuck and since her cockhead was pressed against Lucy's labia, she just pushed into it, and thanks to her now smaller size and the little loosen-up session that Ula did, it slid in quite easily. For her at least. Lucy felt like her pussy was spread too wide. Too wide to be healthy. The fat flared cockhead of her horse shaft lead the way as she stepped forth and pushed further and further, Lucy was only able to cry and moan at the sensation of getting filled with such a solid cock.  
  
"SHHHHIIIIITTTT! GO SLOW! GO SLOW!" she cried, but Moody was already going slowly for her standards. Inches after inches slipped into her cunt over the seconds, not giving Lucy enough time to get accommodated to the stretching her cunt had to endure. Her head rolled on the bed, her hands balled to fists and her toes curled as she tried to take it, but then when Moody suddenly pressed onto her cervix like no one else ever before did, she lost it.  
  
Ula's fast and hard thrusts kissed her cervix, yet even though Moody was going slowly, the sensation was much more brutal, because the girl just simply pressed on. It wasn't a zip-like feeling just like Ula always did; it was more like a damn thunder hitting her. Moody pressed harder into it without relent so that her cervix bent slightly. And just when she couldn't take it anymore, she came. Her eyes rolled back, and stayed there because Moody didn't relent.  
"FuuuCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~~" she cried out loud, her body trembling and her cunt clenching down on Moody's rod who moaned at the sensation "PULL BACK! PULL BACK! YOU'RE PRESSING ONTO MY CERVIX YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! LET GO YOU STUPID MIDGET!!!" In the heat of the moment Lucy cried out whatever she could think of. And Moody was really considering pulling back, when Lucy uttered the first half. But when the insulting second half left the Goth's lips, Moody said fuck it, and kept pressing on  
  
"NONONONONONO!!!! IT'S GIVING IN! IT'S GIVING IN! WAIT WAIT WAIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT-!" *POP*.  
  
After bending and opening her poor cervix up for about 2 inches, it just couldn't hold Moody's horse-shaft back and gave way.  
  
Moody immediately groaned when she felt her cockhead pressing against Lucy's sacred place, while Lucy herself fell silent. There wasn't just something tearing her cunt apart. It also did that to her brain. Her pupils constricted in disbelief and shock. The thunder-bolt stopped, but now it was something else. A stinging pain that hurt her very soul. The mix of pleasure and pain was just too strange, too new, and too alien-like for her. She didn't know how to handle it. Yet what she could do, and actually never wanted to do in her life, was crying, literally. Tears ran down her face due to the pain. Her widened eyes closed down slightly after that slight moment of shock, yet that didn't mean she could handle it.   
  
There was just no way her body could get accommodated to this sensation. It spread her pussy too wide to be healthily, and that was a fact. Koko might have felt the same after getting impaled with even 50 centimeter more, yet look where she's now. She just told Moody that she wanted to repeat it again sometime.  
  
And Moody knew, Lucy would love it soon as well. So instead of getting her used to it, and allowing her to cry out, she instead decided to go one step further, her cock wasn't hilted all the way in after all.  
  
The first few inches were inserted through a forward push, but now Moody really wanted to get to the mating-press part. She stood up of her kneeling position and stood on her tip toes, before she leaned over and took 2 handfuls of Lucy's tits. Her head could reach forward to her tits, yet this allowed both of them to see each other again. And when Moody saw the slightly blushing, crying face of Lucy, she couldn't hold back anymore. Her cock pointed down towards her spread wide cunt, about 4 inches were still in the open and with a flex of her hips, she fixed that problem. All remaining inches vanished inside of Lucy's body in an instant; her crotch kissed hers, while her poor womb was slammed into and pushed up in her body.  
  
Another sensation overcame Lucy that she never experienced before... A sensation of pain and pleasure, sadly the pain was much stronger.  
  
"y-you idiot...." she said weakly "I... I told you not to go all the way!!!" she started crying again.  
  
"But Koko took it, too! I promise I will make you feel good soon! And since I will make you feel like you never did before... you will take my babies as a thanks!"  
  
"EHHHH`?!" Lucy looked up in disbelief; the pain in her mind was kicked away as poor hatred overwhelmed her "DON'T EVEN THINK TO CUM INSIDE ME! I WILL NEVER LET YOU- HIIIIIII!"  
  
"YOU WILL!" Moody barked back and started pulling her hips back "and you will be a good mommy!" and then she thrust back in. "and once you give birth to them," she pulled back again "you will give them plenty of milk!" she thrust back inside.  
  
Lucy wanted to talk back, but couldn't because Moody started fucking her now. Each pull and each thrust kicked the air out of her lungs, only allowing her to emit a whimper, cry, groan or even moan! Moody starred at her all the while. Her fat tits were pressed flat around her own hands, her fingers sinking into her soft tits, until she changed her grip. She left a small space open to reveal Lucy's nipple and a bit of her areola. She looked down onto the, now stiff, nipple.   
  
Moody looked onto it as if she was mesmerized. Her gaze not leaving it, while her hips slammed up and down, until she finally spoke up.  
  
"You will give them lots of milk...." she said absent-minded, "If you ever stop producing I will just impregnate you again! My children should never starve!" she said and her head lowered down towards it. "Not like I did, when my mom left me..." she uttered in a sorrowful voice, before she opened her mouth, dived into Lucy's nipple and started sucking in.  
"UHHHH~ H- HEY! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? NGHHHH~ I- I DON'T PRODUCE ANY MILK!" she cried out when Moody sucked on her tit. She did really. I don't know whether it's possible, because I am not a girl, but Lucy felt the suction coming from Moody's lips.   
  
*POP*  
She let go of the spit-shined nipple, and talked up heavy-breathing  
"yes you don't... not yet..." Moody uttered before she dived back in. Her hips shock faster and faster as the pure desire to breed overcame her. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to see how much milk would gush out of those huge Goth-jugs. They would surely produce litters... Only something that Moody could dream off as a child when her mother left her.  
  
"You will become a good mommy..." Moody uttered again, her hips still humping up and down.  
"I will make sure of that.... And if you won't... I will never give you my dick again."  
  
"NGHHH~ AHHHH~ who- MNGHHHH~ who said I would want your dick- NGHHHH~"  
  
"I did." she murmured "and you will too, after I am done with you..." she said and went faster.  
Her fall balls slapped against Lucy's juicy ass cheeks as her cock thundered down hard. Each thrust kicked her womb up and each retreat pulled it right back down again. It was like damn ping-pong right now. Lucy felt how her whole insides were getting rearranged by that fat cock. She fucked so fast, and so hard that it felt like she was churning her pussy up with that massive shaft. Her own lust could not be doubted anymore. The ridiculous amount of pussy juices that covered Moody's cock on each retreat and even the soaked bed-sheets now, were evidence of her lust.  
  
She tried to hold onto herself, but it didn't take long until she couldn't hold her moans in anymore.  
What also didn't take long was luring out her very first orgasm that came just 2 minutes into the whole ordeal.  
And when it hit her, it all went worse after that.  
  
Moody kept going for a straight hour without stop.  
After only 2 minutes when Lucy came she immediately begged Moody and cried that she should stop fucking her while her pussy was still too sensitive in the midst of her high, but the bunny didn't listen. She wanted to fuck and breed, so her fat shaft hammered out and in her cunt. The fact that it tried to clench down and make Moody stop was meaningless, because Lucy's own dripping-pussy lubricated her shaft so much, that it was like sliding into it like butter.  
  
She fucked her through her orgasm, and only 20 seconds later, Lucy came again. She cried louder and begged louder without success and then she came again. Again, again and again she came and begged, until she just couldn't anymore.   
  
It was one hour now, and Lucy was still sure - with the few intact brain cells she had left - the she still didn't come down from her very first orgasm that raided her brain 58 minutes ago.   
  
At the end her head felt all blank.   
  
Thinking, she didn't know what that was; even talking was not in her agenda anymore. The only thing she could do after that 1 hour long womb-fucking session was moaning and groaning. Hell even Moody couldn't decide what Lucy was talking about when she uttered some babbling noises. But she didn't care anyways. Moody herself was lost in her own world, the world of pleasure. The outcome was still her main goal: pregnancy. But she didn't hold back enjoying the long way. This was the second pussy she ever fucked, and she loved it. It was special in its own way. In the end it was still too small to take her cock, like Koko, but it felt different. It was hard to describe, especially for someone that was so new to sex, but Moody was sure that if she fucked a pussy blind-folded she could say whether it was Lucy's or Koko's.  
  
And it was the same the other way around! If Koko or Lucy would be blindfolded, they would immediately know who was currently bashing into their wombs. But to be honest, they would have it much easier than Moody, because no one else ever fucked them like the rabbit did.  
  
Salvia leaked out of Moody's mouth as she sucked on Lucy's nipples one full hour. It was probably some kind of traumatic experience, because her mom abandoned her so early in her life, and the Goth had to deal with it. The way she bit and sucked on them made them sore and red. Thankfully Lucy could not feel any pain in the face of those few hundred orgasms she had to go through.  
  
Looking at her face, it was clear that there was nothing of her facade left. But deep down it was exactly what she wanted. Someone that could fuck her so much and hard that she was nothing more than a mass of flesh that could only groan and moan in pleasure. The tiniest person she ever knew was fucking her with the biggest cock she had ever known. Her cunt was a squelching water-falling mess. It was so sensitive right now that every other part of her body got shut down in order to deal with the stimulation, but even then she couldn't take it. Her face morphed into a stupid ahegao, her mouth wide open, her tongue sticking out, and her eyes rolled up in their sockets in pure pleasure as she couldn't hold her cold expression up anymore.  
  
People might think it couldn't get any worse, but Moody proved how wrong it was.   
  
"NGHHHH~" she grunted and rose her head "I will cum now Lucy. I will make you a mommy... do you hear me? A small midget is going to impregnate you and there's nothing you can do..."  
Oh how right Moody was right about that. There was truly nothing she could do. And soon Moody realized that there was actually nothing Lucy wanted to do against it.  
  
The back of the Goth's mind picked it up and her heart pumped in her chest. She didn't protest, nor did she bark or insult her, instead she just lifted her legs, encompassed Moody's hips with them, and interlocked her feet to spur the girl on.  
  
"UHHH~ I will cum now Lucy... I feel it. My babies want out and impregnate your eggs. AHHH SHIT! I WILL- I WILL-" Moody stopped talking, and instead clenched her teeth shut in focus. She closed her eyes while her fat balls churned. She was so damn close. She rutted down into her cunt like a possessed demon. Her hips a blur as she wanted to build it up higher and higher, occasionally making Lucy cum a few more times by doing so. The dam filled and filled until long lastly it explode.  
  
She said nothing. The moment was too good to stain it with words. Her mouth loosened up, her eyes opened up slowly, and a long drawn out groan left her lips, while she slammed into Lucy one last time. Her crotch kissed the Goth's own crotch, the base of her shaft was halted all the way and stretched her labia to the limits, before a shiver ran down her spine and consumed Moody's whole being. She didn't say anything and instead allowed Lucy to feel it herself. Her fat grapefruit-sized cumtanks churned and gurgled as they both ejected their swimmers into Moody's urethra. She felt it rising up fast, she felt how each inches of her pipe was getting filled to the very last inches of her cock that currently kicked Lucy's womb up to her tits, and then it unloaded hard.  
  
A massive high-pressure spray of cum gushed out and hit the back of Lucy's womb. The spray took 3 seconds, and that tiny spurt was more than most of the loads Lucy had ever taken. The feeling of hot lava getting injected right into her very core made her jump, yet her legs tightened on Moody's hips on instinct, not allowing her to pull out until every single cumblast was secured deep in her womb and impregnated her 100%.  
  
Moody didn't plan to pull out as well. She remained inside, she lowered her head and sunk her face into the valley of Lucy's tits while relishing in the moment of cumming. Blast after blast of cum was ejected into her womb directly, and thanks to the 18 inches long shaft and Lucy's still constant orgasming vice-like cunt, not one single drop escaped. Her womb bloated up immediately, first Lucy felt it herself, and then Moody did too when a sudden pressure was pressing onto her resting face.  
However she didn't want to let go. She remained on her comfy position and therefore left the bloating womb no other choice but to lift her head up itself. It was a steady process, slowly but surely her tiny womb rose and rose, the balloon getting more pronounced over the seconds until the girl looked like she was 9 months into pregnancy.  
  


Even the very last drops of Moody's 2 minute long ejaculation was pumped into her overfilled womb. And even after finishing cumming, Moody staid inside. Lucy's eggs already stood no chance against the onslaught of swimmers, yet Moody locked her cervix shut with her still hard-throbbing cock and relished in the aftermath of her orgasm.  
  
However Lucy was grunting and groaning at the uneasy feeling. Even her belly rumbled in protest, because her sacred place that should be used to let a baby grow up, was now used as a dumpster for a few gallons of cum.   
  
"guuuuu.... sooo muuuchhhhhhhh~"  
  
"Nghhh...." Moody murmured and cocked her head to the side, letting her cheek rest on the fat inflated belly. She swore she could hear her swimmers squirming around in her stretched womb.  
"Yes Lucy...." she said exhausted "all my cum.... for you...."  
"Shit....." she slowly came back to her senses thanks to a specific cock not churning up her insides anymore.  
"You...I told you I don't.... uhhhhh~ I don't want to become a mommy...." she groaned out, "...you... you idiot..."  
"MNGHHHh~ Lucy...." Moody groaned and propped herself up by holding onto her tits again, strength welled up in her body as if nothing happened.  
"You can't use such bad words when you become a mommy... so I have no other choice but to..." She raised her hips and her cock followed the way until almost every inch was extracted.  
"UHHHHH~" Lucy started groaning again when the massive cock rubbed against her insides, but also because of another sensation: with Moody's cock trailing back, her cum also gushed out through her cervix and into her walls.  
  
But just when her cockhead was about to pop out of her cunt and release the many gallons of cum in her womb, Moody retracted course. Her cock barreled inside again and her cum had no other choice but to travel back and fill up her womb again, until Moody was hilted balls deep again.  
  
Lucy came. It felt amazing, too hot, getting all that cum in her tunnel pushed up into her womb again. After her base kissed Lucy's crotch and both girls started moaning out again, Moody retreated course again, stopped right at the end, and pushed back in. It was slow thrusts at first, but after about a minute, when her senses came back from her high over the seconds, she went to it again without a hint of exhaustion.  
  
  
She got so lost in fucking Lucy's cunt again and the sensation of feeling her swimmers kissing her cockhead that she totally forgot to finish her sentence. Only when her mind returned fully and she started to raid Lucy's cunt like she did earlier, did she talk up with much more vigor: " UHHHH~ for the sake of our children... I will fuck this attitude out of you Lucy."  
  
It was quite a hard task to fuck an attitude out of someone that used it for many years, but Moody was optimistic.  
  
Lucy and her inflated womb churned in protest, when Moody came inside her again after an hour. It was the same as before. The cunt-lock didn't allow any swimmer to escape and instead inflated her womb even bigger. After they both came down, Lucy insulted her again.  
The rest was history.  
  
***  
  
It was morning. Another night of non-stop fucking.  
  
The first thing was the cum on the ground, that indicated that Moody finally allowed Lucy to release the cum out of her womb. But the question was, after how many loads?  
  
The answer was 6. After 6 hours of fucking, and 6 loads and a few thousand orgasms of Lucy, Moody allowed her hyper-inflated belly to calm down. But not because the girl stopped insulting her. That was still a problem sadly. After 3 loads Moody couldn't really fuck her in a mating-press because of the large belly in her way.  
And after another 3 loads, Moody couldn't fuck her anymore, literally. She was pumped full with so much cum, that at some point her belly reached down to her knees and pressed against Moody's abs. She was still trying to fuck her, but it was just too hard. She just couldn't enjoy a fuck when a few gallons of cum pressed onto her from the front. So she had no other option but to finally pop her cockhead out of her cunt and allow her cum to flood out of Lucy's filled womb. After cumming into her pussy 6 times she felt like it was time to tent to her ass again. So she decided to fuck her ass. But after tenting to her ass Moody missed the feeling of her throat again.  
And then she just swapped them as much as she liked until morning.  
  
Over the process of cumming more than 12 times into Lucy, Moody did the one thing that Lucy hated. And that was releasing every single load she had IN-side her body instead of OUT-side her body.  
  
But Lucy couldn't protest anyways. She was in a completely different universe right now.  
2 minutes of womb fucking made her lose her mind, and this girl kept going for over 12 hours. The Goth's body was broken and conquered. After getting to experience a fuck-session with Moody's cock for half a day, she just couldn't return to any other cock. She loved it. She loved fucking with Moody and right now she might as well be addicted to it.  
  
But even then, when her heart and her mind knew that she loves this cock more than anything else in this world, she couldn't simply overcome to admit it. She insulted her every time she came, until now.  
  
Lucy laid on her back. She wasn't capable of doing anything else anyways because she couldn't feel her legs nor her arms. Moody just used her as if she was a masturbation sleeve or something.  
  
And even now, Moody was using her. Her cock as stiff as always, her balls constantly producing more cum to unload and her ass currently sitting on Lucy's belly. She did something that she always dreamed off when she saw Lucy. And that was fucking her tits. But not in the ordinary way.  
  
She wanted to fuck the tits of Lucy just like she dreamed. And said tits were squeezed and stuffed into her extremely tight tube-top; that piece of black material that was simply a 4 inches wide tube and spread all around her torso. That piece of black material that was hauled over her tits and used as a "top" while it wasn't even coming close to a bra, actually. It was simply a piece of black material that was supposed to seduce: So tight that it squished her tits together. So tiny that a few inches of upper- and under-boob flesh were poking out. And especially so damn sexy that Moody wanted to ram her cock through her squeezed-together tits when that "top" was around them.  
  
And right now she did fuck them. Lucy was completely naked except that small top, which Moody pulled onto the Goth herself, because Lucy simply couldn't move.   
  
And the feeling was divine. It was so good even that it could come close to Lucy's orifices. The tight top ensured that her tits would really massage and clench down onto her rod when she slipped it through them. It felt like she was thrusting her cock into a literal masturbation tool. With the exception that Lucy's tits where silky-smooth of course. And also with a tiny add-on: Moody's cock reached far enough to hover over Lucy's face.  
  
And since she turned into a Moody-cock-addict over the last night, she lifted her head up to lick and kiss the underside of her shaft.  
  
Moody hated to cum outside of a girl. It would be a waste. She actually just wanted to fuck her tits to get her cock back up for one last load. But she underestimated those tits. They alone managed to make her reach her high.  
  
She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as it overcame her.  
Lucy could now finally experience with her very eyes how fucking much Moody could cum. The shaft pulsed heavily, and she could see it growing one inches thick, and just 1 second after that heavy pulse she heard it. She literally **HEARD** how Moody's cum blasted out of her piss-slit. It was so much force, so much volume that she could hear the cock * **SPLUUUUURRRRTTTINNNGGGGGG** * its load over her head down on the ground. She lifted her head slightly in her position and rolled her eyes up to see it on her own. She missed the first cumblast sadly. But thankfully there were a few dozen more coming up. The shaft pulsed hard, and after a second delay it spurted out again, and it left Lucy speechless. Her eyes were wide in awe at the sight of the force of Moody's ejaculation.  
  
She had felt it in her stomach, her bowels and her womb already, yet still it was fucking ridiculous for her. The long strand of cum wasn't only 3 seconds long. But it was fucking fat. It was like her own thump. And such a thump-thick blast shot out of her cock-slit for 3 seconds? And not only that. It was fucking fast as well. Nothing, literally nothing landed on her face because the cum-blast was so strong that it flew 3 feet away in a straight line without falling down. One of her cumblasts alone was bigger than a few loads combined, that Lucy had experienced so far.  
  
But lastly, the thing that left her dumbstruck the most, was how long it took Moody to finish.  
1...2....3....4, they just kept coming and coming. Each additional cumshot rose doubts in Lucy's minds. Questions came up, whether Moody is even a human.   
And after 2 minutes, when it finally ended, Lucy just looked in awe. She couldn't count how many times that cock blasted its load onto her precious floor. It were over a few dozen that was clear.  
  
At least there was one thing that Moody had in common with ordinary dicks: The last few blasts were weaker than the rest. First it traveled 2 feet, then 1 foot, then a few inches. Lucy followed the blasts with her eyes, until her gaze faltered right on Moody's cockhead. She saw her shaft pulsing weakly one last time, until after a little longer delay cum dribbled out of her piss-slit and trialed down its cockhead. At the bottom of its cockhead it stayed there, too thick and viscous to fall down like water. However it wasn't just one mere dribble that left her cock, it was a constant flow: just the last few millimeters of cum that were left in her balls and that were now trying to travel down her 18 inches long pipe and dribble out. The thick drop on the bottom of her cockhead grew bigger and bigger, as more and more cum joined until long lastly it started to hang down.  
Lucy gulped down when saw how it slowly lowered down, about to hit her forehead. But she didn't want to waste it like that....  
  
She shifted around in her position, trying to snake her way a little bit forth, until the falling glob of cum was right over her open mouth. She waited and waited, thinking that it would split apart right now but it didn't. Her eyes followed its fall further down until she actually couldn't even see it anymore. The fat glob of cum was so damn thick, that even after traveling down 3-4 inches it didn't split up. It was like a long line, and the fat glob of that line was already somewhere in her open mouth, but still not hitting her tongue. She could just close her mouth and engulf it... but she wanted everything of it. So to get what she wanted, she lifted her head up, allowing the glob to finally hit her tongue, but she still rose and extracted her tongue to plant it flat against the underside of her shaft, and then she licked.   
  
She licked the shaft while her tongue picked up every last bit of that cum that was trying to cling to it. Her tongue rose higher and higher until she could feel the obscenely wide slit of Moody's cock-slit. Then she moved forward, until she engulfed the cockhead around her lips. Then she slowly trailed back, her lips tightly secured around the shaft, they closed down more and more the further she got away until at the very end she closed her lips completely and left the cock-head cum-free and spit-shined in the open.   
  
She lowered down again with her head on the bed-sheets before she closed her eyes and twirled the thick substance around in her mouth.  
  
She emitted slutty sounds while doing so; she shamelessly gobbled, champed and chewed on the cum without a hint of behavior. The more she tried to enjoy it, the more she made a mess inside of her mouth. It started gluing onto her teeth like bubble-gum the more she played with. She had less and less cum to play, until long lastly the big glop of left over-cum vanished - just like hard candy would when you chew on it too long - in her mouth. Of course it didn't vanish. It just stuck to every nock and cranny of her mouth. Her body grew hotter and hotter by doing so. Her gaze turning glazy and her cheeks blushing due to the addictive taste and substance of Moody's virile cum until long lastly she let out a shivering *SIGH* and came for the last time of today. Compared to the other mind-numbing orgasms today, this was the most chilling one.  
It was the one that manifested her love and addiction towards Moody's fat horse-shaft that could make her cum by its mere presence alone.  
  
It was still unclear if Lucy would not stop using insults after all the fucking she did, but Moody couldn't do much more at this point. The sun was rising again and she didn't want to risk getting caught. She groaned loudly as she slipped her cock off the tight embrace of Lucy's tits and stood up.  
  
She looked around the room with concern. It looked almost like last time when she fucked Koko: a mess.   
  
"ehhh... Is there something I can do for you...?" Moody asked a little shy and looked on Lucy who was still unable to move after getting her body wrecked so hard.  
Lucy looked at the rabbit with her sleepy gaze, and it took her all the strength she had NOT to ask her to stay and keep fucking her.  
Instead she growled: "yeah... you can get the fuck out of my room you.... a fuck it..." she ended the sentence, and directed her a gaze up towards the ceiling again, ignoring the bunny to rest for now:  
  
"o...ok" the rabbit murmured shyly, before she jumped around the pool of cum. "at least she didn't call me midget..." she thought to herself and opened the door.  
To her surprise there was no Pandora welcoming her again.  
She rushed over to her own room, opening, then closing and locking the door, before she took another deep breath.  
  
"uhhh.... this is going to be hard to explain..." she murmured and walked towards her own bed to take a nap before breakfast would be ready, her face lowered to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
But then she suddenly heard shifting sounds coming from the direction of her bed:  
  
" **what is hard to explain?"**


	5. sleeping (NOT FUCKING!!!) with a Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moody went to her own room after giving Lucy the best fuck of her life.
> 
> When she headed to her room, someone else was already laying on her bed.
> 
> Who could this mysterious person be? Who could be shameless enough to SLEEP on someone else's bed.
> 
> Find out in the newest in-between chapter of the story that doesn't include much fucking.
> 
> Or wait a few more weeks if you want to see Moody fucking another Goth.

Moody's whole body jumped 1 foot high in the air as she suddenly heard the voice in her room that was supposed to be empty. Not one word left her mouth, she rather gulped down in fear, because she knew exactly who this voice belonged to.  
  
"Pan... Pandora... wh- what are you doing in my room?"  
The Goth didn't show any kind of decency as she simply laid on Moody's bed as if it was her very own.  
"NGHHH~" the Goth groaned as she stretched herself after that long nap "I was just checking on you"  
"you... you mean breakfast? Hehe, I- I woke up a little early today and went to the toilet, you probably-"  
"hmmmmm, are you sure?" she asked with a chilling smile, already telling Moody that she knew what happened, "Because I have been waiting since afternoon yesterday, and you didn't come in here once."  
"ohhh...." Moody just uttered before a pause "I..... *SIGH*.... you probably know what happened, right?" she asked with a sorrow voice.  
"yep." she declared with a smile on her face "the walls are very thin you know"  
"I.... Lucy did..... Ula was...." Moody didn't know where to begin with. Actually she thought that it was completely meaningless to speak herself out of this. After all she wanted to fuck as well.  
"... could... could we keep it between both of us?" she asked shyly and Pandora's smirk grew at the question.  
"I could...." she said teasingly "...but only if you let me sleep on you this night"  
"ehhhh?" Moody asked perplexed "do you mean..." her eyes darted down towards her own crotch  
"exactly!" Pandora interrupted "my own cushion is just too cold... I need something...  _**hot** _ ... and  _**hard** _ ...."  
"o-ok..." Moody murmured, her dick growing hard in her trousers due to these teasing words,  
"great! it's a deal then, right?" Pandora asked delighted  
"y-yes" Moody murmured again and it was meet with a smile of joy by Pandora.  
  
But then only silence followed. Silence in which Moody hoped that Pandora would hop out of her bed and let the rabbit sleep for a little bit before breakfast is ready. However Pandora just kept laying on the bed.  
  
"ehhh... could you be so kind to get out of my room? I want to sleep a little."  
"oh how fortunate! I need some more sleep, too!" she declared and shifted to the side, giving Moody a lot of free place on the ridiculously large bed.  
Moody just starred speechless towards the Goth, but her ever growing smirk told her that she was completely serious.  
The rabbit gulped down audibly, before she slowly walked towards the side of the bed, and laid down right next to Pandora with a blush.  
It was almost like a mother bringing her child to bed, considering the height-difference of both the girls. Pandora was 6'5 tall, while Moody was only 1 meter tall. She was almost double the height of Moody. However there was a reason that this definitely wasn't a mother & child scenario. The reason was Moody throbbing cock. Her dick was like a magnet to all the Goth's in the mansion. And now she would be sleeping with on, this time however it truly is "sleeping" only.  
  
While Pandora showed no shame and laid on her side to face Moody, Moody didn't meet her position and instead laid on the sight to face the opposite wall, her cheeks growing red over the seconds, not only because of her throbbing dick, but also because this was freaking ridiculous.  
  
She just raped one of the Goth's sister, the second time in her stay, and instead of getting mad at her, Pandora insists on sleeping beside her?  
It was a really strange family. Yet they all possessed tits, asses and especially breed-able bodies, that Moody couldn't resist.  
No matter how hard Moody tried to sleep, she felt wide awake. After all there was a Goth behind her that probably smirked right onto the back of her head. And she towered over her small frame. Moody's own feet probably reached down to Pandora's thighs.  
  
"Oh my, you're breathing so heavily suddenly, is something the matter? come, let me help you out" she declared without giving Moody any chance to protest as one arm reached over her waist and angled down right under her petite breasts, before she was suddenly pulled further towards Pandora. She whimpered slightly as her dick grew harder and harder, already ready for another fuck while Pandora pulled the rabbit towards her with one arm alone.  
  
And she did only stop when Moody whole back was propped up against her front, and her tiny rabbit head was engulfed in between her fat bra-clad Goth-tits that counted as cushion not only from below, but from above as well, reaching all the way to Moody's ears.  
  
"P- pan... is that really necess-"  
"Uaaaaa~" she feigned a yawn and kept her embracing hand hard around Moody's waist "less talking, more sleeping" she merely said and not one second later after she said that, she did fall asleep with angelic snoring noises.  
  
***  
  
"nghhhhhh~" Pandora woke up with a yawn after 3 hours, her hand finally letting go of poor Moody, who didn't manage to sleep 1 single minute, because her throbbing cock didn't leave her alone. The soft-silky breasts of Pandora around her head didn't allow her to calm down, and instead it filled her with lewd thoughts, which didn't let the poor rabbit go.  
"I hope you sleep well little girl" she said a little sleepily "now it's breakfast time though. So you better hurry up!" she added delighted and left the bed, walked out as if literally nothing special happened and as a result: leaving Moody alone with a throbbing erection and a night without a single second of sleep.  
  
***  
  
“good... good morning...” Moody groaned out with a hand on her crotch to hide her erection in front of everyone sitting around the table, before she took her usual chair.  
  
To her surprise Koko was present again. And if Moody had to be honest to herself, the Goth did not really look like she got her brain fucked out of her skull a few days ago by her. Instead she had the usual smug smirk on her face.  
  
However... while Koko returned, another Goth was missing this time around.  
  
“What's wrong with Lucy? Isn't she hungry?” the Goth-mom asked wondered.  
“No Mom. I checked on her. It seems as if I infected her. She has a cold now.”  
“oh my... please be careful children. Let's hope it's nothing bad...”  
  
Moody only gulped down and looked at Koko right in front of her who kept starring to her. She blushed and wished to ignore her lingering stare, but that wasn't possible “with check you mean....”  
“I was in her room. Just a hour ago.” she replied with a smug smile.  
“oh....” Moody merely added before she averted her gaze down and stuffed herself full of pancakes.

“you know... now that I think about it, I have heard strange sounds this night today...” Moody's ears perked up when the security talked up  
“actually.... It were the same ones that I heard a few days ago. What do you think Ko-”  
“uhhhhh....” the Goth-mom grunted and rolled her eyes in annoyance “I tell you sister... you're just imagining things. I didn't hear anything this night! Just like the one before, and the one before AND THE ONE BEFORE!”  
  
“ohh, you must be right sis...” the goth secretary replied with a slight chuckle. “ I guess it was just my imagination...”  
  
***  
  
“so Moody,” Koko started talking up after finishing her meal, “do you mind coming up with me? I have got a few things I want to talk with you” she asked, and Moody gulped down when she picked the words up.  
  
She did not know Koko that much actually. The Goth only teased her and fucked with her once, she did not know whether they are in a relationship or not. And the fact that Moody never actually was in a relationship made things even harder to comprehend.  
  
However, she asked herself one thing. Was it bad to fuck another girl just 1 week after she fucked Koko? And is it bad that the girl she fucked 1 week later was her sister? Moody did not know. The only thing she knows is how damn good it felt to fuck Lucy. Not better than Koko, but not worse as well. Both had their few extras that made the fuck special. Moody wanted it to stay that way. However it seemed as if there was no way around a conversation with Koko.  
  
Or so she thought!  
  
“NGHHHH~” Pan groaned as she stretched herself after eating up “nope” she merely said and Koko looked at her older sister with slight confusion “I will sleep now, so you can talk to her in about 2-3 hours”.  
  
That left Moody just as surprised as Koko. The Goth was angry however, while Moody was truly speechless. After all Pandora just slept a damn long time already just half a hour ago.  
“hell no! I need to talk to her right now!”  
“nope” Pan merely added again “I am older, you do what I say” she said chillingly and leaned down onto her “cushion” without giving Koko any chance to protest. Koko was pissed pissed and averted her gaze to the Goth-mom with dog-begging eyes:  
“MOMMY!” she cried out “PLEASE TELL PAN SOMETHING!”  
“*SIGH* listen to your older sister Koko!”  
“But MOM....” Koko protested in a sorrow voice, yet her mom staid strong.  
“that's so unfair!” she averted her gaze to the ground to get at least some kind of sympathy from her loving mother, before she looked up through the pony that hid the Goth-Mom's eyes.  
“AT LEAST LET ME DRINK SOME MILK PLEASE!”  
“Oh Koko, but there already is some milk on the-”  
“PLLLEEEEASSSEEEEEE!” she put on the best possible pleading expression she could muster and it worked.  
“*SIGH* alright then....” she gave up with a loud exhale before she pulled the hem of her dress down and freed the biggest jugs Moody had ever seen, “but hurry up!”  
“THANK YOU MOMMY!” she cried out before she jumped face first onto one of the Goth-Mom's tits and went to drink her most favorite drink.  
  
And Moody watched... and groaned.... and moaned...  
  
A squeezing hand on her dick, a head on her crotch, and the best sight she could ever imagine was in front of her, making her more erect than ever, while her cock already was in an erect state.

It was truly unfair that she had no say in this matter...  
  
***  
  
POP, “MNGHHHh~ thank you mommy.” Koko said delighted as she let go of the Goth-Mom's breasts after 2 hours straight.  
  
Thanks to the pleasure of getting her breasts sucked, Goth-Mom was busy groaning and moaning herself, which meant she didn't pick up the tomato-red face of Moody sitting right next to her, moaning and groaning all the while.  
“how....” Moody asked herself as she looked at the little drip of milk leaking out of Goth-Mom's nipple. And that question was justified. After all it should be impossible for someone to release milk for 2 hours straight. Her tits were massive, that was out of question, but they definitely not were THIS massive! It seemed like Koko has drunk literal liters of breast-milk over those 2 long hours, and when looking at her slightly bulging and straining belly, it seemed like she truly did drink that much milk.  
  
“oh! What a coincidence!” Koko said ironically, as she saw Pandora waking up from her slumber “I guess I can talk to Moody now, can't I?”  
  
“uuaaaaaa~” Pan yawned as she stretched herself and stood up “sure, sure, do what you want” she merely added and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Moody's vision was swimming now. She was desperate to fuck now, and her cock was throbbing as fast as her heart beat right now. She was so far gone in her dizzy state, that she couldn't stop Koko, who hooked an arm around Moody's own and pulled the tiny rabbit with her to lead Moody upstairs towards the Goth's room.  
  
“uhhhh...” Moody groaned “I am sorry Koko. I am sorry that I slept with Lucy... It was just that she [...]”  
While Moody sat on the bed and tried to explain herself, Koko was busy starting the webcam. The dizzy bunny was so far gone that she did not even realize that the Goth was undressing herself right in front of the webcam.  
  
Only when Koko sat down beside her and pressed her huge breasts against Moody's shoulder, did the bunny stop talking “huh....?” she asked and looked at the side, finally looking at the completely naked Goth.  
“EHHHHHH?! What are you doing?!”  
“oh what am I doing you ask?” she said in a sultry tone and reached down with a hand to rub against Moody's cock-bulge. “can't you tell by yourself?”  
“b- but... I- I did it with Lucy...”  
“and?” Koko asked simply.  
“well... aren't you..... mad?”  
“mad?” Koko asked perplexed “if my girlfriend sleeps with another girl why should I be mad?”  
“ehhhh....” Moody squeezed her thighs together and looked down, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment “girl-” she gulped down “girlfriend you say...?”  
“oh of course!” Koko said with a smile “no one ever fucked me like that before! And you probably got me pregnant, so... you will have to take responsibility!”  
“oh....” Moody merely added, her heart pumping with joy “but... but I think that I knocked Lucy up as well yesterday...”  
“hmmmmmm... well then. How about you make her your sex-slave then!”  
“wh-what?! Sex-slave?! b- but that's illegal!” she protested  
“oh come one now! You might not know her that long, but I am sure you already learned about her kinks, don't you?”  
Moody only gulped, yet she didn't protest.  
“see! I know her too well! I am sure she will enjoy it... even if she doesn't admit it.... or even if you have to rape her to make her enjoy it... BUT STILL!”  
“I- I see... so.... you are my girlfriend now...?” Moody asked wondered.  
“yes! And you are mine!” Moody's heart jumped at that response, and so did her cock.  
“d-does that mean we can fuck again today?”  
“well, why do you think did I ask you to come up here no- OHHHH HEY!” Koko was suddenly interrupted when Moody held onto the Goth's shoulders and pulled her down to her back.  
“h-hey, what about foreplay fi-IIIAAAAAAHHHHHH~ FUUUCKKKKKKK~~~”  
“NGHHHH~ sooo gooooood~” Moody moaned as she yanked her trousers down, spread Koko's thighs apart to slam her cock balls deep into her cunt with one thrust.  
  
She was so lost and so desperate to fuck after all the teasing that she left her trousers around her knees, instead of pulling it all the way down.  
  
But that didn't matter at all. It seemed as if she still managed to fuck Koko's brain out of her skull considering the slutty howls leaving her lips.  
And that for 5 hours straight.  
  
***  
  
Koko was left a babbling mess, she spoke incoherent words. Praises, begs, insults, Moody didn't know, she couldn't tell.  
She did not understand anything Koko said, for example why her cock was suddenly smaller than before, yet that it still managed to feel her like she's losing her mind.  
  
“ahhhhhh~ thank you Kok- ehhh, girlfriend I mean. I really missed this feeling” Moody uttered in relief while she pulled her trousers back up, which were still after 5 hours around her knees.  
  
Even if her dick was half the size, 50 centimeters of pure flesh rearranging your insides was still too much for Koko to take. She just laid on the bed, just like she did before, totally exhausted and unable to move, therefore also unable to close down the stream, that was still spammed full of comments.  
  
_

cookie-king: oh my, I think I can get used to this.  
Cock-addict27: poor Koko :(  
AllNight9: used to this? PFFF! I have seen hyper shit like this on rule 34 countless times already.  
Futa-lover1: noooooo!!! don't leave her Moody! She still needs to break more!!!  
  
_  
  
But it was already to late for that. Futa-lover1 might have to wait another day or 2 before Koko would stream again...  
  
***  
  
“so.... how exactly do you want to do the “sleeping-together” thing?” Moody asked shyly, the dominant bunny that fucked Koko into another dimension already gone in face of Pandora, who was sitting at the bed-edge.  
“well, the bed is big enough, so you just lay on your back and sleep like you always do. I will adjust myself” she said with a chilling smile, and Moody already thought that there was no such thing as “sleeping like she always does” tonight, and probably the future nights as well.  
  
Of course she couldn't sleep with her pants only like she always did. She left her trousers on, resulting in a disappointing noise from Pandora, before the bunny jumped onto her bed and laid down, her head against the bed-counter to look forward to what Pandora had planned.  
  
And of course it would be  **THAT** again... She couldn't see anything, because Pandora was under her bed sheets, however when she felt SOMETHING touching her dick, it was clear what Pandora had in mind. And Moody wasn't happy about it at all. 2-3 hours were more than enough, but would she really be insane enough to sleep on her dick the whole damn night?  
  
***  
  
“NGHHHHHh~~ wow, I think I never had such a good sleep before” Pandora yawned as she sat up after 9 hours of chilling sleep.  
  
The same could not be said about Moody though. She already had eye-bags, but now they were much more pronounced. The poor rabbit had no single change against her dick. While she wanted to sleep, her dick wanted to fuck, and sadly Moody didn't win the fight.  
  
She was awake for 5 hours straight at first, until she was so damn sleepy, that she actually fell asleep for a few minutes. And that was it. Just a few minutes until the warm head on her dick woke the poor tiny girl up.  
  
Too bad that Pandora couldn't give less fucks about that, because she was already walking out, to join the family for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
“again?!” Moody asked with a hint of desperation in her voice, when Pandora sat on the edge of her bed again the following afternoon.  
  
“of course!” she merely added and patted the bed so that Moody would hurry up. And she did hurry up. And she couldn't sleep for another day.  
  
***  
  
The next day however went different. After fucking Koko senseless to get rid of all the pent up lust, that she gathered at night, Pandora was not sitting on the bed-edge this time.  
  
She was laying on the bed on her stomach, with a cushion under her head, yet the part that picked up Moody's attention was her juicy ass, completely bare. She thought it was a dream at first. There was no way this could happen, but the sight in front of her was as real as her throbbing erection.  
  
“today I will allow you to sleep here as a thanks to how great I slept the last 2 nights.”  
  
“with- with here, do you mean...” her gaze not leaving the Goth's ass even while talking to her.  
  
“exactly~” Pandora said in a sultry voice, and it made Moody gulp down. But after all the lack of sleep she had the last 2 nights, she just couldn't hold herself back anymore.  
  
Fuck rationality, she thought as she jumped and dove face first into the jelly-like ass flesh, emitting a slight groan from the Goth.  
  
After rubbing her face against it, she turned around, to properly use it as a cushion, and damn...  
  
“thank you.” was the only thing she could say at the comfy feeling of Pandora's butt. It was better than any cushion she ever used in her life, and in combination with the lack of sleep she had the last few nights, the rabbit fell asleep just 10 seconds after she leaned down.  
  
***  
  
And since then it all went downhill.  
  
Moody, who thought it was odd for both of them to sleep together, was much more calm now.  
  
Not a few days later and she started sleeping with her pants only, allowing Pandora to sleep on a much warmer and harder cushion.  
  
They slept on all kind of different positions, for 7 days straight without any shame as if it was the most usual thing in the world. For Pandora it always was. She simply didn't give a fuck, yet for Moody it was new. The Goth had a big influence on the modest rabbit, and therefore Moody started to think that sleeping together with a Goth in an extremely lewd way, was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
It did only take 5 days for Pandora to sleep completely naked actually...  
  
2 days later on day 7 Moody tested her limits. While Pandora was sleeping – just as deep as her mother – she started groping the Goth. She slightly stroked her ass and her tits and went one level further and further until she actually squeezed her assets. Yet the Goth slept like a rock.  
  
She started very slow, after all she didn't want to get caught. Pandora's thick and naked body was right in front of her. Her tits heaved with every breath when she laid on her back, while her ass seemed to ripple like jelly when she laid on her stomach. Moody tried to hold back at first, yet her desire got the overhand at some point. She slowly groped her ass at first, slightly petting and rubbing it, before she started pushing into it, and letting her tiny digits disappear in the plentiful ass-flesh until she ended up shamelessly groping it, licking it, kissing It, and even biting into it.  
  
And then she went to her tits. Her beautiful, too big and pale tits. When Moody tried to squeeze into them every single finger disappeared in them. She felt like she was in heaven when she played around with them. She pulled them, squeezed them together, even played with her nipples until she even tried to to suck on them, once again trying to get some milk out of a girl's tits that did not become a mother yet due to the traumatic experience she had in her childhood. however she stopped immediately when the sleeping Goth emitted a rumbling groan in her sleep.  


…

  
And now it was the 10 th day. Moody was so damn lost in the assets of Pandora, that she actually forgot to fuck. It was sounding unnatural for someone as Moody who could and actually wanted to fuck for hours straight, to stop fucking for 2 days now. But she did.  
  
And Koko wasn't happy about it at all...  
She was curious and wanted to find out what the actual hell was going on, until she saw Pandora entering Moody's room at one afternoon.  
  
She thought they were fucking at first, yet there were no howls coming out of the room, indicating that Moody would fuck her sister with her 18 inch long cock. 

No, there was something else the case... And after a little bit of thinking, she had an idea. Since Pandora slept on Moody's crotch after eating, there were not much options open, if fucking wasn't the case.

She waited till midnight, where she was sure that Pandora would be sleeping, so that she could knock on the door and make the nervous rabbit open the door.  
  
After a little surprise and explanation of what Koko had planned, Moody just couldn't say no.  
  
“a-are you sure she will not wake up if we.... if we do it....?”  
“oh come on now. I already told you Pan sleeps just like mother when she falls asleep. There's literally nothing that will wake her up, I promise! Now stick your dick inside, you let me wait for 2 damn days!”  
“uhhhhh....ok....” Moody groaned in acceptance, the risk was high, yet the opportunity to fuck her girlfriend on the same bed in which Pandora was sleeping was.... thrilling.  
  
***  
  
And it worked...  
A few hours later it ended exactly where it started: With Moody on Pandora, her new bed, and Koko... well Koko was breathing heavily beside Moody because her legs – her whole body – got shut down after Moody fucked her.  
  
No matter how many times they did it, no matter in which position they did it, Pan slept like a rock.  
  
Moody went even that far – thanks to Koko's influence only of course – to actually fuck on top of Pandora. The Goth was sleeping on her back, and thanks to Moody's small size, the little rabbit actually laid on top of Pandora while Koko was riding her.  
  
Of course that was wrong, Moody knew it. However, the thrill was keeping her going.  
  
So much even that Lucy even joined them, not on her own accord of course. Moody just forced her with the threatening power of her dick, that left Lucy no other choice but to pout and accept it while insulting the rabbit and her indecency of fucking on top of someone that was sleeping.  
  
The result of that insult was exactly what Lucy wanted, though: a deep mind-bending pounding session, that ended with her sitting on top of Moody's head, getting her pussy cleaned out by the tiny rabbit, whose whole head was obscured under Lucy's big ass.  
  
All the while Koko of course rode Moody's dick.  
  
And of course... All of that happened right in front of Moody's new personal bed: Pandora's thick body.  
  
Her sex-slave groaned and moaned while Moody shamelessly slurped her wet leaking cunt, she sometimes even threw insults at the tiny bunny when ever she could.  
  
Koko on the other hand was gone. Moody was an expert in multi tasking. And she showed it right here: While focusing on licking the delicious pussy-juices of Lucy, she also thrust her hips up and down  
because a specific Goth, who thought she could ride Moody's massive 18 inches shaft, couldn't ride her anymore just after 30 seconds when a squirting orgasm consumed her.  
Now it was Moody's job to stimulate her cock and occasionally break Koko's mind, who was howling and crying in a stupid Ahegao.  
  
  
However, with Pandora - all naked – so close to her, it was only a matter of time until Moody couldn't fight back her urges...  
  
When Koko and Lucy got fucked into a trembling mess, which made further fucking problematic, Moody tented to Pandora and her over endowed assets. It was only a matter of time, until she started to spread the eldest sister's ass-cheeks apart and imagine how good it would feel to have that tiny pucker all around her dick.  
  
And that imagination was slowly but surely turning to reality.  
  
After imagining her dick in Pandora's ass, Moody started to release her dick and use Pandora's tits or ass as a masturbation-sleeve, gliding her massive horse-shaft on the sleeping Goth's body.  
  
And now 15 days after Pandora and Moody decided to sleep together, her day has come.  
  
Moody didn't want, nor could she actually wait any longer, because as luck would have it, both her usual sex-partners, Lucy her sex-slave, and Koko, her girlfriend were not at home today.  
  
Someone needed to tent to her urges, and since the commissioner and I got plans for Goth-mom and Goth-secretary in the  _**future** _ , there was only one girl that was able to fulfill her desires  **right now** . Said girl was sleeping on her stomach on Moody's bed around 11 PM, while Moody herself was kneeling on top of her thick thighs while sliding her dick through both her ass-cheeks.  
  
And while she did abuse the over endowed body of the sleeping girl, and no one else close by to fuck, it was finally time to make a move on the third inhabitant of the mansion.  
  



	6. sleeping (AND FUCKING!!!) with a Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moody's sex-partners are not home for one day, that's why she is kind enough to skip one day of fucking and focus on other stuff in her life.
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay.

It wasn't the first time Moody abused Pandora's body while she slept, however it was the very first time she abused her body because Lucy nor Koko were at home.  
  
Usually she would use Pandora's sleeping body to play around and get riled up a little, before she did start fucking Koko or Lucy. But these girls were not present right now.  
  
And it was at this very moment in which Moody would stop sliding her fully erect 18 inches horse-cock through Pandora's thick ass-cheeks and start fucking one of the other girls.  
But the rabbit didn't stop. She kept going. Someone had to make up for her missing sex-partners, after all: stopping, and getting back to her room to ignore her erection was completely out of question for Moody.   
  
Her dick throbbed heavily, and she knew it was the right thing to stop. It would be just this one day. Just one single day without fucking wouldn't be so bad, right?  
  
Her dick told a different story. With the way it pulsed in need, it begged Moody to just give in and take whats rightfully hers. Punish Pandora for all the teasing she did. Not one single time in those past weeks, did she even touch Moody's bare cock.  
  
She teased and tempted her by sleeping on it, by groping it through its clothes, by sleeping naked, yet she never really took care of the things she caused on it. Lucy and Koko were the ones that had to take care of it, and even though they were left trembling, limp messes, they still did it over and over again. Except today.  
  
Moody tried to fight back. There was a thought coming up in her mind that she wanted to kick away instantly. However, she just couldn't stop moving her hips. She simply didn't want it to end. Those 2 soft, juicy cheeks, so fat and thick that even they managed to encompass more than half the width of her monster shaft, were just too divine to stop. And the more she kept going, the more her desire grew. And therefore her rational thoughts slipped away. And while they slipped away, other thoughts came up in her mind. Thoughts of sticking her dick right inside of Pandora's tight pucker, that Moody could feel on the underside of her shaft so many times already.   
  
How would the sleeping girl react, asked Moody. Would she cry? Would she enjoy it? Hell no. It doesn't even matter if Pandora had experience with dicks in her ass or not, 18 inches of fat horse-cock were still too many no matter the experience.  
  
This thought should warn Moody; tell her to stop and get out, let Pandora sleep on her bed, while she slept on the floor, as long as nothing bad could happen.  
  
So why, she thought. Why did she stop moving her hips, even though she knew it was all wrong.  
Why did she shifted back on her place on Pandora's thighs, until her cockhead pressed onto Pandora's pucker.  
  
Why would she be so close to fuck the sleeping Goth's ass even though she knew it was wrong.  
  
Well, that's because she needed and wanted it. She already had 2 sex-partners, but why not take one more?  
  
Why be happy with 2, when you can have 3?  
  
“3 thick Goth's...” Moody thought “everyone special in their own way...”  
  


She knew it was wrong, but sadly her mind, nor her conscience had a say in this matter. It was her dick that did the talking, and sadly, to Pandora's demise, it was her dick that moved Moody's body.  
  
And her dick just came to decide, that Moody should lean forward, dive with one hand into the valley of Pandora's ass cheeks to spread them apart, and reach down with her other hand to push the tip of her dick down to line it up with her tiny pucker.

  
And it was also her dick that forced Moody to shift forwards, allowing her fat flared horse-shaft to press against Pandora's asshole. It was a constant pressure that bent the resisting hole inwards more and more, yet Moody's hold around her dicktip didn't allow her shaft to slip past her pucker. And the constant droplets of pre-cum also helped her out to slip it in much smoother.  
  
Smoother, yet not less painful.  
  
Even a slight pinch on her ass should make Pandora cry out. Yet she showed how deep her sleep was with not even reacting to it. She came right after her mother.  
  
However, there was no way for her to stay awake when the next thing happens. And that was the entry of Moody's cockhead into that too-tight hole, that resulted in a moan from Moody and a sudden squeak from the awakened Goth.  
  
Without even thinking Pandora reached back with one hand to the source of the pain: her ass. And just when she thought she would touch it, she felt something blocking her way. Something extremely thick.  
  
Before she could even look back over her shoulder to understand what the hell was going on, her eyes constricted and she cried out another time, much more painful this time around when the intruder suddenly invaded another inches of her depths.  
  
“uhhhhh~” the high voice from behind her suddenly moaned out, “so good~” she praised as she pressed in deeper.  
  
“M-MOODY!?” Pandora cried out in between clenched teeth, she tried her best to get that fat thing out of her and to accomplish that, she clenched her whole body, her teeth, her toes, her fingers, and of course, her ass.  
  
“nghhhh~ oh... h-hello Pan, I- FUCK! I couldn't wait any longer! I am sorry!!!” the rabbit groaned out as she kept pressing forth, only 5 damn inches of her 18 inch long shaft inside of her ass.  
  
“y-YOU-” before she could even say anything, for example to make Moody stop, she was forced to clench her teeth again as that massive cock barreled forcefully through her insides. That fist-sized thing teared her bowels apart without mercy, and the only thing Pandora could feel from this sensation was pure pain.  
  
So much pain even, that tears started falling down her cheeks to ruin a little bit of her mascara. Of course it was just the starter for the messed up make-up that will adore her face soon.  
  
“don't!” Moody shouted out in between moans while suddenly pushing harder into her.  
“don't tell me to stop please!”  
“m-MOODY! Y-YOU! PL-PLEASE! ST- HIAAAAA~” Before she could even say the word, Moody barreled in again, with much more force. The entry inside of her virgin pucker should go slow, however Moody just forcefully emerged 3 more inches of her shaft inside with one thrust alone, causing Pandora's eyes to widen like dinner-plates, tears constantly falling down her cheeks until she couldn't hold back her whining any longer.   
  
The so strong, oldest sister of the Goth-family stood no chance against the smallest inhabitant of the mansion and was victim to her gender, just like the other 2 sisters. Moody's cock wielded a power that could not be denied, and she showed it right here.  
10 inches were inside by now, and Pandora already felt like she might pass out any second. She gnashed onto her teeth, grabbed 2 fistfuls of bed-sheets underneath her, but nothing seemed to stick. Her ass was spread 10 inches wide, a constant stinging, burning pain in her bowels. She thought it would be done right now. This must be it. There was no way her dick would go so deep. Yes exactly, her dick was only about 12 inch long, right? Considering how it looked inside her trousers and pants, it seemed to be 12 inch long only.  
  
And that's what she thought for every single inches that followed. She felt it somewhere deep under her pelvis, then waistline, then under her belly button, then the abs. Yet it only stopped somewhere deep inside of her, somewhere right in between her very innards, completely out of place, probably kicking into her stomach at this point.  
  
With every single inches, she thought she would pass out, but she didn't. She didn't pass out till the very last inches of Moody's dick was inside of her; until her tiny crotch mashed her thick ass-cheeks flat; until she could feel the fat flared head of that shaft right under the bottom of her tits.  
  
Her tiny pucker, that never had a dick inside of it before, was now suddenly invaded from ass to torso-middle.  
  
“sorry...” Moody groaned out before she leaned forward and laid on top of Pandora's back, her tiny frame only reached up to the Goth's shoulder-blades, her own tiny feet only reaching down to Pandora's calfs.  
  
She was small in every aspect, except one. And that single thing was able to dominate the much taller Goth underneath her.   
  
Moody just wanted to relish in the moment at first to lose herself in thoughts.  
She slept on that ass many times already, and now after a few weeks she was finally able to conquer it as well...  
  
Another acquisition to her harem, whether with force or not, didn't matter. Because Moody was certain that it would end up like the other two as well. First they would cry and beg her to stop, and then they would moan and beg her to keep going.

Koko was like that, Lucy was like that, and Pandora would, too.  
  
“I promise... Just like Koko and Lucy... I promise it will feel better soon...” she tried to reassure the Goth that she currently impaled with her large horse-shaft. She couldn't see Pandora's face, but she could clearly hear the poor girl crying underneath her in distress.  
  
“I promise!” Moody said again and slipped both her arms around Pandora's waist to embrace her.  
“for now please let your ass loosen down. I promise! It will feel better then!”  
  
Pandora didn't think so, though. Her ass, her whole bowels stung and it burned. And it didn't stop, because her dick remained halted all the way inside. And it pulsed. It's pulses were so strong that it managed to spread her ass wider and emit a soundless gasp from the Goth's mouth.

  
“I...” Pandora finally managed to speak up “There is no way... you- you broke my ass...” she whimpered  
“no I promise Pan! I promise!” she reassured her once again “Koko and Lucy took it, too!”  
“fuck these girls!” she cried out “they a- they are fucking maniacs!”  
“nghhhh... please Pan... I promise! I... I actually think we can keep going now.”  
“you what?! What do you mean with- NGHHHH~” she bit onto her teeth again as the pain consumed her when Moody suddenly pulled back. She could feel how her massive shaft, that was deep in her body started to retreat.  
  
And just when Moody lifted up high enough so that almost every single inches of her dick was outside, she pushed back in, and forced Pandora to clench her whole body once again to deal with the sensation.  
  
However once Moody halted her dick inside, she didn't wait any longer, and instead pulled back once again, her rhythm increasing its pace with every thrust, that emitted whimpers on each balls deep thrust and gasps on each retreat from Pan.  
  
Even if she wanted to, she couldn't cry out since her whole body was completely focused on trying to deal with the sensation of getting her ass torn apart by a 18 inch long horse-cock.  
  
However, it didn't take longer than 2 minutes until Moody's churned her insides with her dick apart to that degree, that it started to slide in much easier. Her innocent ass stood no chance and was forced to get rearranged by that massive shaft, leading to more feelings coming up deep inside her body.   
  
Whimpers of pain were accommodated with slight groans of pleasure, an evidence that Moody was true to her words.  
  
Non the less... it was still painful. A 18 inch long log in her ass is still a milestone to behold, and definitely not something to underestimate.   
  
***  
  
30 minutes later, Moody finally reached her real pace as she successfully rearranged Pan's ass to accommodate the size of her massive cock, successfully rendering her hole useless for any other cock in this world.  
  
Yet it seemed as if Pandora didn't mind it at all. The pain was still there, however it was different. Definitely different than getting fucked in her cunt, yet the pleasure seemed similar. So similar even, that Pandora started moaning in between each balls deep thrust that resulted in a squeaking whimper.  
Moody was moaning and groaning all the while. She uttered praises and compliments of how good Pandora's ass felt. Of how different it felt compared to Lucy's and Koko's.  
  
And what she especially said was how much she looked forward to fuck her pussy and find out whether its also different compared to the other 2 Goth's, that Moody fucked already. When Moody mentioned that, Pandora's eyes shot open and she tried to protest. But her words were cut short every single time as she was forced to clench her teeth shut and take the pounding into her ass like a whore.  
  
“I- I am close Pandora...” Moody uttered in between heavy breathing gasps and groans while her pace grew more unsteady over the seconds.  
  
“y- NGHHH~ YOU CAN'T MEAN TO COME INSIDE, DO YOU!!??” the Goth managed to shout out as fear overcame her. She didn't see Moody's balls one single time yet, just like her cock. But she felt them. She felt how those massive cum-tanks turned her ass-cheeks deep-red with every single thrust, not just slapping, but literally smashing onto her ass.   
  
She swore she could even hear them churning right now with an ridiculously large load, that Pandora wished to not feel inside her stomach.  
  
“I... I am sorry... It NGHHHH~ IT'S TOO LATE NOW!” Moody declared and her hips grew faster and faster, her cock pulsed heavily and her balls rumbled as she was about to inject Pandora's stomach full with her swimmers.  
  
“NOOOO!” The Goth whimpered desperately “YOU CAN'T DO THI-”  
  
 **KNOCK-KNOCK**  
  
…  
  
Moody truly thought there was nothing that could stop her so close to her orgasm. Literally nothing. But here it was. Her whole body froze in midden of her thrusts, her cock completely embedded in Pandora's ass, as she and Pandora looked towards the door at the same time. They thought they misheard it for a second, until they heard it again.  
  
 **KNOCK-KNOCK**

Moody clenched her butt cheeks together, trying her best to cancel her impending orgasm with success.  
  


Both girls gulped down at the same time before Pandora started to shift around to get up and immediately pull on her shirt and pants.  
  
But there was one problem by doing so. There was something, or someone still holding onto her waist, even when she stood up, and that someone was still plugging her ass full with horse-cock.  
  
“M-Moody?” Pandora asked in panic as she looked down over her shoulder “g-get off me!” she ordered desperately as she looked at the red-blushing face with shut eyes.  
  
“I-I CAN'T!” the rabbit cried out, fully focused not to bust her load right her and now as she held her arms around Pan's waist as firm as possible. “I-IF I MOVE I WILL CUM!”  
  
“HEEE!? WHAT ELSE SHOULD WE DO THEN!?”  
  
  
“I- I don't know...” the rabbit groaned out, unable to think when she was so close to her apex.  
  
“you have got to be kidding me!” Pandora complained, before she stood up with the tiny rabbit stuck on her back like a bacillus.  
  
She put on her shirt, yanked it down at the front-hem to hide her naked crotch, before she walked towards the door. Or she tried to at least. She tumbled, and each tumbling step emitted a whimper of pain from her mouth, because there was a 18 inches long stick still attached to her ass.  
  
Moody didn't have it any better. She gasped and moaned, while she held her eyes shut to suppress her climax.

  
“h-hello?” Pandora asked in a hoarse voice as she opened the door slightly, so that only her face was visible through the tiny slit of the door.

The tall Goth thought she would be looking down to her tinier sisters when opening the door. Yet what she saw right in front of her face were breasts.  
  
Her neck craned back to look up, only to see her mother standing right at the door with a confused expression  
  
“Pandora...?” she asked perplexed. “Isn't this Moody's room?”  
  
“y-yes it i- is.” she answered shakily. Even though Moody was not moving at all, she could still feel the cock throbbing heavily in her ass. “I.... We.... We swapped rooms tonight...”  
  
“oh you did?” she asked wondered “why exactly?”  
  
“eh... it doesn't matter Mom... Why are you up so late anyways­?” she asked, trying to make her Mom leave as fast as possible.  
  
“well... I was sleeping really fine till now, but then my mom-instincts alarmed me that I forgot the laundry! That's why I am here!”  
  
“uhhh... mom... c-can't this wait till tomorrow morning?”  
  
“of course not! It's my duty as a mother to take care of my children! And I won't let anyone of them wait!”  
  
“b-but... nghhh~” she tried to suppress her groan by clenching her teeth “Moody isn't even your daughter....” she uttered helplessly, the dick in her ass making it damn hard to stay upright.  
  
“what?! OF COURSE SHE IS! ANYONE THAT LIVES IN THIS HOUSE AND SIGNS THE CONTRACT IS MY DAUGHTER!”  
  
“nghhh~” now it was Moody who groaned at hearing those words.  
“f-fuck...” Pandora grunted when the dick in her ass suddenly throbbed harder.  
  
“is something the matter dear...?” Goth-mom asked worried. You're acting strange. Did you catch a cold as well?”  
  
“n-no it's fine...” Pandora groaned and opened the door, yet before Goth-mom could enter, she hurried and leaned against the wall with her back to hide the little rabbit behind her, unknowingly making Moody's situation even worse... “hurry up then plea-please... I- I need my sleep.”  
  
“alright! I will be quick!” goth-mom replied and hurried into the room to put all the clothes into the closet, the question of where Moody actually is, was already out of her head.  
  
It was going fine, of course only of you can call a 18 inch long dick in your ass fine. But Pandora thought she only had to wait till her mother was finished.  
  
However, she didn't know, that she did a big mistake. By trying to hide Moody behind her back, she literally mashed her ass onto Moody's crotch, causing the little rabbit to lose it for real. She tried her best to hold it in, but the way Pan's ass-cheeks were planted flat against her own crotch, almost engulfing her whole tiny pelvis around her thick Goth-ass, she just couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
“pan...” Moody groaned

…  
  
“pan...”  
…  
  
“PAN....”  
  
“W-WHAT?!” the Goth murmured whispered angrily “HOLD STILL GOD-DAMNIT!”  
  
“I-I can't... I think... I think I can't hold it back anymore...”  
  
“w-what...?” she asked in disbelief “y-you can't mean... Just one minute! Hold it in for 1 minute!”  
  
“I- I am trying... b-but.. you're ass is squeezing onto me, it- it feels so... so.... nghhhhhh~”  
  
“he-HEY! YOU CAN'T!”  
  
“ I am sorry... so so so sorry.... uhhhhhhhhhh~~~”  
  
Pan couldn't see her, yet she heard her, she heard that relieving groan leaving Moody's lips and that groan was accommodated with a sudden churning sound from underneath, right from the direction of her 2 massive cum-tanks.  
  
“y-you can't be serious...” she murmured desperately “you can't be-” and then she fell silence.  
  
…  
  
“la-la-la-la-la~” the Goth-mom hummed in joy while she picked up all the clothes, and right behind her unknowing self, her dear daughter was getting filled up by an insanely huge load by the newest inhabitant.  
  
And while she did, she was silent, completely silent. Her eyes were wide, her pupils constricted as she couldn't really understand, or more like comprehend if that was really happening. The fact that her once-virgin ass was getting filled with cum right in front of her own mother should have been enough to leave her dumbstruck. But the reason that left her so speechless was the amount that was currently filling up her innards.   
  
She felt it literally spraying, rocketing up her bowels; not because of it's speed, rather because of its ridiculous volume. With her monster shaft plugging her ass perfectly, it got overfilled so fast that it all rocketed up her body, and not long later, right into her stomach.  
1...2....3.... it didn't stop. The spurts kept coming, and since she was the one to hold all the weight inside of her, she could literally feel how it was getting harder and harder to stand on legs. Her knees bent inwards, almost threatening to collapse, yet Pandora staid strong and proud, taking it like a whore without even emitting one single word to alert her mother.  
  
She clenched her teeth, gnashed them together, while trying to keep her eyes on place which threatened to roll over. She was so close to letting go and moan out into the heavens, but she knew her mother would be finished soon. And it seemed she was.  
  
She was heading towards the door with an empty laundry right now, yet for Pandora it seemed like **years**. She counted every single step her mother took while trying her best to keep her voice in as she got pumped full of cum, a slight bulge already visible on her belly due to all the little swimmers Moody ejected into her bowels.  
  
“alright, good night then my little girl~”  
“y-yes.. good night mom- HIIIIII~”  
  
“oh sweety” Goth-mom suddenly stopped in front of the door “are you sure you're not sick?” she asked worried and walked towards her daughter.  
  
“mom...mom please!” Pandora murmured desperately “please get out, I...”  
  
“there is no way I can leave my little girl if she's so sick!” she said reassuringly and smiled bright down towards her daughter, while Pan's whole face started to sweat and twitch as she tried to hold her mouth shut, while her stomach started to inflate.  
  
“y-you... the- there is nothing you can do!”  
  
“of course there is sweety! Just tell me what it is, I am sure I got something against it.”  
  
“then...” Pan gulped, the fear of getting caught rising to immense levels right now. But then she saw it. Or in this case “them” right in front of her face.  
  
“then let me drink some of those!” she suddenly shouted out and yanked the hem of Goth-mom's dress around her breasts down to free her huge milk-tanks and immediately dive into one of them.  
  
“UUUUHHHHHH~ Pan... you- NGHHH~” she couldn't hold back her moan as her on daughter drunk her milk so harshly “you didn't drink it for years now...”  
  
“nghhh~ **SLURP** I DON'T CARE!” she uttered heavy breathing before diving back into them fast, “I nghhh~ I need them now!”  
  
“alright sweety... alright. But please not so harsh...” she groaned before she reached forth and pulled Pan's head towards her breast in a motherly embrace.  
  
This was probably the only way, Pan thought as she sucked on her mother's breasts as if her life depended on it. This did not only distract her mother of her slightly inflating belly, but it also allowed herself to moan and groan between drinking her milk without getting noticed.  
  
And Pandora also had to admit... that it was tasting damn delicious actually. So delicious, that she could go back to drinking her mother's milk even...  
  
it was going fine... Pandora thought if she could keep this up until Moody stopped cumming, it would be fine...  
  
However, Moody didn't stop. She simply didn't stop, and her belly was already starting to bulge out that far, that it looked like she was close to giving birth. She couldn't, hell, she didn't even need to hide her naked crotch anymore, because her own belly was doing that already as it hung down.  
  
Still... Moody didn't stop. The force of every single spurt didn't grow weaker, until Pandora felt something.  
  
The cum filled her bowels, and it now overfilled her stomach. Yet it seemed as if she was about to reach her limit.  
  
She moaned and groaned chillingly as she drunk and drunk her mother's milk down, until her eyes suddenly widened and she felt something deep inside her body. She could sense how Moody's cum and her own mother's milk that sh drunk down, started to rise up her esophagus, before it suddenly hit her throat and caused her to gag.  
  
She immediately pulled away of her mother's nipple, her face bright red as she felt it all coming back up and just when she was about to vomit... she closed her mouth.  
  
 **SPLUURRRTTTT**  
  
Yet Moody still came more and more, causing Pandora's cheeks to puff out like chipmunks as she tried to hold it all in.  
  
“oh my...” Goth-mom said wondered as she looked down at her shoulder “how often do I need to tell that you need to constantly swallow your meal down Pandora? You will end up spilling everything!”  
  
Pandora only whimpered, as she tried to swallow all of it back down, yet the thick consistency of Moody's cum made it feel like she was actually trying to swallow porridge, therefore she was only able to gulp down one little bit after another, her neck visibly bulged with every single **GULP** until the very last one.  
  
“uhhhh....” Pandora groaned, hot air leaving her mouth “s-... sorry mom....” I- I am fine now... please leave” she uttered weakly with half-lidded eyes while she pushed onto her mother's sight to lead her out of the room.  
  
“are you sure sweety? I could stay through night if it makes you feel bett-”  
  
“NO!” she interrupted her fast as the fear of throwing up came back. Moody didn't stop yet, and her stomach visibly rumbled right now as it tried to get all that cum out of its system.  
  
“ehh, I am not sure if I can believe you, you know? I am sure you're hiding some-”  
  
“I AM FINE!” she shouted out as she slightly pushed her mother out of the door frame before she shut it and locked the door.  
  
“sheesh.... teenagers these days...” Goth-mom rolled her eyes before she went down the hall-way, thanks to their height-difference and Goth-Mom's always so seemingly absent-minded personality, she didn't even notice the insanely large belly of her own daughter.  
  
Pandora meanwhile held her ear against the door, wanting to make sure that her mother truly left, and when she didn't hear her footsteps anymore, she let it all go.  
  
She collapsed right on place. Her knees buckled inwards and she fell down to her knees, while her head still leaned against the door, as it slowly lowered down.  
  
And then her body finally got the relief it needed. A loud disgusting gagging sound was audible as a wad of cum traveled up her pipe, this time she didn't even try to hold it back in anymore and let it all spray out of her mouth like a fountain for 1 minute straight.  
  
Due to the position she was in, a lot of cum pooled right through the tiny slit under the door and leaked onto the open hallway, yet it was nothing Pandora could do anything against....

  
the moment Moody came up until now took 3 long minutes.  
  
In midst of Pandora's vomiting, Moody stopped cumming, yet her poor overfilled belly still needed to release most of the seed that was swimming inside of her stomach, which also took 1 minute.  
  
It was a complete mess. Pandora was literally swimming in the pool of Moody's cum that traveled all through her body.  
  
After finally throwing up the last bits of Moody's cum, she laid on the ground weakly and twitched. Her cheek pressed against the cum-covered floor as a few leftovers of cum spilled out of the corner of her mouth in a river.  
  
She felt completely abused and stained, from the outside and especially from the inside. Except the large cock in her ass that didn't seem to shrink down one bit, she could feel Moody's cum all throughout her body. She felt leftovers in her bowels, she still felt fairly stuffed in her stomach, she knew there were some persistent globs of it sticking to her throat, because she couldn't even breath normally, and she could especially feel it in her mouth, sticking to her teeth like bubble-gum.  
  
At least she was free for now. At least she didn't have to hold back anymore, and show off her slutty face with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled over. She was free now. Free to cry, moan, and shout as much as wanted, because her mother was gone, however – sadly – she wasn't free to leave this place.  
  
After all Moody still wanted a taste of her cunt, and maybe... probably... no, DEFINITLY impregnate her with her seed.  
  
For now however she was relishing in the aftermath of her orgasm, still laying on Pandora's back with her cock hilted in her destroyed ass. But only for now... Just to collect her strength back to give Pandora the fuck of her lifetime. A fuck that she would never forget, and definitely COULD never forget, because it would be the fuck that will make her a mother.  
  
And after about a minute of laying on Pan's back, she thought it was finally time.  
She pushed her body up by holding onto Pan's back, and let her massive dick slide out of her ass with wet slick noises, until it audibly popped out of her open pucker, that tried in vain to close down.  
  
Then she used the cum-pool on the floor to her advantage by yanking on Pandora's leg, and wiping her whole body through the floor before she reached the bed. When she did, she pulled the much taller girl up with no hint of exertion, before she laid her on her back on the bed, with her 2 legs hanging limply down to the ground.  
  
And the Moody just watched. She looked down at the girl, that teased her so often; to the girl that always seemed so superior in front of her sisters, because she was the older one. And yet the sight made her look just the same. Exactly like Koko and Lucy did. Broken to that degree that she couldn't move, nor talk. Not yet at least.  
  
Moody jumped up on the bed, and hauled both the Goth's legs up and forward to get her into Moody's personal favorite position, until her body was folded in half, and her legs pushed right next to her cum soaked-up shirt into a mating-press.  
  
And just like it was with Lucy, she did manage to lure out words of the Goth when she slammed her massive shaft onto Pandora's crotch. At first it was a moan, because the fat underside of her shaft hit her labia, then it were whimpers when she felt that the fat flared cock-head reached past her belly-button, almost hitting the back of her tits. She would definitely hit her stomach from the inside if she slammed her full of that massive meat stick.  
  
“you're so beautiful Pandora... I always dreamed about this when you slept on me. From the very first day when you started. I want you to bear my children and then feed them lots and LOTS of milk.” she said and leaned down, before taking a hold of one shirt-cled breast. Thanks to the cum and Pandora's slutty clothes, she wore all the time, her breasts was almost see through.  
“I am sure you are capable of delivering a lot of it!” she accommodated that sentence with groping and squeezing onto her tit, that emitted groans and moans from the Goth.  
  
“Uhhhhh... moody....” she groaned weakly “stop.... please....”  
  
“I am afraid I can't...” she said and started sliding her dick back and forth on her slightly chubby abs “look at how hard you've made me... I know it seems impossible at first, but I promise...“ she said and leaned back further and further until her cockhead was lined up with the taller Goth's tiny slit “it will feel good soon...” she declared before she pressed forth.  
  
Pan was only able to groan in protest, because she was sure there was nothing else left to do, since Moody would not listen anyways. Yet even that weak desperate groan didn't stop the rabbit as she pressed and pressed, until her dickhead slipped through her labia and emerged in her cunt.  
  
“Uhhhh~ I can already feel it... I can already tell by my tip inside of you, that you feel different than the other two... I promise I will take care of you” she groaned as she pushed further and further.   
  
The dick tip alone made Pandora realize that her massive shaft would be the only one, the first one to ever spread her pussy this wide. That wide even, that any other cock might not make her feel the same way. And that was only the width of the shaft. Moody still had 17 more inches to emerge inside, and she was already on the way doing so.  
  
The cool, chilling girl that also seemed dominant in her fucks with other guys, was all of a sudden reduced to a moaning and groaning mess as inches after inches of fat horse cock tore her pussy-walls apart. She was glad that Moody was going slow. But she wasn't glad about the fact that Moody hit her cervix. And she was definitely not glad about the fact, that Moody kept pressing forth even though, she already hit her cervix.  
  
“u´nghhhh~ w-wait... Moody.... Moody stop that- that's my....”  
  
“I know Pan.”  
  
“th- then stop! PULL OUT!” her voice grew louder as the pain and pleasure intensified due to Moody's never-stoping thrust.  
But Moody only moaned, shut her eyes and clenched her teeth to focus and use all her strength to push further and further, to bent the resisting barrier in until it had no other choice, but to grant her fat cockhead entry.  
  
“NGHHHH~ SO TIGHT! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE SO TALL, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!!!” Moody groaned out into the heavens when her glans popped into her womb, so lost in her own pleasure that she couldn't even listen to Pandora's cries and moans as her sacred place was being invaded. And yet, even after this sensation, Moody kept pushing further and further.  
  
Pandora felt every single shit happening inside of her. She could feel how the constant pressure of the shaft alone, forced her whole damn womb to push against her innards up into her body, before Moody hilted her dick balls deep in her cunt; her previous slit spread into an obscenely wide O shape around the thick base of Moody's shaft.  
  
With her cock all the way inside of her convulsing pussy-walls, Moody relished in the moment for a second and leaned down to one shirt-cled tit. She could even see her nipple through the cloth, and of course she would dive right in, when she was so close to it. Thanks to their height-difference Moody's head was on perfect level with Pandora's breasts, even easier to access than Lucy's were.  
  
And while the rabbit groaned and moaned while sucking on Pandora's tit, the poor Goth could do nothing but cry, beg and moan at the onslaught of sensations consuming her body. Even though the rabbit didn't move, her cock throbbed heavily in her pussy, and that in combination with the pleasure of getting her tits literally sucked, as if Moody truly tried to drink milk out of them, made her cum harder than she ever did. SO hard that her legs, right next to her head, started to tremble. And in order to show off the intense stimulation she felt right now, she did not only clench down around Moody's rod, but she also cried. She cried louder than she ever did, with a voice higher-pitched than she ever managed to utter that would leave her poor throat hoarse for the next few days.  
  
And to make things even better, Moody thought that THIS was the perfect time to pull back, causing Pandora's orgasm to grow one level higher as her hyper-sensitive pussy got obliterated so intense, that she cried even LOUDER and LOUDER,  
  
“FUUUUUUUUUCK~~~ S-STOP! S-STOP IT! I- I AM STILL CUMMING!!!”  
  
  
But Moody didn't stop, instead, when she pulled almost every single inches of her dick out, she slammed it all back in, but not as slow as before. Her hips rocketed down, her balls audible smacked against Pan's ass, as her massive shaft barreled through her orgasming cunt, right through her cervix and pushed her womb all the way up her body again, not showing her one piece of mercy.  
  
“HIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ TOOO MUUUUCHHHHH! TOO MUCH MOODY! STOP IT! STOP IT STO-” **SMACK**  
  
  


Moody didn't stop anything of course. Just when she barreled in, she pulled out again to really hardcore fuck the Goth underneath her. But what she did was stop sucking on her breast, and instead reach forth with one hand and smack the crying Goth right on the cheek, leaving a red inprint, and showing Pandora a side, that she did not even know, was inside of Moody, deep hidden behind her shy persona.  
  
She didn't know why she got slapped on her cheek, but she did know that Moody kept sawing her cock into her cunt nonetheless which forced her to cry out more and more, until another heavy SMACK resonated around the room when Moody hit the other cheek.  
  
She was left unimpressed, yes it hurt, but that was nothing compared to the onslaught of pleasure she was bombarded with, until Moody suddenly reached forth, pressed her thump onto one cheek and her other fingers onto the other, before she squeezed down, causing Pandora to look with a wide open mouth to Moody, who in return looked at her with a chilling expression, just before....  
  
the rabbit spit into her mouth.  
  
“EHHH?!”   
  
ehhhh, indeed. She looked shell-shocked towards the rabbit who almost seemed like a different person to her.  
  
“nghhh~ you have to shut up Pandora... Even Koko didn't cry this loud while taking my full length.”  
  
“full length?” she thought in her mind, because she couldn't speak it out, since only moans were able to leave her mouth.  
However, they lost their volume because Pandora seemed truly speechless at Moody's sudden dominant act, that made her so damn wet. She gulped down, protesting was not possible anyways, so she instead tried to hold her cries out...   
  
But that didn't last long. Even with Moody hand squeezing onto her cheek like a fish on the hook, it took not longer than 10 seconds and 20 rapid-fire thrusts, which forced the poor Goth to let all this pressure in her mind go with a high-pitched howl... that only resulted in another slap on her cheek, and another, and another, so long until they were deep-red, and tears started to well up in her glassy eyes. It was pain and pleasure. Pain that could make her cry, yet pleasure that mad her lose her mind.  
  
A deathly combination of dominance and stimulation, that mad her cum more and harder, and therefore increase the volume of her howls, that Moody didn't manage to calm down, until long lastly she tried a different approach.  
  
With the painful grip of her tiny digits around the Goth's cheeks, she yanked Pan's head up to engulf her in a deep kiss; a one-sided kiss at that. Pan could only cry and howl, yet they were slightly muffled due to Moody's own mouth around hers.  
  
Shell-shocked eyes looked up into half-lidded pleasure-induced eyes.  
  
“this is not fair...” Pan thought as she looked onto Moody's chilling expression.  
  
“only because she has a dick... she is stronger than me... that's not fair...” she thought once again, and she was partly right about that. Moody wasn't only strong because of her dick, her bunny-genes allowed her to lift much more than normal humans could.   
  
Yet the way Moody was so calm, while Pandora was about to cry her lungs out, was evidence of their different strength as well. For Moody this was feeling like a normal fuck, a fuck that would keep going for 1-2 long hours before she would reach her climax as always. Yet while she thought of it as a normal fuck, Pandora felt like her damn world was breaking apart. That massive cock played around with the opening of her cervix as much as it wanted, uncaring of her sanity and state of mind, fucking her so hard and careless as if each single womb-shattering slam told Pandora, that this slutty pussy belonged to Moody alone.  
  
Her eyes were radiating so much strength and calmness, that Pandora somehow felt save around her. So save that she forgot the time that passed by. She couldn't really count her orgasms anyways, because it felt like she was having one single extremely intense orgasm the whole damn time, because Moody kept bombarding her with more and more. She didn't even know how long they kissed, how long she creamed her pussy, how hard Moody rearranged her insides, rendering her cunt useless for other dicks with each single thrust that sent her cockhead all the way up through her body. And all of that because she loft herself in the tiny rabbit's calm eyes.  
  
She cried, she moaned, she howled, she came for 1-2 hours. She didn't know. She didn't even know whether it was 1 sec, 1 min or 1 hour that passed. Yet she was about to get a few hints.  
  
While she was lost in time and pleasure, Moody's eyes suddenly shut down as she pulled back of the kiss and moaned out, a literal river of saliva leaking down their mouths, and that's where Pandora realized that they were going for it past an hour already. Only now did she start to realize, that the high she had to go through was so intense and ridiculous, that her legs fell limp; so exhausted, that they were even unable to tremble after those few hundred orgasms. When she looked down towards her own body, she saw just shimmering liquid. At first she thought it was sweat, but she soon came to realize that it was all saliva that leaked out of her mouth, down her chin, through her tits and onto the bed sheets. When she looked further down towards the place where her tiny slit used to be, she could only see an wide red-strained O-shaped hole that was currently getting obliterated with the biggest, thickest, longest, and especially: the most monstrous shaft she had ever seen.  
  
And only then, when she saw it sliding through her labia, 18 long fucking inches ramming up and down in it's spit-shined glory, covered definitely with Pandora's copious pussy-juices, did she see Moody's real size. Now that she thought about it, she had only seen it in her pants before. And even then she thought it was the biggest dick she had ever seen. And of course she thought that the one in her pants was her true size. But she was wrong. And she was even wrong now. Only Koko was able to experience the REAL Moody.  
  
And now that she actually saw it sawing in and out of her pussy, Pandora also came to realize, that she stopped howling out. And just when she thought about **why** she wasn't howling out like before, the reason merely being her speechlessness an disbelief of what was happening to her poor innocent cunt, all the pleasure came crashing back down like a tiding wave, rocketing through every cell of her body rand collecting up right in her mind, which made her squirt, and her eyes roll up as she moaned out into the room like a broken whore, probably even resonating throughout the hallway and the rooms of her sisters, who sadly were not at home today.  
  
And as luck would have it, just when she did so, Moody finally reached her apex, which she ended (of course) with one last balls-deep thrust to send every single inches of her cock into her womb, plugging it all successfully up with 18 fat inches of horse-cock around clenching pussy-walls so that she could, and did take every last swimmer of those massive, churning cum-tanks inside her fertile womb.  
  
 **SPLUUUURRRRTTTTTT**  
  
Moody didn't talk, instead she groaned and clenched her teeth in the midst of her high, while her swimmers filled Pan's womb in less than a second. And the rest of the 2 minute long orgasm would be going exactly like it did with Koko and Lucy. A few millimeters would be more than enough for fertilization, but Moody just desired to pump every single litter of her cum into her womb... “just to be sure”.

The good thing about Pandora's probably never-returning broken mind was, that she didn't cry out. Instead she moaned and babbled incoherent words, as she senses of her belly began to inflate with Moody's lava-hot cum, and that for 2 minutes straight.  
  
…  
  
  
“UHHHHHHH~~~” Moody groaned out and collapsed on Pandora's body, her dick of course still hilted deep in her cunt to let the last few remnants of her cum dribble out of her long shaft.  
  
“that.... that was good....” she groaned out and reached once again around Pandora's waist to embrace the Goth in her tiny arms.  
  
Said Goth was currently still unable to talk as her face contorted to an ugly Ahegao. Her once proud self, now broken in and put to place by the tiny rabbit.   
  
*** 2 minutes later ***  
  
“ahhhh~ alright Pan” Moody groaned and propped herself up by pressing both her hands against Pandora's tits, therefore allowing her legs to adapt their usual position.  
  
“Let's start round 2”  
  
*** 7 AM ***  
  
“sheesh... You know I really liked fucking you. You were equally good, and felt different than Koko and Lucy. But they still managed to take more than you...” she said in discontent as she stood on the bed in front of the Pandora while looking at her broken state. This would have been the point where Lucy would actually clean her dick up with her mouth and tits, yet Pandora already passed out. She was propped up against the bed-counter, half-sitting, half-laying, her heavy inflated stomach hang down to her knees thanks to her last load of today, which was already flooding out of her cunt and onto the soaked up bed, that couldn't take anymore cum into its material and therefore the cum flooded down the edges of it onto the ground.  
  
Even after trying to wake her up by slapping her face with her fat dick, it didn't seem to work. She sat there limp with rolled over eyes, still babbling incoherent words...   
  
Either Pandora could really not take Moody at all, or she wasn't really used to getting fucked. Koko and Lucy had much more experience after all... But Moody would fix that soon enough. From now on they could practice every single day! And maybe then Pandora will also be able to end the fucking-session with one last cock-cleaning blowjob.  
  
What a waste, Moody thought... She would have really loved to see all those black-lipstick marks on her dick and balls. Yet at least she got some on her own lips after kissing her for 1 hour non-stop. At least something...  
  
“well... If you want to, you can sleep in my room every single night from now on, I will be taking a shower now. I would really appreciate it if you clean up the mess a little... of course only if you're able to move.” she said and walked towards the door “oh... and thank you for everything! I think I will sleep in your room till breakfast, to give you some rest” she said delighted and stepped out, heading towards the showers, and letting the Goth all alone on her bed.  
  
  
  



	7. Moody's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moody conquered 3 Goth's and build up a good harem. 
> 
> But life isn't only about fucking!
> 
> This chapter summs up a few specific fucking-occasions in Moody's life and how things stand for the young teenage rabbit for now!

**SLAM**  
  
“MOODY WE'RE...”  
  
Koko tore the door open into Moody's room, only to see a “little” surprise  
  
“back...” she murmured when she saw the mess in her room. There was cum everywhere, on the bed, the floor, some even – only god knows how – on the ceiling. But the biggest surprise of all was the human body on Moody's bed, still passed out, cum all over her body, her hair glued to her face, and her shirt completely soaked in cum.  
  
“welllll...” Koko said as she slowly closed the door behind her “guess I will ask later then” she added before she headed to her own room again.  
  
***  
  
And then there was breakfast again. I don't think I need to tell you that this breakfast wasn't going well as well.  
  
“Oh my... I knew I should have staid with Pandora yesterday... She seemed really sick to me” Goth-mom said in regret when Koko told her that she was sick and therefore couldn't attend to the breakfast... or actually attend to anything for today.  
  
“that's so strange...” she thought, “Moody.”  
  
Her bunny ears perked up and her heart jumped in her chest as she looked at Goth-mom, “y-yes...?”  
  
“please be careful. I don't want you to get sick as well!”  
  
“O-oh...” that took a load of her mind “y-yes... I will I promise!” she replied shyly, picking up the attention of Koko and the Goth-secretary.  
  
“of course she will be Mommy!” Koko, who sat next to Moody because Pandora wasn't present, snaked an arm around Moody's shoulder before she pulled her towards her, their height-difference causing Moody's head to press right against Koko's breast, “I will check on her every single day!” she added with a devious smile, that her mother could never in her life understand, “thank you Koko! I want the new guest, or more like everyone of the family, to be as save as possible!” she gave Moody a reassuring smile, while Moody could only blush and look down in shame... since her dick was throbbing hard while her mother was saying such kind words to her.  
  
Lucy was chilling, she was the doing best actually to hide the fact that she fucked with Moody. And that was pretty easy to be honest, because she was just herself. A arrogant, uncaring girl that so-often gets puts into her place when they fuck, or at least Moody tries to. It might take a while to fuck some manners into Lucy's mind.  
  
On the other hand, Goth-secretary wasn't so cocky and cunning as she always was, and therefore didn't join Koko with teasing Moody. It almost seemed like she was eating out of frustration. And when looking deep into her mind, it truly was eating out of frustration. Every single day she walks around the corridors. And she picked up Moody slowly but surely fucking one after another of them.   
  
First it was Koko... Then Lucy... Then Pandora...   
  
“but why not me...” she thought to herself as she swallowed pancakes in a whole one after another.  
  
“well then... Moody, you done? How about we check on Pan?” Koko asked and Moody looked up at her with wide eyes, “ b-but I didn't even eat my-”  
  
“great! Let's go then!” Koko interrupted her and stood up, pulling on Moody's arm like you would do to a child as she lead her upwards. Lucy wasn't talking, yet her eyes scanned every single movement of them, until “don't you wanna check on Pan as well?” Koko asked and looked over her shoulder towards Lucy with a wink.  
  
The Goth rolled her eyes and stood up without saying a word, and followed Moody and Koko, acting annoyed, while her heart jumped in joy.  
  
“geez...” Goth-secretary pouted as she looked at her plate.  
  
“something's the matter sister?” Goth-mom asked worryingly,  
  
“no it's fine... I just didn't get much sleep this night”  
  
“oh my! Don't overexert yourself sis! Take some rest tonight!”  
  
“alright, thanks sis...” she added before they both fell silent and kept eating their breakfast,  
  
Upstairs things were going pretty intense already. As if it was normal, all 3 girls just went into Pandora's cum-covered room, and fucked on her body like they did most of the times the past week(s), not even ONCE checking on Pandora's health.  
  
After this special day, things stayed the same for a few weeks. With “the same” I mean they fucked almost every single day of course.  
  
And everyone had – in addition to a different feeling of their cunts – different ways to calm Moody's dick down.  
  
Koko:  
  
well, things went out of control for the two.  
  
“uhhhh.. Koko I can't even see anything!” the Bunny complained as she tried to look left and right or through the many bags of clothes Koko bought for herself, the bags reached 1 meter over Moody's head, forcing her to balance them with precision and care.  
“well, you're my girlfriend! And you took on the role of the boy! I was kind enough to not force you to buy all that stuff for me! You're lucky mommy's rich as fck. You will be holding them all though!”   
  
“uhhhh... alright... alright... but could you at least tell me how many more shops you want to visit?”  
  
“HMMMMMMM...” she thought and rubbed her chin in thought while they walked around the streets, picking up a lot of attention from outsiders, firstly because of Koko's hot body, and secondly because of the tower of bags that the tiny rabbit had to carry.  
  
“we have been in 4... means 6 left!”  
  
“SIX!?!?!”  
  
“ohh, what's the matter? If you want I can look for another boyfriend!” she said that as if it was the most usual topic to speak out loud in front of so many people walking around them.  
  
Moody would have blushed in shame... usually. “NOOOO! I AM SORRY! I WILL CARRY AS MANY AS YOU NEED!”  
  
“hehe, thought so!” Lucy said with a smirk as they went into the fifth shop.  
  
***

  
“l-last one?” Moody asked exhausted, the tower of shopping bags now reaching over 5 meters, yet she held them up like a pro. (don't ask me how they managed to put the last bag on the top of the 5 meter tall tower) “last one.” Koko replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
***  
  
“Moody. Would you be so kind and place down the bags and come in? You gotta check if it fits me.”  
  
“ehhh... ok....” Moody murmured and placed the bags down, before she slipped through the curtain of the changing-cabin and look up at her girlfriend, yet her gaze stopped around her tits.  
  
“a-a... a lingerie...?” Moody asked perplexed as a sudden **THROB** in her pants caused her tiny red-bull sized dick to pulse 5 inches big, snaking its way down her trousers.  
  
“you like it?” Koko asked teasingly.  
  
“y-yes...” Moody replied absentminded, her eyes wide as they starred at her breasts, that were unable to get concealed under that pitch-black lingerie.  
  
“wanna do it?” she asked once again.  
  
Moody thought that this was a really really really really really really really really, 10000 times really bad idea.  
  
But her dick throbbed, and they did it.  
  
The cabin walls were... thin... Even if Moody placed both hands on Koko's mouth to muffle her howls and cries, she still couldn't stop the sound of crotch smacking onto crotch and of course the sound of her 18 inch long dick making extremely nasty squelching sounds as it rearranged Koko's insides.  
She fucked her with such vigor that the walls around both of them trembled.  
  
And it kept going for 1 long hour.  
  
“sluuurrrrpp POP~” Koko, or more like Moody forced Koko, to take her dick down her throat and clean it out, leaving it completely spit-shined.  
  
Both girls pulled their clothes back on, Koko left the lingerie on the cabin, soaked up with cum, she probably did not want to buy it.  
  
When Moody opened the curtains... no soul was left. She looked down and saw the pool of cum reaching out of their cabin. She gulped down, took the bags while Koko went to the cashier, the girl was blushing and shaking for some reason... But what ever. They left the shop and went back home at noon. It was a long day, but at least both girls were satisfied. Moody got her fuck, And Koko got her clothes and her fuck as well.  
  
…  
  
Koko was Moody's girlfriend, which meant they often did stuff together outside of the house. For example going to the cinema and watching a movie... until they both headed towards the toilets halfway through the movie to fuck; or shopping... until Koko suddenly yanked Moody into the changing-cabin to fuck her while wearing a not-paid lingerie; or taking a walk at a park... until Koko yanked Moody behind a bush or a tree to fuck; or when walking around mid-town... until Koko yanked Moody into an alley...to fuck.  
  
And most of the times they got caught, which didn't make them stop whatsoever. When Moody got going, nothing could stop them. Not even a married pair. Or a family. Or a lonely girl that suddenly started to masturbate right in front of them when seeing Moody's dick.  
  
Most of the times it was Koko's fault; she often teased the rabbit with her assets, touched her dick in inappropriate situations, until Moody lost it, and had no other choice (or she thought she had no other choice) but to give in and fuck Koko in those dangerous situations.  
  
However most of the time they fucked in koko's room, right in front of the recording webcam, which, so did Futa-lover1 said, “is the best thing that happened to his/her life”.  
  
But there are a few occasions that top other fucking-sessions. And there is one single occasion that made all the other occasions look like nothing. It was something that Moody will remember for the rest of her life, and probably a good story to tell her grandchildren... or maybe not.  
  
***  
  
Koko tore Moody - no matter how hard she fought back – with her to the gym.  
Moody had no real equipment for the gym, so she just put on a t-shirt and some shorts that reached half-way down her knee.  
  
But she will soon realize that those shorts were a big mistake.  
  
Since the mansion was somewhere far away from the main town, the gym had only 4-5 people in there. 2-3 randoms, and 2 people that Moody knew.  
  
The first one was Koko of course. The second one was someone that towered over everyone else.  
  
With big, wide eyes Moody found out that not only Koko was training in the gym to keep her body perfect.  
  
Said other person was the reason her shorts were a big mistake.  
  
A big mistake.  
  
  
 **Throb-throb-throb-throb-thorb-throb**

It happened faster than Moody wished, faster than she was able to do anything about it. Not even her special-designed extra-tight pants could hold back her erection, that just slipped through the right opening of her thigh, down her shorts until her cock reached down a few inches under her knees.  
  
About 5 inches and her fat horse-cock-head were poking out under her shorts.  
  
“oody.... MOODY! MOODY!!!! MOODDDYYYY!!!!” Koko cried out from behind her but the rabbit was petrified. She just looked with shell-shocked eyes at the display in front of her.  
  
Her bunny ears twitched, so did her face as she tried to hold back the urge to fuck by biting onto her lips.  
  
The 7'2 tall woman in front of her was so damn big that every step she took, should make big stamping sounds as she walked on the treadmill. But her bare feet were making close to no sounds as she gracefully walked on the treadmill like a pro.  
  
Moody scanned the woman form bottom to top. The woman that usually wore a full-body dress that sadly concealed her features was now almost completely bare. She wore dark-purple yoga-pants that reached all the way down to her feet, almost see-through yoga-pants at that, with bat-symbols plastered on it. It looked so damn small. So damn small that Moody could almost see her skin as the material strained around every single fiber of Goth-Mom's lower body.  
  
And that ass... That damn ass, Moody thought. She could clearly see how each cheek swayed with every step. First the left, then the right, then the left. Then the right...  
  
Further up was, to Moody's surprise, a completely bare lower back. Reason was that Goth-mom was wearing a pitch-black sports-bra. And she wore that sports-bra similarly to her dress. The little bands that should be draped over her shoulders were instead draped over her upper-arms in a unique style, almost as if those drapes could fall of easily and reveal her massive motherly milk-tanks, if she made one wrong move.   
  
  


While Moody was only facing the back of Goth-Mom she could clearly see her tits. She could see those massive milkers, that cried for release, as if it was their duty to show off how damn endowed she was. They both stuck out from the sides, perfectly visible for Moody as they bounced with every oh-so-tiny step.   
  
“They are so big...” she thought as her mouth started watering, at this point it would probably not even matter if those 2 supporting bands around her upper arms would fall down. Her tits would probably still stay the same, like they do with Lucy's band around her tits. The material was so strained around her tits, that her breasts kept the bra on place better than the bands.  
  
And than there was was her hair, that used to fall down all over her back in a straight line. The 2 strands of hair that hung down next to her cheeks were still there, but the hair on her back was bunched up into  
a pony, making the mother not look much like a mother actually... She was looking like a damn teen.  
  
Her eyes and her mind were completely focused on Goth-Mom. From the second she entered the gym and to the moment the Goth-mom walked slower and slower until she stood still and turned around.  
  
“Oh my! Koko, you brought Moody with you?! I didn't know you do sports” she said cheerfully and smiled down at the rabbit with a smile. Their height-difference was so big that Goth-mom couldn't even see the little bit of dick sticking out under her shirts from her perspective. Just like Moody who couldn't see the face of the mother thanks to her tits obscuring her view.  
  
“I... I...” she was lost for words as she beheld the massive jugs over her, she felt pity for her sports-bra because it had to take something ridiculously large inside of it, visibly too much for the material.  
  
“I...”   
“I forced her” Koko interrupted with a pout “I told her that she needs to do some sports to keep her body in check, right Moody?” she looked to the side at Moody again, still mad that she was looking at her own mother with such lust in her eyes.  
  
“I.:.I...”  
  
“yes, yes. We know” Koko rolled her eyes and pulled Moody away, the rabbit absentminded looked back over her shoulder, wishing to look at this display for the rest of her life, until Koko tore her behind a wall, “HEY!” she cried right in front of her, but the bunny didn't reply, “HEY!” she once again cried out, this time however she reached down and pinched the revealed cockhead.  
  
“O-OUCH!” she squealed and awoke from her slumber.  
  
“geez... After looking at you like this, I am starting to ask myself whether we're still girlfriends or not...”  
  
“w-what?! OF COURSE WE ARE!”

  
“then why did you look at Mom as if you wanted to fuck her right on the spot”  
  
“well that's because....” she looked down on the ground in shame, before looking up at Koko again “I don't know...” It was hard to tell her girlfriend, that the reason she was looking at her was exactly like Koko said: as if she wanted to fuck her right here in the gym.  
  
“ SIGH... whatever, let's do some sports for now.”  
  
“o-ok...” Moody murmured and allowed Koko to lead her towards a sport-device. But the very first second Moody was pulled away of the wall, her eyes immediately scanned the whole gym for one special person.  
  
THROB  
  
She found her target, who currently using the cross-trainer, which allowed her huge jugs to jump up and down with every movement she made.  
  
“Moody! What do you wanna use?”  
  
“ehhh....” she thought, yet her eyes were still on Goth-Mom, she looked around the room for just a second, not searching for a device that was good for the start, but rather a device... for something special.  
  
“how about this!?”  
  
“the bicycle...? why the....” Koko asked in wonder and her eyes looked to the bicycle, and then towards the direction that the bicycle was facing “bicycle...” she murmured as she realized it.  
  
And of course Moody would already be going without her to get onto the “best positioned bicycle, which – what a coincidence – was pointing right to the device which Goth-Mom was using. Of course with a fair amount of distance, with other unused devices in between them so it won't get too obvious, that Moody was constantly looking at her.  
  
Koko pouted a little annoyed... and envious, but decided to use the bicycle right next to Moody, which she used to do sports, while Moody only slowly stepped on the pedals, so slow that it seemed as if she did not even want to do any sport... or more like a different kind of sport-activity.  
  
Koko looked at Moody, and then down to the cock pointing out of her shorts. It throbbed heavily, completely desperate even, yet Moody was looking at Goth-Mom in complete silence.  
  
Moody actually isolated herself of her surroundings, and even her own desires. The gaze that Moody was giving Goth-Mom was leaving Koko envious. Without a doubt in her mind she was sure, that Moody never looked to her like that, and her dick never throbbed like that as well.  
  
But there was no reason to complain.. After all Koko came here to do exercise, and not impress her girl- or boyfriend. So with an exhale of relief, she went to it, for 10 minutes straight, completely focused in her training just like Moody was focused on looking at those tits wiggle in place.  
  
10 minutes of starring and imagining... How they would feel around her dick... the biggest dick she had ever seen... or are Goth-secretary's bigger...? yeah probably... but that was only the case because she was taller. If they both were the same size, Goth-Mom would have probably won the battle.  
  
She didn't know, yet it was sure they were bigger than Lucy's. And the most important thing of all, that left Moody drooling, **she produced milk.** Enough milk to make up for what she couldn't drink as a child.  
  
But those thoughts didn't linger for ever. After 10 minutes something happened. Something that Moody never experienced before.  
  
Her damn dick hurt. It stung and felt like a time-bomb that was about to explode any second. She flinched her eyes and groaned in pain as it stung like a heartbeat.  
  
And when she looked down, she could see that it might actually explode any time, but not the ordinary explode. More like Moody's kind of explode. (cum)  
  
The veins on her shaft visibly bulged out like they were about to tear out of her dick. And it was red, extremely red even, full of desire and lust.  
  
“nghhh~” Moody groaned in pain and flinched her eyes as it stung in a rhythm, more and more over the seconds.  
  
It was the first time in Moody's life that she desired NOT to fuck. Instead she wanted to look at Goth-Mom for the rest of her life.  
  
But the stinging pain was getting problematic. So problematic that Moody couldn't take it anymore and cried into the ceiling out of no where, picking up the attention of the far away Goth-Mom and also her girlfriend that looked shocked to the side, before a tiny hand grasped her arm and pulled on it.  
  
“OH HEYYY!” she cried out as she nearly tumbled on the ground because Moody didn't even give her any time to get off the bicycle.  
  
“HEY WHAT THE FUCK!? I NEED TO DO MY EXERCISE!” Moody didn't answer, instead she hurried through the gym, through the door to the toilets, then locked the whole room instead of only the cabin that she lead Koko in.  
  
And without further ado, she bent Koko over the toilet-seat yanked her own shorts and pants down, before she yanked Koko's yoga-pants down as well and smacked her 18 inch dick onto her girlfriends butt.  
  
“oh...” Koko uttered as she understood.  
  
“oh indeed” Moody said and Koko gulped down in fear, “ you will make up for what your slutty mother did to me!” her squeaking rabbit voice uttered in annoyance like it never did before, or actually, it did it once.  
Koko had no clue what was necessary to activate “this side” of Moody, which was treating her so badly on their very first time, but no way or another that side was released again, which didn't mean anything good for Koko.  
  
Good thing was: Moody's dick didn't seem to be her usual 1 meter long size, which means there must be something else, a level higher than now, that could free Moody's real size again.  
Bad thing was: None the less, considering Moody's still ridiculous cock-size and her current mood, Koko will be losing her mind in the end of the day.  
  
***  
  
“H-Hello?” Moody asked shyly as she slipped her head through the gap of the door to look into the gym, only to see that the lights were already out, and that it was night already, “oh my. We have a problem Koko.”  
  
“uhhhhhhhhhhhh~” Koko groaned and gurgled as some cum was still pouring up her throat and into her mouth, the ability to swallow completely out of her brain as she got fucked into another dimension.  
She can't remember most of the stuff that Moody insulted her with while she fucked her brain out of her skull, but she remembered one thing perfectly, because it was the most stupidest thing she had ever heard:  
  
“This is all your fault! Only because your mother is so fucking hot, you as her daughter have to take responsibility!”  
  
Things were usually the exact opposite, meaning that the mother should always take responsibility, when her daughters did something wrong, but no matter how hard Koko cried and apologized for literally doing nothing wrong, Moody could not be tamed down.  
  
She was just fueled by pure lust. She never saw Goth-Mom like this, and if Moody had to be honest to herself... she always dreamed about fucking a milf in her life...  
  
*** a few hours earlier ***  
  
“oh my... Why did she cry out all of a sudden...” Goth-Mom asked herself as she lost herself in thoughts “and I am pretty sure I have seen something... Something sticking out of her shorts...  
…  
…  
maybe it was...  
….  
….  
ah whatever. I am probably just imagining things!” she told herself and put her earbuds back on to listen to her chilling depressing Goth-music-mix, while the other 2-3 people in the gym left with shocked faces as if they heard something. Or probably someone getting fucked into oblivion.  
  
Not Goth-Mom tho. She hummed to herself as she listened to her music and continued to workout on the cross trainer.   
  
Lucy:  
  
She was Moody's sex slave. And as the name says, she had no right to have a say in that matter. It was pretty simple: If Moody wanted to fuck, taste a different pussy, or just got the urge to put Lucy into place, because she STILL didn't respect her, then she headed over to her room, yanked Lucy's trousers down no matter which situation she was in – whether on her phone, chilling with headphones on, watching TV, or masturbating even – and fuck the living shit out of her.  
  
It wasn't this extreme to be honest, Moody was not a rapist after all! Not until **THAT** day happened.  
  
Everything was going as usual, a simple boring day in which Moody walked into the kitchen to get some snacks, until she heard something:  
  
“geez, sister... Now We're stuck! that's only because you're eating too much... You really need to make a diet.  
  
“Ara? Because of me, you say? I am not the 13'5 feet tall giant. No wonder you didn't have sex yet” the mother said chillingly.  
  
“WHA-!?” Goth-secretary cheeks reddened in embarrassment “YOU... you fat idiot! Only because mommy always [...]”  
  
Moody looked at them with wide eyes and an open mouth, her dick throbbing in her trousers at the display.  
  
She had no clue how that could happen. But for some reason both woman were stuck up to their shoulders in a shelf under the sink, with Goth-secretary laying on her back, and Goth-Mom laying on her stomach right on Goth-secretary.  
  
“e-excuse me...” Moody said shyly, and both women stopped arguing, “w-whats the matter?” she asked while her eyes looked at those squirming butts. So damn big that she could dive face-first into them. While she did use Pandora's ass as a cushion, she could use Goth-secretary's ass as a whole damn bed. And it looked so soft, soft as jelly yet it was still so firm, even though both women were already Milf's....  
  
As she starred at them, she was lost in thoughts... Especially because there was one specific moment in Moody's life that was extremely awkward, yet still alluring.  
  
***  
  
It was just a few days ago where Moody was chilling on the couch in the living room and watching some TV while Goth-secretary came back from her long work and wanted a moment of rest in her break.  
  
She was so exhausted that she didn't see Moody. After all she was a 4 meter tall giant while Moody only was a 1 meter tall rabbit. She sat down on the couch, and as big her butt was, she simply sat down anywhere, unaware of a sleeping Moody sitting on it. And just when she sat down she fell asleep.  
  


To Moody's luck or misfortune, whatever you wanna call it, she didn't get crushed by the secretary's weight. She was stuck... in the valley of her ass.  
  
And as strange as that sounds, Moody loved it. She woke up from her slumber, only seeing black, before she slowly touched the thing that was obscuring her whole vision.  
  
It took her while. She groped, squeezed and even pushed it away, but it immediately jumped back like jelly, like... an ass?  
  
There was no way, right? But who the hell could be big enough to...  
  
oh shit. That's where she began to realize something. And that realization was making her dick in her trousers quite uncomfortable because it started throbbing. Her little red-bull bottle throbbed and throbbed, inches after inches, without a doubt in her mind, that dick was too damn big to fit into her pants.  
  
But there was nothing she could do. Literally. She pushed with her hands and with her feet even, but considering the weight of the secretary she didn't flinch an inch, even when considering Moody's surprising strength that managed to lift Pandora up easily.  
  
This woman on top of her was just on another level.  
  
She was stuck. No way out. So that meant... it was only fair if she enjoyed herself just a little?  
  
It wasn't making sense. But was this situation making any sense? Definitely not. So the excuse was justified as well.  
  
Without even wasting any more time, Moody dug in, literally. She didn't only squeeze the jelly-like butt on top of her, she even bit into it. Her tiny rabbit-teeth bit into a small tiny place around the skirt of the secretary. No matter how wrong that was, it was also thrilling. Her dick got harder and harder, and she stopped worshiping this divine ass for just a second as she realized something.  
  
That realization caused her to move her hips, as if she was fucking the Goth-secretary. She came to realize that her ass and her pussy were not really far away from her... Just a few little inches. If she wanted she could also stick...  
  
“NO!” she thought to herself “I CAN'T! I... I HAVE TO BE HAPPY WITH WHAT I HAVE!!!” she cried out (in her mind) not to wake her up.  
This was probably a one-in-a-lifetime chance and therefore she had to enjoy it to her hearts content.  
  
Which consisted of biting, groping, and humping the ass she was stuck in right now.  
  
So much even that she did not care about the wet patch on her trousers growing bigger and bigger due to her pre-cum leaking non-stop.  
  
She thought she could cum even. She wasn't even really fucking her, but she was humping her ass for 1 hour... or so it felt like, she had no time in this darkness.  
  
But her breath was getting more unsteady, and her cock throbbed harder over the seconds until...  
  
“oh-my, what's that” the Goth-secretary suddenly woke up in wonder when she felt something scratching at her butt, but before she could even check it, the alarm went off and signalized that her break was finally over.  
  
Moody was sad and speechless. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she tried her best to NOT hump into that ass. She thought the secretary would just stand up and she would be freed. But that wasn't the case...  
  
As the secretary stood up, her butt clenched down and enveloped Moody in the comfiest, warmest cushion that she could ever dream off. As if she was touching heaven's clouds.  
  
Heaven's clouds in this case were Goth-secretary's butt cheeks though. And they were so firm, that even while the tall woman stood up and walked around, Moody was still stuck.

  
The mere imagination of experiencing something like this in her life... welled up so much lust in her mind that she feared she might cum any minute. Her pre-cum dripped down in an alarming rate, as she clenched her own butt cheeks down (what a coincidence) to hold her climax in. Her balls audibly churned as they begged for release, and Goth-Secretary swore she heard something too.  
  
And therefore she needed to check it, after all it scratched her for a long time already.  
  
She reached behind, grabbed the tiny rabbit in her hand and pulled her forward  
  
“well... that's.... I don't actually know... what should we call it?” the secretary asked as she held Moody high in the air in her grip, the tiny rabbit looked at her with red cheeks in embarrassment.  
  
“an.... accident maybe?” Moody asked in shame, trying to hide the monstrous bulge in her trousers with her tiny hands, without success.  
  
“an accident that you enjoyed?” she asked with a smug smirk on her face as she looked down onto the wet stain and the trouser-snake.  
  
“a... a little....maybe...” she murmured and Goth-secretary chuckled in response, before she let her go.  
  
“well, if you have the urge to feel that again... feel free to tell me. But maybe next time with my consent. Not now though. I still got work to do”  
  
“I. You- …. I am sorry...” the rabbit apologized in shame, before she hurried out to her own room.  
  
****  
  
That was currently swimming in her mind as she looked at the secretary's ass. They both had equally decent butts, but the fact that the secretary was just bigger and taller in every detail was giving her an advantage...  
  
“ahhh Moody, hello~” Goth-mom said in a wholesome voice, “yeah we have a little dilemma here, if I could say so... I wanted to repair the pipe, because it leaked water for some reason... and my stupid sister insisted on helping me out because she thought “i had no clue what I am doing here” and now we're stuck! And we're running out of time because-”  
  
PSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH~  
  
“COUGH-COUGH SIS!? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD LUCY TO WAIT!” Goth-Secretary shouted out as water was spraying out of the leaking hole of the pipe, completely wetting both woman, causing their hair to get wet in an instant, and their black-pitched make-up to roll down their faces in a mess.  
  
“I did...” she tried to justify herself and thought back about the conversation

***  
  
“Lucy dear, mommy has got to clear a pipe, and as you know our mansion is pretty old, do you understand what I am referring to?”  
  
Lucy only looked at her Mom, ever aspect of her face showing how annoyed she was of her mother being in her room.  
  
“you know our mansion is pretty old, so every pipe is connected in this mansion. So could you be so kind to postpone your routine 3 PM shower? For Mommy?” she asked with a wholesome smile on her face.  
  
Lucy only emitted a grumpy growl at that.  
  
“thank you dear! Mommy will be quick!”  
  
***  
  
“oh my... I thought her growl meant she was fine... hehe, my bad” she chuckled delighted while water was spraying onto her, slowly trailing down their bodies... and their asses.  
  
 **THROB**  
  
“OHHHH~” Moody groaned and shot two hands down to her crotch to calm her erection.  
  
The tiny skirt of Goth-secretary and Goth-Mom's full-body dress were completely soaked, and therefore their clothes stuck to their bodies like a second skin, pronouncing their assets to a dangerous level.  
  
“could you help us out? I gotta go in an hour so I can't let this wait!”  
  
…  
  
“hello...? Moody, you're still there?”  
  
“EHHHH YES! YES SURE! I... I CAN HELP YOU!”  
  
“great! Do you think you can get in here somehow?”  
  
“what?!” Goth-secretary interrupted “don't be stupid! We are already stuck, why would you think that it will help of she comes here, too?!”  
  
“geez sis... It is your fault that we're stuck at the first place! I told you I have everything under control! I am sure her hands are much better for work like this... so what do you think Moody, do you think you can make it through?”  
  
Hell yeah she could.  
  
“I- I could...” she gulped down “B-But I would need to slip through both of you...”  
  
“well then don't waste any time! I don't think Lucy is going to stop showering in the next 20 minutes.”  
“a-are you sure... Isn't it a little inappropriate..?” she asked, but did not mean it. She desired to slip right through them because she knew, that right there, if she slipped through both their abs, there would be 4 big mountains waiting for her.  
  
“Oh what? You're family! Don't worry!”  
  
“O-Ok... I- I will come in then...” she murmured and walked forth, not really knowing where to start, because they kept squirming around.  
  
She slowly slipped through their crotches first, then their bellies until she saw it. And **felt** it.  
  
Goth-secretary was groaning all the while, because Moody was slipping in that way, so that her hot dick ground against her body. “whoa...” Moody gawked as she saw them, it was dark in that tight place but she would never in her life not recognize those huge things. She had to slip through... just slip through.  
  
“I-... I need to push them away a little..” she murmured with wide eyes.  
  
“what do you mean with the- UHHHH~” a moan left Goth-Mom's mouth as she felt a tiny hand suddenly pressing against her tit, but no matter how much Moody's hand disappeared in her tit-flesh, it didn't move an inch. Which meant she had to use her other hand as well.  
  
“AHHHHHH~ M-Moody...” Goth-mom moaned with reddening cheeks “t-they are sensitive. Please be care- mnghhhhh~ careful...” she groaned out, and the pleasure-induced face of Goth-mom was making Goth-secretary envious. So envious even that she shifted around in PURPOSE, so that their tits mashed together much firmer, until Moody had no other choice but to..  
  
“mnghhhh~” push the tit of Goth-secretary away as well.  
  
It took her 30 long seconds to push her head through those 4 mountains, until her tiny head slipped through them. After slipping her head through, she slipped her hands through as well, before she pushed down onto their tits, emitting moans from them again to press her whole body forth until it audibly **POPPED** out of those 4 mountains.  
Up so close, with Moody's whole body in the shelf, and only Goth-Mom's and Goth-Secretary's heads as a comparison, she truly looked like a tiny rabbit compared to the 2 giant Goths.  
  
“Alright, hehe” she chuckled as her nose was bleeding “I did stuff like this all the time at home, so, oh wait. That's not possible, sorry.”  
  
“EHHH!?” both woman asked in shock.  
  
“Yeah, you can't repair it while the water is still running, thrust me!”  
  
“gosh... I told you sis! Only because you didn't listen to me!”  
  
“hehe, guess you were right then sis, sorry” Goth-mom apologized “ehh, could you help us out of here then Moody?”   
  
“eh... s-sure” she stuttered, and slipped right back out again, her cock once again grinding against Goth-secretary's body while she did so, until Moody stood in front of those 2 magnificent asses again.  
  
She knew this was wrong. She knew exactly that this might risk her stay in this mansion. But she couldn't wait anymore. She needed to touch them. Her dick longed for it. And as long as they were busy coughing and struggling with the water spraying on their faces, the chance was high that they wouldn't realize it.  
  
With that pitiful excuse in mind, Moody reached forth and grabbed two handfuls of ass-flesh, one cheek of Goth-Mom and one cheek of Goth-secretary.  
  
With the touch alone she feared she was about to cum... her cock throbbed so hard, in so much need that she desired to pull her pants down and fill one of their asses up with her cock... But for the sake of her stay, she suppressed the urge, and instead... decided to grope them.  
  
Both women in the far back were coughing, groaning and moaning at the same time, as Moody groped and squeezed on their asses like a little child playing with dough.  
  
“ahhh~ M- Moody...” Goth-Mom groaned weakly “I- I don't think this is the right way to pull us- Uhhhhh~ o-out...”   
  
“a-are you sure?” she asked while breathing heavily “I-I am trying to grab it and pull b-but your butts are just too soft...” she groaned and kept groping them “How do you keep them this firm in your age..?”  
  
“Oh my... I don't think this an appropriate question... But I guess we were born this way. It's in our family to... to keep looking ripe and alluring. But not only in the outside! My great-great-great-great-great-grandmother gave birth to many many many children, until the age of 60! And I heard that she was still looking young in that age!”  
  
“o-ohh really....” Moody asked absentminded while kneading their asses. “and how many children did she bear?”  
  
“oh my... that's a great question. I think it were.... 15? or maybe 17... I am not aware...  
  
“fi-fifteen?” she asked dumbstruck.  
“or 17!” Goth-mom corrected her.  
  
“a-and...” she gulped down “what about you...?”  
  
“huu? What is about me?”   
  
“do-don't you have the dream to give birth to more children?”  
  
“Oh Moody... that's really kind of you, but I think my good-days are already over... I don't think any man even wants me as h-”  
  
 **SMACK**  
  
“AIIIII~”  
  
“THAT'S NOT TRUE!” Moody shouted back with an ass-smack. “YOU'RE... you're.... YOU'RE REALLY BEAUTIFUL MISS!!! I AM SURE THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE THAT WOULD LOVE TO MAKE BABIES WITH YOU! LOTS AND LOTS AND **LOTS** OF BABIES!”

  
“oh I am really flattered... but I don't think you needed to smack my butt, you know?”  
  
“ohh yes.. I- I am sorry...”  
  
“no worries, just try to be a little more gentle...”  
  
“alright, I will try my best!” she declared, and didn't try her best at all. Instead she groped their asses, luring out moans from the two women, until..  
  
 **SNAP**  
  
“ehh Moody?”  
  
“y-yes...?”  
  
“you're not taking pictures, are you?”  
  
 **SNAP**  
  
“N-NO! I WOULD NEVER!”  
  
 **SNAP**  
  
well she was. That was an opportunity she couldn't let slip by so easily. She took a few pictures while one hand was kneading one of their ass-cheeks, then a few pictures with both asses completely bare to see, and even some selfies with her tiny rabbit head and their butts in the picture.  
  
And the only reason was, that it would count as good masturbation-material for the worst occasions.  
And she was damn sure that this material would probably hold for YEARS.  
  
“a-are you sure?” Goth-Mom asked “I don't know much about these modern devices but that does truly sound like an- oh, the water stopped. Seems like Lucy is finished faster than usual!”  
  
“EH?” Moody's whole world fell apart as she heard that, her mood sinking in a split-second. “Alright, Now we can fully focus! I think trying to pull us from our butts was the wrong approach anyways! I think you should try to pull my foot!”  
  
“y-yes...” Moody said absentminded and did as they said, the world just not making any sense anymore for her as her dream was stolen away from her.   
  
Something was fueling her strength. Goth-Mom also had the feeling there was wrong with the rabbit, because it almost felt like the tinny rabbit was trying to tear her whole leg off when she tried to pull her out.  
  
 **PLOP**

“OUCH! T-that was a little rough, but thank you Moody! Could you maybe help us out now fixing the pipe?”  
  
“hehehe,” she chuckled without any feelings, a completely fake chuckle, “I would like to but I got other things to do right now.”  
she said and didn't wait for Goth-Mom to answer as she already went upstairs, heading towards a specific girl that destroyed her life and her dream...  
  
This was a situation that you might see in made-up porn-movies, but it was real as day. This would have allowed Moody to cum without even stimulating her dick, but now... some stupid girl fucked everything up. Not only was said girl always looking down on Moody no matter how hard she tried to put the Goth into place, but now she took one step to far. A step that Moody could no longer ignore without any punishment.  
  
Said girl was humming to herself in her own room with a towel around her body, until the door slammed open in an instant, causing her to startle in fear.  
  
“w-what the fuck!?” she asked pissed and looked back, only to look at an extremely pissed Moody.  
  
“you? What the hell are you doing in my room? Why are you coming closer? HEY!” **SMACK**  
  
And then she fell silent. Moody reached all the way up with arm to give Lucy a heavy smack on the cheek.  
  
She looked down in disbelief, a tear running down her face as she reached towards her hit cheek with a hand to nurse it.  
  
Her wide eyes starred down at Moody's pissed eyes, and then further down towards the bulge in her trousers.  
  
“this is only your fault...” she murmured  
  
“huu? What did you s- HIIAAA!” she cried out when Moody suddenly pushed her so that she fell backwards on the bed, the towel slipped of her hand and bared her naked body. Before she could get back up, Moody jumped up onto her thighs, her trousers pulled down faster than the human eye could even see.  
  
“what the fuck?! Who do you think you are?! Get this thing away from me!”  
  
that was the only thing she said before Moody thrust every single inches of her 18 inch long horse cock into Lucy's pussy.  
  
***  
  
And this was Lucy 5 minutes later:  
  
“I AM SORRRY!!! SORRY! STOP IT!!!! MY MIND!!!! I- I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHTT!!! PLEEEASSSEEEEE!!”  
  
She begged, while Moody fucked her cunt like a jackhammer, she made her cum more than 20 times already without stop. She ignored Lucy's wails, and repeated the phrase over and over again: “this is all your fault.”  
  
***  
  
“fuuuuuuuuuuuuck~” Lucy groaned out as she laid on the bed. Moody came inside of her 3 times without pulling her dick out once. The result was a fat cum-belly that reached 2 feet high into the air and even reached to the sides of her waist, resting on the bed.  
  
Moody wasn't a bully... but under those circumstances; considering the rage that Moody had to suppress, Lucy was damn lucky to get away with a black-eye and a bleeding nose.  
  
The only problem she will be having is to explain it to her mother of course. But after experiencing a Moody that Lucy had never seen before, she sure as hell won't tell anyone that Moody did this to her, for her own sake.  
  
“this is what you get!” Moody said in a pissed tone before she slipped her dick out of Lucy's cunt and release a barrage of cum out of her womb, “next time take your damn time when you shower!” she added and moved up to Lucy's head and grabbed a bunch of her black hair and yanked it up, before **SNAP** she took a picture of her beat-up Ahegao face, “whenever you're disobedient, I will show you this pic to remind you of your place.”  
  
And then she left, with Lucy still being unaware of what she did wrong.  
  
And since that day, Moody rapped Lucy whenever she wanted. This was a one-in-a-lifetime chance for her. 2 Milf's set up in her dream position. The perfect situation that you could only see in some silly internet-porn-stories turned to reality. And it got destroyed by this stupid ignorant Goth-teen!  
Days, weeks, months she still couldn't get over it and raped her over and over again, until it was standard/normality for Moody to use Lucy for nothing more but get all the stress out of her system.  
  
In the end she was nothing more than a sex-slave...  
  
Pandora.  
  
Well she wasn't Moody's girlfriend, nor was she her sex-slave. You might be able to call her “friend with rights”, because in the end, they were just friends... who fucked. It took 2 long weeks until Pandora actually stopped passing out when they fucked. Unlike Lucy, Moody didn't force Pandora to fuck. They did it so many times already that it was starting to get a habit. Whenever Pandora came into Moody's room at night to sleep on her favorite “cushion”, no sleeping was done that night. Pandora getting into Moody's room wasn't the only times they fucked tho.   
  
After all Moody sometimes had the urge to fuck her too. That's why they made a “deal”, whenever Pandora plays a game or watched some Anime, Moody can use her tits, or her ass-cheeks to slide her dick through UNTIL Pandora finished the episode or the game-level, so that she could actually focus on her own stuff, before – when the episode or the level finally ended – her mind had no other choice but to focus on the dick rearranging her ass or cunt.  
  
Apart from fucking in their own rooms, they did it in various other places. Not outside like she often did with Koko. Moody and Pandora didn't go outside together, after all they ain't girl- and boy friends.  
  
They often fucked in the house, depending on if they “felt like it”.

“feel like it” in their case truly meant when they felt like it. Whether the family wasn't at home, or in the pool, or in the kitchen, or as Moody found out on one special day:  
  
at breakfast... while the whole family was eating.  
  
***  
  
“wops~ guess I dropped my fork” she said chillingly and crawled under the table.  
  
Moody had an erection, as always when she had 5 busty Goth's to look at.  
  
And while she was chillingly eating her pancakes, which by-the-way she found out had one extraordinary ingredient in them: Goth-Mom's milk, she felt something was wrong.  
  
Moody could SWEAR something was going on under her.  
And then she could also SWEAR that something was fidgeting around with the zipper of her trousers.  
And then she could SWEAR that someone was grabbing the base of her dick. Wait her dick?  
  
“EHH???!!!” she cried out as Pandora released her 18 inch long erection, and once the cockhead slipped out of her trouser it audibly slammed against the bottom of the table-desk with a **THUMP** that caused all the delicious food on the table to jump up and thankfully safely fall down again.  
  
“my my sweet. What's going on down there” Goth-Mom asked worried.  
  
“I just hit my head a little Mom, nothing to worry about Mom” she said chillingly. Too chilling for Moody, who was about to lose it. Her heart jumped, while Pandora didn't even seem to realize how bad this all could go.  
  
Her week long harem destroyed because of one hot eager Goth.  
  
The biggest problem of all was, that Moody couldn't see. She simply felt two big hands around her shaft, her heart pumping in her chest as she tried to stay calm until  
  
“HIIII!” Pandora licked the underside of her shaft and lured out a cute squeak from the rabbit.  
  
“Moody you fine?” Goth-mom asked worried.  
  
“y-yes...everything is completely-” **LICK** “nghhh~ completely fine... I- I just-” **LICK** **THUMP** her tiny fist smashed against the table at the sensation of getting her shaft licked. “I... -oh no-” she swore as she felt a hot mouth wrapping around her cockhead “please no” but the mouth kept swallowing... and then gagging when it reached her throat at the 5 inch mark.  
  
“oh my.. you're both acting so strange, Pan what are those sounds?”  
  
SLUUUURRPPPP POP “IT'S FINE MOM! Focus on your breakfast, don't you have to go soon? I am just looking for my fork...”  
  
“oh my you're right. There's a discount today, and I need to get their before anyone else can steal it away” she said in realization and went back to eating her food immediately.  
  
Pandora smirked before she opened her mouth again and shoved the cock into her mouth, down the opening of her throat, causing Moody to twitch in her place.  
  
But that wasn't all. The Goth shifted forward, with both hands around the base of Moody's shaft as if she was eating a damn wrap, and stuffed that cock into her throat.  
  
“GLURK-GLURK-GLURK” like the pro she is, She literally swallowed the meat stick into her mouth. Every single gulp sent the shaft a few inches further into her throat, until the bulge reached down to her sternum.  
  
But the more cock she swallowed, the more it strained her system. More and more gags and choking noises left her mouth, her throat visibly twitched with every gag as it started to realize that that fat horse-cock was no food. Pandora's eyes turned glassy as tears ran down her face, but the Goth was determined.  
  
She ignored her mind, and the need of air as she shoved the cock into her throat, or more like forced her whole body forwards to swallow it into her gut. Saliva, that she could not even think to swallow down due to Moody's fat cock blocking any single gap of her throat, dribbled out the corners of her mouth as she swallowed it further and further, until only 5 inches were left.  
  
While Moody's whole body twitched and she tried her very best to keep her damn voice down, Pandora reached forth towards Moody's inner thighs to spread them apart for more free-place to swallow that dick down to the base.  
  
Moody swallowed pancakes after pancake down, surprising every one on the table that had no clue what was going on, with her suddenly increased appetite.  
  
“oh my, you're hungry today aren't you? I guess I should have made more then” with “everyone that had no clue” I was referring to one single person of course.  
  
The person that did not realize where those nasty sputtering, gagging and choking noises came from was Goth-Mom of course, who never in her life would have expected one of her daughters to swallow down an 18 inches long rod into her throat, or in Pandora's case, into her stomach.  
  
Moody stuffed her cheeks full with pancakes like chip-munks at this this point. She was sure she couldn't keep her voice down, so instead she stuffed her mouth full enough so that no sound could actually leave her mouth.  
  
With a fist thundering down onto the table again, Moody announced the moment Pandora's lips kissed her crotch.  
  
Moody own eyes threatened to roll up in her skull as she could feel every single inches of her dick enveloped in a comfy warm place. Or more like 3 warm places.  
  
One was Pandora's mouth that took care of her base. The other was her esophagus that took care of the middle of Moody's shaft. And the other was her stomach that took care of her a few upper inches and her cockhead.  
  
The girl choked audibly on her rod, the fat horse-shaft so deep in her body that it pressed onto the bottom of her stomach, before with a wet obscene **SLUUUUUUUUUUURP** she leaned back.  
  
Inches after never-ending inches of Moody's 18 inch long horse-cock appeared out of seemingly no where into the open with saliva dripping down her rod, until a nasty POP announced Pandora's finished task.  
The veins on her cock pulsed desperately as it desired more, pre-cum dripped down the shaft as Moody wanted to fuck her so badly, the whole surface was a complete mess of pitch-black smeared lip-sticks with a bigger black outline of it around her base, indicating that Pandora truly was made to be a magical sword-swallower, except maybe that she had to learn not to choke and leak saliva that much.  
  
Moody wanted more. She wanted to cum into Pandora's mouth so badly, but the only thing she got, or felt was the painful sensation of getting her stiff dick almost folded in half, so that Pandora could stuff in back into her trousers.  
  
With wide disappointing eyes, Moody heard the sound of her zipper closing down, and then... licking noises?  
  
Pandora seemed to prefer to leave things clean so the Goth was currently eagerly licking every last drop of saliva and pre-cum off the ground, until she grabbed her fork after 3 minutes of searching and got back to her seat... only for a second.  
  
“FOUND IT! But... I ain't hungry any more.. Will be going back to my room, if anyone wants to join, feel free to do so, my door's open~” she said teasingly, looking more to Moody than others as she walked out.  
  
“why would someone want to join her-”  
  
“I- I am finished too!” Moody interrupted Goth-Mom as she jumped off her seat, and immediately hurried after Pandora... and staid in her room for about 5 hours till lunch, in which – oh wonder – Pandora was missing for some reason.  
  
Definitely not because she was left a trembling fucked-stupid mess.  
  
...  
  
  
But fucking wasn't the only thing Moody did of course! She was still living in a normal world, where money won't grow on trees! This is not some kind of fucked-up porn story after all, that some random guy came up with and therefore commissioned another random guy to write the story so that he can post it on hentai-foundry or archiveofourown!   
  
It's 100% reality. Definitely!!!   
  
And since it is real, Moody sadly had to earn money and take care of her studies, even though she was living in this mansion for 50 bucks per month.  
  
That's why Moody – no matter how hard she tried not to do that – decided that **F** riday was now the no- **F** uck-day, which meant she locked herself into her room, and only got out when she had to eat. And since she didn't want any of the fuck-hungry Goth's to tease her, she ate as fast as possible while her eyes were only fixated on her plate.  
  
Apart from No-fuck-day, where Moody fully focused on her study shit, she also had to work of course. Since her old work sucked and was too far away she looked for new work. And as luck would have it, she found a great part-time-job at LickDonalds, where she had to work from 1-6 PM every day, except no-fuck-day and Sunday. Sunday was the sickest days of all, where Moody allowed herself “relief” by doing nothing else, but fucking the whole day long.  
  
The work on LickDonalds was going pretty fine, except the fact that some people didn't see the 1 meter tall rabbit behind the counter. It happened really often and whenever it happened to be a beautiful woman, that didn't see the tiny rabbit behind the counter, Moody desired to bent her over, fuck her on the place and show her that she ain't weak just because she is small. None of them ever said anything like that of course, the customers were still kind, yet Moody just THOUGHT they would think that of her.  
  
One minor problem in LickDonalds was one of her co-workers. She thanked the manager for forcing her to wear such clothes with firm-material. Because whenever Moody saw that co-worker, her dick got hard, similarly to when she saw the Goth's in the mansion. That woman wasn't a Goth, but she was a teenage blonde-bimbo teen, who always reminded Moody of one of her college-classmates. And said class-mate was hot as hell.  
  
And she was a bitch, too! Only because she worked here 1 month longer than Moody, didn't mean she could boss her around every single time.  
  
But that bitch will see soon enough... All this bitching around will be for none once Moody decides to do that same trick that Lua once did.  
  
After all they have a free-to-use shower-room in LickDonalds, that Mrs. bitch used all the time, simply because she knew she was hot as fuck and that girls would have no other choice but to envy her naked sexy body compared to their own... sexy, but not-as-sexy bodies...  
But Moody was different...Mrs. Bitch will get the shock of her life, when she sees Moody in the shower-room completely naked and bare wit her tiny red-bull sized... “wait. That's wrong...” Moody thought.  
  
First she will turn around and show her back. But she will look over her shoulder to stalk Mrs. Bitch's naked body to get her dick erect and THEN!   
  
AND THEN! She will turn around and show Mrs. bitch her 18 inches long horse-cock, that will leave her no other option but to fuck with her! After all that's what Lua said, and Moody believed the other dick-girl! Or more like she was clinging onto that hope, because if she did that and the blonde bimbo co-worker would simply cry out and run out, then... well. Then she might lose her job.  
  
For now however she managed to suppress her urges, for the sake of her job. FOR NOW!  
  
Her 3 fuck-buddies were more than happy about Sunday, and probably looked forward to it more than Moody did.  
  
At first it started with Moody fucking one after another into a trembling- limp mess. A few days later the girls tried to fight together and beat Moody; trying to be the ones that end up victorious while Moody was the one to tremble after they fucked. But even then, they failed and everyone ended up trembling somewhere scattered on the room and unable to move.  
  
The first time they tried it, poor Lucy was the one that had to deal with all the anger Moody had stored up. The rabbit wasn't happy at all about their pitiful attempt of doming her, and since Pandora and Koko acted as if they passed out, Moody prone-boned Lucy's ass for hours straight without pulling out, which resulted in the poor Goth laying and recovering on the bed for one whole day, because her ass refused to close back down.  
  
She cried and begged, told Moody that the others didn't even pass out and were actually already back up and recorded everything with their mobile phones right behind her.  
  
And Moody was about to check that out, until Lucy ended her sentence with the word “midget”, which gave Moody the rest, and therefore resulted in Lucy's destroyed ass.  
  
And to be honest, Lucy should blame herself. Moody told her too many times that she did not like it if the Goth insulted her, and she also knew that it always ended up in getting rapped, so... yeah. She was to blame.  
  
That stuff has been going for one whole month. Moody loved it and so did the other 3 teenagers. Goth-secretary knew about everything, already asking herself why Moody didn't take a turn on her, while Goth-mom was non-the-wiser, and thought they were just playing games, whenever she heard all 4 of them crying and howling out mid-day. Yet she found it strange that she only heard her 3 daughters howling all the time.  
  
All was going great... until today.  
  
***  
  
“OH C'MON KOKO! I KNOW YOU ONLY WANT TO FUCK! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME EVERY WEEK WHEN I TELL YOU THAT FRIDAY IS NO-FUCK-DAY!”  
  
“I don't want to fuck, I promise!” Koko said cheerfully as she pulled on Moody's arm “come with me, we got a little surprise for you.” she added as she lead Moody into her own room, where Pandora and Lucy were already sitting down, both were hiding something in their hands, and when Moody checked on Koko's free hand, too, she was also hiding something.  
  
Her girlfriend sat down next to Lucy, and pet on the free-place right next to her so that Moody would sit down.  
  
“I already told Koko that I won't fuck today! So please don't even-”  
  
“TADAAAA!” Pandora and Koko shouted out and suddenly showed something right in front of Moody's face. Lucy did the same, yet she didn't shout out at all, she simply lifted her hand while maintaining her usual cool expression.  
  
What Moody saw right in front of her very eyes were something that she wold have NEVER, NEVER IN HER SHORT LIFE expected, even though she should have expected it after all the fucking they did.  
  
They had pregnancy-tests in each hand. Each one of them tests had 2 crosses on them, or whatever its called.  
  
“EHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?” Moody shouted out in utter disbelief as she looked past the tests towards each Goth's face. Lucy's was hard to muster, because she always looked at Moody with disgust, but the other 2 had well-knowing smirks on their faces.  
  
“CONGRATULATIONS!” Koko cried out and embraced Moody in her arms “YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME A MOTHER!”  
  


“considering the circumstances, you probably mean “father”” Pandora corrected.  
  
“Uhhhh, whatever. Can I go back into my room now?” it's pretty obvious who said that.  
  
“w-w-w-w-w-w-WAIT! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN NOW!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT-”  
  
“shhhhhhh...” Koko interrupted her by pressing a finger onto her mouth. “we're with you, but I do hope you're with us as well. none of us ever had a child, you know?” she said in a chilling reassuring voice, that calmed Moody down. She nodded.  
  
“you know what that also means? No fucking for the next **10 months**.”   
  
“eh?” Moody merely added, “t-ten you say?”  
  
“well you don't want the baby to get hurt, do you?”  
  
“NO! NEVER!!! b-but still... I don't know if I can wait that long...”  
  
Koko only chuckled at that “we will find a way, don't worry. I don't even think we will be able to wait that long either, especially this girl here” Koko said and laid an arm around Lucy's shoulder.  
  
“GRRRRR... as if! I can definitely live a few months without someone like her!”  
  
“well, guess it's settled then!” Pandora said out of nowhere and stood up “gotta play some games now, see you later!”, Lucy followed right behind her, not uttering one word as she left with blushing cheeks due to Koko's accuse. And at last Moody got to move, yet before she closed the door, Koko talked up: “don't worry Moody! I am sure you will be a great father! After all, none of us would fuck without any protection if we weren't sure that you could become a great parent!”  
  
“t-thank you Koko... I will try my best, I promise!” Moody replied a little cheered up, thanks to Koko's words, before she headed out. It had been 1 month since she fucked Pandora and a lot of shit happened since then.  
  
That meant, that Moody already forgot, that she was the one that fucked them and impregnated them without even giving any of them a chance to put on protection. She just raped them after all, fucked them silly and impregnated them without their consent.  
  
And Koko knew that. Yet she thought that this one tiny lie would be worth it to boost Moody's confidence and allow her to become a great parent in the future...


End file.
